A Second Chance in Love
by Vigilante24
Summary: After almost 4 years since the incident with the fire at the Grand Opera House, Erik finds shelter in it only for his solitude to be interrupted by the new owners. 3 Irish siblings with love for music and passion enter his life and the female of the trio might show him that there is still a chance for love. (more in the 1st chapter) Erik, OC & Meg, OC
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] - Hello readers of the net! It is me again with a new story. I know I know, how dare I have a new story when I left you with two unfinished. Well, I did upload new chapters to them and I will start again, of course, will less frequency because... you know... university is a bitch. Excuse me for the language.**

 **Anyways, I saw the Phantom of the Opera (2004) and needless to say I became obsessed with it. From the songs to the fanfictions and of course to the heartbroken Erik. I finally, decided to make one fanfiction as well after the idea didn't want to leave my mind. Again, no idea when I will upload but so far I do feel the inspiration and I am a writer who will finish their story, eventually.**

 **Please give my story a chance and let me know in the comments of your opinion. Also, my OCs are the only thing I own so u better ask for permission first. On top of that, they are Irish and I might not be but I have a love for everything that is connected to the great land. Especially the language and dances and the beer. Therefore, I google a lot and try my best.  
If u are indeed Irish and see something wrong, pretty please do inform me and do not feel insulted.**

 **I try my best to keep everything accurate, characters included.**

 **Anyways, I will let you from here and may my story amaze you**

 **P.S At the bottom of my story, there will be a small dictionary of the Irish words I use.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue:_**

After almost 4 years since the incident with the fire at the Grand Opera House, Erik finds shelter in it only for his solitude to be interrupted by the new owners. 3 Irish siblings with love for music and passion enter his life and the female of the trio might show him that there is still a chance for love.

However, it is hard for our dear Ghost as not only he has to stay hidden but also face the internal conflict between his old love, Christine, and the new girl with a smile that make his heart skip a beat.

* * *

The great fire, it cost Erik everything he ever knew. His house, his only love… everything. He roamed the streets for almost four years, staying hidden in the shadows he made himself familiar with only to find his way back to the abandon and burnt opera house.

He stayed there and the first few months were nothing but peace, silence and his inner demons ripping him apart. He had no power for life anymore, no muse to write songs and compose miracles.

He simply spent his days looking at the cave walls, not able to think, to see, to feel.

All that changed when his ear perked the sound of a child's laughter, informing him of people entering his house but he had no power to kick them out. He saw no reason too. The Phantom was dead after all.

He assumed they were the new owners, a word he heard a few times during the past 2 weeks. He mentally scoffed, wondering what they would do with the destroyed opera. Open it again? Fix it? He could care less.

All he wanted was his solitude.

* * *

The Grand Opera Theatre stood tall and majestic despite its destroyed by fire interior. The outside of the building was beautiful as ever and admired by anyone who passed by, including three redheads.

"Blimey. I cannot believe it we are here deartháir (brother)", the female of the redhead trio said as she took in the whole building, sky blue eyes trying to memorize each little detail of it.

She wore simple brown pants and a white shirt with a slightly open v neck that stopped exposing the rest of her upper body thanks to the white laces that were tied in double knots in front of her chest.

Her brown boots were slightly muddy and worn out while her fierce red-brown hair was braided above her right shoulder and decorated with few beautiful daisies.

"Yeah well believe it, Morgana. There is no turning back now", the older male said as she fixed his purple coat and cleaned his white shirt. His brown pants were slightly new and he wore a little in better condition shoes.

His red hair was moving with the autumn wind and he tried his best to keep them away from his face. Mentally cursing for letting them reach as long as they were; now passing his shoulders. Back home it was a common thing but now he was worried he would be mistaken for a woman if it wasn't for his broad and well-toned broad and his slightly heavy voice.

"I want to go in. Please deartháir, deirfiúr (sister)", a young boy, no older than 10 said as he turned to look at the two adults. His blue eyes filled with innocent as his dirty clothes consisted of a white shirt, similar to his sister, and brown pants that were muddy and worn out by time.

In his arms, he held a white dog that barked in response to the boy's excitement; assisting by looking at the duo with its own puppy eyes.

The girl laughed a little and bent forward, hands resting on her knees as she looked at the younger boy.

"Of course you can go to Keegan and you too Cu. We will all go together inside. This place is now ours", she said with a smile, her freckles adding to her exotic beauty and the boy released the dog, only to hug the woman's legs.

The said woman, Morgana, looked at her brother who left out a sigh but nodded with his head. He had to go in, either way, to inspect the damage and start working on repairing, if he planned to open the Opera house by the change of the year.

Therefore, the three siblings and the dog walked inside the grand doors. The young boy, Keegan, being the first to run inside, filling the empty theatre with laughter as his fellow friend ran by the boy's side.

Morgana and Cáel followed soon after, taking in the inside of the grand house.

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside, Cáel left the duo and walked further inside the building in an attempt to see how far the fire had managed to go before it was stopped but also take a good look at the building.

Morgana walked in amazement, slowly and even doing a few circles as she breathed in the whole building. It was definitely, way different and fancier than the place they grew up but she could get used to it.

With a smile, she could imagine how it was on its former glory. All majestic and filled with people in fancy costumes, enjoying angelic voices of the prima donna and the choir.

Little away from her, Keegan was running between the red comfy seats of the Opera and jumping above the fallen burnt ones while Cu was trying to catch up. His laughter echoed throughout the building as the boy laughed and lived in his own little imagination.

The redhead couldn't help but laugh as well along with the boy as she made her way towards the majestic stage where the performances took place.

* * *

Cáel walked deeper into the backstage, seeing it intact and the only enemy he had to face so far was the dust. Walking the corridors, he counted on his good memory to not get lost as he finally found what he was secretly looking for.

The owner's office

Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and entered the dusty office, still filled with paper from performances but also blueprints and many more.

 _Great_ , he said to himself as he thought all the work he had to do.

Well, no one said it would be an easy job. Sighing, he walked towards the desk and sat down; dust rose everywhere and caused him to cough a little and his eyes to water. When the attack was over, he tried to clear the desk only for his eyes to fall on an old open letter.

Holding it he saw the name of one of the two previous owners behind it and the broken red wax seal that formed a human skull. His fingers slowly brushed the seal and opened the letter but before he could read it, he was interrupted.

* * *

Keegan and Cu chased each other on the grand stage while Morgana was lost in her own little dreamy word. She was snapped from it when she heard something or someone falling and quickly averted her eyes to her little brother.

The boy was on the ground, holding his knee and tears had appeared on his blue eyes.

"Oh little fire (Keegan)", she said as she jumped on top of the stage with ease and walked to the boy that was sniffing his nose while his loyal friend licked his cheek. "Shh. It is okay", she said as she hugged the boy that quickly hugged back and sniffed once again, holding back the tears. "I am here now"

"It hurts"

"It will pass", she said, her voice soothing like a mother's as her one hand massaged carefully the knee. Slowly, the boy stopped crying and calmed down in his sister's arms. "I know what will make your day", she said after a moment of silence and earned a confused look from the boy. "A song. Our song"

Keegan smiled and wiped his runny nose with his hand and then on his pants as he looked at her. He loved her songs, her voice in general. It soothed him since his mother had died before he could even start to comprehend the world around him.

Making Morgana the mother figure that would lullaby him to sleep

"Our song", he said with little excitement as the girls stood up and cleared her voice. For a moment there was silence as she could imagine herself, back to their hometown; violins and guitars, flutes and clapping hands giving rhythm to her body

Erik walked the dark corridors and used his knowledge of the secret passages to go undetected to the new owners and whoever might have decided to walk his Opera house. He slowly made his way to his special box, No. 5 that was supposed to always be reserved for him.

Of course, the old owners just loved going against his demands and how that angered him. Pushing the oak door open, he was washed with a wave of nostalgia as he walked in. His ears had long followed the childish laughter and he sat down as he watched the duo and the dog.

His eyes tired, lifeless landed on the young boy playing with his dog only to see him falling to the ground. Soon, his sister came and for a moment, our Phantom felt that his heart had started beating again at the look of her freckled face and blue eyes.

 _No, she might be good looking but she will never be as beautiful as my Christine. No, never any woman will be able to compete with my angel of music,_ he argued in his mind and immediately sadness washed over him once again at the memory of his beloved leaving him for another man.

His attention went back to the scene when the voice of the woman reached his ears and drew once again his attention.

She was signing and a song he never heard before but appreciated the tune of it.

( watch?v=ZgDqrziAryw)

 _I hear your voice on the wind_

 _And I hear you call out my name_

 ***turns to look at Keegan as she smiled***

 _"Listen, my child," you say to me_

 _"I am the voice of your history_

 _Be not afraid, come follow me_

 _Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

 ***take his hands into hers and pull him on his feet, bending so she is more at his height she slowly starts to dance***

 _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

 _I am the voice that always is calling you_

 _I am the voice, I will remain_

*the boy laughed slightly as he tried to mimic the girl's leg movements, adding grace and elements of their traditional dances back home*

 _I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

 _The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

 _Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

 _I am the force that in springtime will grow_

 ***the two siblings danced, the girl leading the little boy in a fury of twists and spins, their hands never apart. Smile occurred and a burst of small laughter from the boy as they both could imagine being in the green field and dancing free***

 _I am the voice of the past that will always be_

 _Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

 _I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

 _Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

 ***she let go of him and made a few turns as she moved closer to the centre of the stage with a smile on her face. Cu barked and ran at her only for Morgana to lift him gently and hold him up as she made a few spins and started to sing again***

 _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

 _I am the voice that always is calling you_

 _I am the voice_

 ***letting him down, she let the dog run to the dancing Keegan as she closed her eyes and danced a little, a mix of ballet and Irish dance as she continues to sing with her heart***

 _I am the voice of the past that will always be_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

 _I am the voice of the future_

 ***stopping right in the front of the stage, she slowly raised her arms as she sang the last verses of the song, her voice stable and majestic***

 _I am the voice, I am the voice_

 _I am the voice, I am the voice_

She finished with the perfect ending, taking few deep breaths as she opened her eyes not because of the ending of the song but because of the clapping that started out of nowhere. Looking around she saw a middle-aged woman next to her brother clapping slowly along with a blond girl, younger than her.

They both looked at her wide-eyed while her brother smiled at her. Suddenly, Keegan wrapped his arms around her legs and almost caused her to fall as he smiled brightly and congratulating her as well, making the redhead to blush as red as her flying hair that had managed to somehow escape her braid after all those circles and spins.

Saying that he wasn't impressed, would be a lie

Erik sat there, the urge to clap even a little inside him as he had listened to the whole song. The lyrics and the voice touched him, almost causing a stray tear to escape but he held it back. The woman indeed had a voice.

Not as angelic or perfect as his Christine's but it would do. Hers was slightly deeper, more mature but it was obviously well trained by the ending of the song. He had her actually, not capable of coming close to opera songs but after the last verse, he started to doubt.

Not that it mattered of course. He had given up on everything on his past life and even wondered why he had stayed in the first place. Needless to say, he enjoyed the song.

His eyes went to the blond and then to the middle-aged woman he so well knew and then to the tall man next to them; not taking him more than a few seconds to understand the relationship between the three new owners.

His eyes fall on the woman once again, taking in better her appearance as she spoke to the older woman. Her clothes were clothes of a man, not fully approved by him as his mind could imagine her in a nice dress that would bring more her female side.

Her body could see muscles and strong stance, even though her back was not perfectly straight. The girl might not need singing lessons but could definitely use some on proper posture and most likely, table and lady manners.

As she had sensed him, she turned to look at him and their eyes connected even though she couldn't see him. His breath was cut in his throat as the two pools of deep blue seemed to read his own tortured soul before she was called by the older man.

Deciding that he had exposed himself enough, he slowly retreated into the shadows without any notice but his mind replayed the song and Morgana's voice echoed in his mind.

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister

P.S. Song is called: The Voice by Celtic Woman


	3. Chapter 3

Cáel was about to read the letter when someone cleared their voice, startling the young man and causing him to drop it and look at the direction of the source only for his eyes to meet brown ones.

At the door stood a middle age woman with perfect posture, dressed in a black dress and her hands in front of her chest.

"Can I help you?", she asked her voice stern and cold.

"Oh yes. I am Cáel Farrell the new owner", he said as he stood up and walked towards the woman, his accent slightly thick. "I apologize for Mademoiselle. I thought no one was here"

"It is alright monsieur Farrell. I am Madame Giry"

"The Madame Giry? It is an honour to finally meet you from close", he said as he extended his hand for her.

"You seem to know me", she said as she offered her hand and Cáel kissed her knuckles and bowed slightly, showing manners.

"I have heard great things of you. My parents called you the mistress of ballet and I was hoping to meet you from close one day", he said as he released her hand and looked at her from his tall posture.

"I see. It is quite unusual someone from so far away to have heard so fondly of me and my teachings. However, I am honoured to meet the young owner who decided to open the Opera once again after… well the incident", she said even though she hesitated to finish her sentence.

Her eyes turned misty for a few seconds before gaining her composure and they return back to normal. Before they could exchange any more words, a young blond woman barged into the room.

"Mama, you must see this. No, you must listen to it", she said filled with excitement and a broad smile on her face. Her blond curls bounced slightly and the crème dressed fitted her nicely, showing off her well-formed dancing body and its curves.

"Meg, where are your manners. You are in the presence of the new owner", Giry scolded. "I apologize for monsieur. This is Meg, my daughter", she said as she motioned for the young woman to join her mother's side.

"It is alright Madame. It is a pleasure to meet you miss Meg", Cáel said as he kissed her knuckles and looked at her for a little longer, but she didn't look away either.

She will admit, she never expected to meet the owner or even better to be so handsome. His broad shoulder and the muscled body was visible beneath his good clothes and his long hair gave a new exotic look to his already foreign face, charming the young lady.

"Monsieur, it is an honour to meet you", she said and bowed a little, never forgetting her manners and trying to brush away the small blush on her pale cheeks.

"If I may ask, what got you so excited Miss Meg?"

"Oh, it is a beautiful woman and a young boy. She sings a lovely song and they both dance at the stage, a weird dance. It is amazing, mama, you need to see it"

Hearing about a woman and a young boy, Cáel knew exactly who she was referring to. Mentally chuckling, she took Meg's hand and slowly led her back to the stage with Giry following and suspiciously looking at him and his hand.

* * *

Before they enter the main area, Morgana's voice could be heard echoing throughout the walls and giving them life. Meg increased her pace as they finally arrived at the main room, their eyes on the stage as the said redhead had just left the dog down and continued her dancing and singing.

Giry was impressed by the voice and the moves, slowly along with the rest walking towards the duo. Finally, the woman ended her song, reaching a perfect tone and holding it there for as long as she had to with proficiency.

The moment of peace after it was followed by Meg clapping excited with her mother slowly following, her eyes taking in the appearance of the young star.

"Madame Giry, Miss Meg, this is my sister Morgana", Cáel said with a smile as he motioned for the girl, little older than Meg, to walk towards them.

"Hello", she said, slightly shy since they were her audience and an audience she didn't know it was even there. Quickly, their young brother grabbed her hands and looked at her with his cheerful smile, his tears dry long time.

"And this is our younger brother, Keegan", he motioned for the boy to waved and then hid behind Morgana's legs.

"Hello little one", Meg said and smiled as she slowly approached the young boy who tried to hide more.

"Please do not mind him. He is quite shy", Morgana said and gave another smile while her one hand was on top of Keegan's head while Cu stood and looked at the humans talking, head tilting slightly to the side.

"It is okay. I understand. Oh hello, beautiful", Meg's attention quickly went to Cu who slowly approached the blond and immediately was attacked by a fury of pets from her, not that he mind.

The two older siblings laughed not only at Cu but also from Meg's sudden change of subject and tone.

"What is your name?", she asked as she tried to read the small ID metal plate on the dog's collar.

"Cu", Keegan said or better whispered from behind his sister's legs.

"Cu, what a beautiful name", Meg said and smiled at the little boy who felt his cheeks turn red and slowly looked at the blond.

"Oh my. Not how I expected to meet the great Madame Giry", Morgana said with a faint blush as she was stuck in the middle of all this. "I am very glad to meet you mademoiselle"

Feeling eyes on her form, better say a sort of stare, the red head looked around the room and her eyes landed on the shadow and dark box No. 5 but saw nothing. She looked there a little longer before her brother brings her back to reality.

"Deirfiúr"

"Oh forgive me. What was your question Madame Giry?", Morgana asked, a blush on her cheeks from the small embarrassment but she could have sworn that she felt as if someone was there, up at the box.

"A very well structured voice Miss Morgana. Have taken any lessons perhaps?"

"No Ma'am. However, I am thankful of your comment"

"What brings you here today Madame?", Cáel asked.

"The news of your intentions to open the Opera monsieur Cáel. I was hoping to meet you from close and ask details of your plans"

"Ah yes. My plans", he said as he pushed some of his long hair out of his face. "it is what you must have heard. Repair this room, bring it back to its old glory and give the world a grand opening by the change of the year"

"Big plans monsieur. Big plans. I wish you all the best of luck", Meg said.

"Thank you Miss Meg but I will need more than just luck", he said and grabbed both of Giry's hands. "I can only make them a reality with your help Madame Giry. Your memory of this place will be a big help and I ask you to come back once again and teach the new generation, the new talents of the show"

Antoinette Giry never had heard someone needing her as much as this young man in front of him. However, looking into his eyes he couldn't help but go down the memory lane as a picture of a young Erik flashed into his mind.

She felt sad and guilty for the scared man she had saved all those years ago. It wasn't fully his fault for his emotions, it was also hers. The memories were replaced by the night of the fire, when the incident took place.

She wanted to say no, to go back to her peaceful life. Afraid of history repeating herself but then again, she couldn't. Ballet and teaching, the opera and the show were her life for years. She will never admit out loud but her life was dull without the Opera.

Plus, Erik had disappeared. Never showed signs of life, no more harm could come to her girls.

Taking a deep breath, she looked into Cáel's brown eyes and nodded with her head before her words confirm her movements.

"I will do it monsieur"

Morgana smiled and jumped down the stage, hugging her brother from the side and thanking the middle aged woman.

"Give us two months and this Opera room will be back to its glory. You and your girls can start right away any kind of rehearsal you need, the rooms and dormitories are also untouched in case you want to stay here"

"Oh, that is perfect Mama. It will be almost like before. But we need to cast audition. We lost many girls over the years"

"I will help with that. Since Cáel will be busy with the construction, allow me to help with the auditions and costumes and stagehands as well"

"There are a few old members of the Opera that still looking for a job and give me the certainty that they will work here once again. However, I do appreciate your offer Morgana"

And slowly it all started running smoothly and the once dream was becoming reality.

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister


	4. Chapter 4

Few weeks after the meeting and nothing could spoil the luck and prosperity our heroes had. Dozens of people auditioned for the role in the ballet team, the orchestra and even for stagehands as well.

Workers slowly formed the burnt grand room of the Opera house with the help and good memory of Giry.

The auditions were now over and the famous ballet mistress was back on her teaching on top of the stage. Showing a few basic moves and then inspecting each girl, correcting on the mistakes and observing their work.

Her daughter Meg also joined the group, acting as their leader but also their second teacher.

Cáel worked alongside the men and stagehands to repair most damage despite his title as owner. It was how he has raised after all and the words of his grandfather echoing in his mind.

 _"A good man and a good leader is the one who will sweat along with his team and do the work they do without any exceptions"_  
He held on those words dearie and it was now visible as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and looks at the small progress his team was doing.

Morgana was equally busy with cooking for the groups and also assisting the maids and cleaners that had applied for the job. It was hard to keep such place clean from dust and rats but she managed.  
Joining the team they all cleaned the rooms, the dorms and the offices. Following the same words as her brother, she also felt the need to do something. To help. She wasn't someone sitting and watching others work. No, not her.

Even Erik was quiet. From times to times he would come to the surface and observe how far the work would have gone and at the beginning, he was surprised by seeing the two siblings working alongside the crew.

Doing hard and tiring jobs despite their titles. Even the little boy was trying to help the stagehands by carrying ropes or just some water for them. It was a sight to behold and made him wonder how strange this family of three was.

They were definitely strange enough to attract his attention; especially a certain redhead woman who hummed as she cleaned his box.

Morgana hummed to herself as she cleaned box No. 5. She and another maid had already cleaned the previous 4 but the older woman had denied entering the haunted, as she called box.

Not wanting to pressure her. Morgana sent her to the next one as she took it upon herself to clean the so-called "haunted" box No. 5.

As she opened the oak door she was fascinated by the interior of the box, much different from the others. She had heard the stories of how the ghost of the said opera used to reserve this box.

Now she could see why. It was beautiful and filled with mirrors. The wood had carvings on them in fine detail that didn't go unnoticed by the Irish girl. Brushing her fingers above them she ignored the dust and recognized the wood.

"Red Oak", she whispered as she took in more the majestic small room she was in.

* * *

Erik stood behind one of the two-way mirrors he had placed inside the box. He would have entered if Morgana hadn't beaten him to it. He was about to leave, annoyed that he couldn't enjoy his little special room but stopped as his curiosity got the best of him.

He stood there, quiet as the night herself and observed the young woman who entered and admired each fine detail. He was very surprised when her eye spotted the detailed carvings and admired them with a passion in her blue eyes.

"Red Oak", she had whispered but his keen ears heard her.

His eyes widen and failed to hide his expression when she recognized the type of wood he had personally requested a long time ago. No one before had even dared to guess or even notice the special wood.

No one until her

He stood still and observed her, took in each fine detailed of her figure. From her calloused arms to her muscled legs to her freckled face and bright blue eyes, she took in, memorized each as she cleaned carefully the room.

A humming of a song escaped her lips as she worked with a smile, not showing any signs of tiredness of boredom.

He wanted to leave, his inner voices shouting at him to move. Saying she was not worth it and that she would never match his beloved Christine. However, the voices fell on deaf ears as he was charmed by her.

"Masquerade… paper faces on display. Wear a mask so the world will never find you. Masquerade…", her humming turned into a quiet singing and Erik took all of his power and will to not sing along with her.

This song… this was his song. Yet she sang it and felt the need to join her; his majestic voice in combination with hers. Oh, such a great duet the two of them would make.

 _No. No duet with anyone but Christine. Singing the song or not, she is not worth it. She is not my Christine, she is not my angel_

The voice in his head shouted louder and managed to break him free from his trance only for Morgana to finish her work and exit the room. Leaving him once again alone, broken with nothing but emptiness in his heart and the voices in his mind

Deep down he wished, she had stayed more and sang more. Deep down, he craved to hear her voice again and for a moment Christine's name was erased from his mind. Replaced by another… Morgana.

* * *

Almost a month passed since the three siblings entered the Opera house Populaire and started the work to bring it back to life. Their hard work and the time spent was finally worth it as the grand hall was now back to its former glory.

Few details were left to be added but there was time for that. Now, the most important thing in Cáel mind was the production. He spent restless and sleepless nights trying to find the perfect play for the grand opening but also a patron.

His behaviour and the dark circles under his eyes didn't go unnoticed by the middle sibling who had started to worry about the health of her beloved brother, and so after years, she found herself where she least expected.

 _The chapel_

She wasn't exactly a religious person, especially the one believing in a single god and angels. No, her believes were different but she felt the need; after so long to try. Her brother needed it and so did the Opera house.

It was late at night, she had just put Keegan to sleep with a lullaby before making her way to the chapel with a box of matches on one hand and a picture on the other. Opening the door, she was greeted by cold air and dust, obvious that no one had touched this place for long.

Leaving out a sigh she walked in and closed the door behind her, greeted by loneliness and melancholy. Slowly, her feet took her to the statue of an angel where she lit two candles and places the picture on the floor as she knelt.

The picture, a black and white one showed a happy couple and a horse. The man was at the left of the horse, dressed in simple riding clothes and smiling at the camera. Curly hair was on top of his head and a faint beard.

At the right side of the horse; stood a tall woman who was also smiling but without showing any of her teeth. Her hair, braided into a side one above her left shoulder and she wore men's riding clothes, similar to the man.

They both looked happy and were standing in an endless field with dozens of flowers and clear sky. She smiled as she looked at the picture and then took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

A sweet melody, a song started to escape her lips as she let her heart do the singing once again.

 _I pray you'll be our eyes. And watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise. In times when we don't know_

 _Let this be our prayer. As we go our way._

 _Lead us to a place. Guide us with your grace.  
To a place where we'll be safe_

 _I pray we'll find your light. And hold it in our hearts.  
When stars go out each night. Remind us where you are_

 _Let this be our prayer. When shadows fill our day_

 _Lead us to a place. Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe_

 _We ask that life be kind. And watch us from above  
We hope each soul will find. Another soul to love_

 _Let this be our prayer_

 _Just like every child. Needs to find a place  
Guide us with your grace. Give us faith so we'll be safe_

 _Need to find a place. Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe_

As she finished, she wiped a tear that wanted to escape her eye and looked at the picture of the two people.

"Máthair(mother), Athair (father)… I know you are listening and I want to thank you for your blessings so far. As you can see, the Opera plans are running smoothly and soon we will open it again. However, I am not here just for that… it is Cáel. He is working very hard, you must have noticed and he is much stressed. He doesn't know how to run an Opera house… none of us do...but we have to try… therefore, I ask for your guidance. Please, guide him the proper way, help him run this Opera House and make the dream come true"

* * *

Song: The Prayer - Celtic Woman (Yes I will be using some of her songs unless you have anything to suggest me then I am all ears)

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister

Máthair = mother

Athair = father


	5. Chapter 5

Erik sat down in his lair, tired and exhausted from the battle within him. In the past, the voices only reminded him of his beloved angel Christine but now they were in a fight. Ever since his eyes laid on Morgana, ever since her voice reached his ears…

Everything changed. She was in his mind, popping at random times and driving him crazy. A small part of his aced for her touch, her voice, her eyes but the voices in his head kept only reminding him how cruel love was.

How his heart belonged only to one woman and how he had run away from him at the sight of his face. Leaving out a heavy sigh, he looked at the empty music paper sheets on his organ.

Ever since that night, he couldn't compose. He lost his touch ever since… regret and guilt over the damage of his house filled his heart once again. Thankfully, it was slowly being saved by the siblings; and he couldn't help but be slightly thankful for that.

However, all those memories didn't go away. All those emotions. Sometimes he wished he could rip his own heart out and be free by such bounds that only caused him misery and sadness.

His hands grabbed his head as the voices in his head didn't want to silence. Eyes closed shut as he tried to find some inner peace, to rest and then he heard it.

That sweet music, that _voice_

"Morgana", he found himself exclaiming before he could even think of it.

Slowly the song reached his ears and soothed him. His mind finally was at peace and he focused more on the song only to hear the sad tone behind it and listen carefully to the words that were being sung.

It was a sad song, filled with pain. The pain of the heart and slowly his heart aced too. He wondered what happened that caused this nightingale to sign such song.

Standing up, he didn't even bother to grab his cloak as he quickly made his way towards the source of the voice.

* * *

Reaching the chapel, he stood hidden behind the statue of the angel as memories of a young Christine invaded his mind. However, they were easily overpowered by his will, now stronger as he only wanted to focus on the song.

He stood there, in a trance as he listened with his eyes closed.

The song came to an end and he opened his eyes only to see Morgana wiping a tear.

 _Was she praying? Was she singing for someone she lost?_ He wondered as his eyes fall on the picture and saw that he was right.

"Máthair(mother), Athair (father)… I know you are listening and I want to thank you for your blessings so far. As you can see, the Opera plans are running smoothly and soon we will open it again. However, I am not here just for that… it is Cáel. He is working very hard, you must have noticed and he is much stressed. He doesn't know how to run an Opera house… none of us does..but we have to try… therefore, I ask for your guidance. Please, guide him the proper way, help him run this Opera House and make the dream come true"

Her voice was smooth, like silk but held so many emotions. Hearing her, he was surprised that she prayed and asked for guidance but not for her. For her brother who apparently had troubled ran the Opera.

Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes rest more on the kneeling woman and even follow her figure as she stood, grabbed the picture and walked out of the chapel while the two candles she had lit; were burning slowly.

Being to Ireland before and with his vast knowledge of words and languages, he recognized that the two people she asked for help were her parents. That made him wonder what happened to them.

However, that was a story for another time. Looking back at the place she knelt, her words echoed in her mind.

Her parents might not be able to help her, but a certain Ghost will. It wasn't like he would let his precious Opera be run by someone as inexperienced as the young Farrell was. No, his house, his opera had one more chance and he would make sure to not go to waste.

* * *

Cáel rubbed his eyes as he walked down the corridor to his office. He barely slept the previous night, his mind too occupied with worries to allow him a proper rest. Dark circles had formed under his brown eyes from the constant lack of sleep and his hair was slightly messy and unwashed.

Even the faintest of the red hair had appeared on his chin n jaw from not shaving them.

He opened the door and then let it close behind him as he took his usual seat on the old chair. Rubbing his eyes again, his gaze landed on top of his desk only to his surprise to find a script of a play and on top of it, a letter.

The red skull shaped on the wax and the elegant writing on his name on the other side caused chills to run down his spine and the hair at the back of his neck to stand.

He had heard stories about the ghost and his famous letters. Of course, everyone thought he was gone and if he was truly back… a worry dropped at the bottom of his stomach in fear that he might have angered the Phantom.

The last thing he wanted was for anyone to get injured or worse killed.

Taking a deep breath, he broke the seal and opened the letter.

 _Monsieur Cáel Farrell,_

 _I officially welcome you to my Opera House. By reading this letter you must know by now who I am but fear not as I am not here to cause any such trouble as you might have guessed. It is admirable the seer will you have and your plan to reopen the Grand Opera._

 _I approve of your plans and I haven't failed to notice that you lack certain criteria on how to run such a place and lead it to prosperity. I have decided to offer you my assistance as I only wish to see excellence inside my Opera._

 _For reasons you know, I will only contact you and stay silent and away from the rest of the residents. I will guide you and teach you the proper management as long as you follow all my words without a moment of hesitation or second thought._

 _Fail to do that and I will be forced to take actions that will not favour anyone, especially your family and yourself after the hard work you have put to restore my Opera House._

 _I will start by leaving you with a copy of a play I find most suited for the Grand Opening and one certain to attract the audience you seek._

 _Until next time_

 _Yours truly,_

 _O.G_

Cáel took a deep breath and let the letter down before a faint smile and then laughter escape his lips. The great Phantom of the Opera was real and was… was assisting him. He didn't know if he should feel honoured or scared or who knew what.

His eyes travelled the room, wondering if the said man/ghost was looking at him. He suddenly stood up and gave a faint bow to the shadows.

"Thank you for your assistance monsieur Phantom. I will try my hardest to meet your expectations and together we will make Opera Populaire great again", he said and placed the letter in his pocket.

He grabbed the script of the play and exited the office, heading towards the main stage.

* * *

Once again, Erik was left shocked, frozen on the spot. It had started to become a habit of the siblings to leave him speechless.

He stood in one of his special corridors and planned to watch the older of the Farrell reading his letter. He expected fear and shock and he got it at the very beginning even though something in his guts was telling him that it wasn't fully due to the letter.

His eyes stayed on the young man as he read the letter carefully, in utter silence. After he finished, he saw him leaning back on the chair and his next reaction shocked him and angered him.

He laughed. The Irish boy laughed and Erik thought he was laughing at him. Obviously not shaken by his letter or even touched by his offer. His hands trembled and turned into fists as he glared at the man, failing to realize that it was the laughter of relief and not of mockery.

His anger disappeared when Cáel bowed to the shadows, ironically almost looking at his direction.

"Thank you for your assistance monsieur Phantom. I will try my hardest to meet your expectations and together we will make Opera Populaire great again"

His words left the Phantom speechless and for a moment he thought he was actually being mocked. However, he could hear the honesty in his voice and could see it in his brown eyes.

The Irish put the letter in his pocket and grabbed the play before leaving the room with a smile on his face and feeling the weight on his shoulder being lifted.

Erik stood there for what felt like an eternity, unable to move, to think properly. It was the first time he was actually thanked for his assistance, for his letters.

As he stood there, looking at the empty room; only one thought crossed his mind.

He should get used to such surprises because those siblings, the Farrell, were more unpredictable and peculiar than he had calculated.

Perhaps, with them as owners , it wouldn't be as bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] - Yeah! New chapter! I apologize for the time skips but I am out of ideas for now so I try to bring closer the meeting between Madame Morgana and Monsieur Erik. It is coming soon, I promise you that and as for now, I try to show you a little bit of everyone's character, a basic development of Erik and his interaction with them. Do not worry, more spicy things and more shipping will start soon.  
For now, I simply prepare the ground ;) Enjoy and do not forget to R&R**

* * *

Less than a month until the great opening of the Hunted Opera Populaire and everything runs smoothly and of course, filled with worry. Tickets already started to be sold, posters to be posted and final rehearsals are on the way.

Through this time, Erik has been leaving letters to the young owner with instructions and changes that should happen on the performance of the cast or the orchestra. Weirdly, never his letters mentioned anything about the ballet team; not yet.

So far Madame Giry had done an excellent job and the new ballerinas were more prominent than the last ones. It was almost like the dark past when he ran the Opera, when he was feared and when he had everything.

However, now, he had to stay low and the kind Irish had taken his place in perfecting the play. Following his instructions, he corrected each person but his way was… strange to the musical genius.

He stood as usual in his box, observing the rehearsals. Keegan sat on a chair next to him, observing as well. The young boy had taken a liking to him and his box, often refusing to leave and preferred to tear up and stand his ground than ran away.

In the end, Erik gave in and allowed him to stay and visit. Secretly and deep down, he enjoyed the company of the quiet boy and slowly found himself guiding him and teaching him the proper ways of music and dancing.

He could still remember when the two of them met the first time.

* * *

 _3.5 weeks ago_

 _Erik made his way to his box using one of his favourite passages, not in the mood to play it brave and walk normally. As he opened the mirror and walked in, he noticed that he wasn't alone. No, the younger of the Farrell siblings were with him as well._

 _His back turned on the Phantom, he observed the ballerinas dance and slowly tried to mimic some of their moves; quite badly and clumsy._

 _Our dear Phantom observed him, not really approving of a male ballerina but he could see the flame and passion in the boy's eyes as he tried to practice._

 _"You shouldn't be here", he finally said, masking his voice and using an old trick to make it echo in the box; never giving away his position in the shadows._

 _Keegan stopped and lowered his lifted leg, eyes wide as he carefully looked around in search for the owner of this hunting but powerful voice. Unable to do so, he stood normally and slammed his back on the balcony wall, his eyes trying to look for anything that will give away the mysterious voice._

 _Erik noticed this but wasn't surprised. He had a tendency of scaring people without even showing his face and he was nothing but a young boy. However, as Erik inspected better he noticed that he wasn't afraid of him as his eyes went to the shadows while also himself making sure to stay close to the candles._

 _Was he afraid of the shadows? No… he was afraid of the darkness._

 _"You are scared of the darkness aren't you?", he said rather amused_

 _"..No… I am not scared…", Keegan said, trying to find all the courage he could._

 _"Is that so?"_

 _Accepting the challenge, Erik did another trick and killed the flames of the candles; allowing the room to be engulfed in darkness. The only source of light coming from the balcony that overlooked the stage but that was barely enough._

 _Keegan's eyes widen and tried to steady his breathing, his whole body shaking while tears threaten to escape his eyes._

 _"I… I am… not… scared… I… am not… scared… I am not… scared", the same words repeatedly left his mouth as his breath calmed down. Suddenly, the door of the box opened slightly as Cu jumped in and stood protectively in front of his young master._

 _Barking and growling, the terrier locked eyes with Erik and challenged him to take a step closer. Personally, he never liked dogs. He found them rather loud and noisy; cats instead were far more graceful, quiet and full of charm._

 _Glaring at the dog he tried to scare the pest away but he failed as the dog stayed silent, not moving an inch. He had to admit that the loyalty of the animal slightly touched him._

 _"Cu", Keegan suddenly said hugging the dog and burying his head on his white fur. "Cu, you are here", he let the tears to fall from his eyes as he hugged the dog closely._

 _Erik couldn't help but close his eyes and leave a deep sigh. The young boy was no threat and scaring him wasn't his cup of tea either. Opening them again, he spoke this time normally as he showed his figure to the distant light._

 _"You shouldn't be afraid of the darkness but rather what hides in it. The darkness and shadows can be your enemies and your friends. They can hide things from you but also hide you from things", he said as Keegan locked eyes with him._

 _The young boy listened carefully to the wise words the masked man said. Raising his head, he looked at him and his white mask that seemed to glow faintly under the illumination of the light. He is a man… a man with a mask… is he…, his thoughts slowly echoed in his mind as he swallowed._

 _"Are you… the phantom…?", he asked, his voice now more stable and his baby blue eyes never leaving his light ones._

 _"Yes. I am the Phantom of the Opera"_

 _"…cool", the boy exclaimed slowly and found himself to smile as he petted his dog who still eyed Erik with a suspicious look but was also calmer and slightly relaxed._

 _"Cool?", Erik found himself questioning out loud and the boy gave a nod with his head._

 _"Lady Meg spoke stories about you… we… I and my friends used to tell ghost stories and myths to each other…it is good to finally meet one for real"_

 _There was a silence between them, our Phantom unable to produce any sound or word as he stared at the little redhead boy. He couldn't understand, he had scared the boy just a few minutes ago but now the same boy smiled at him._

 _This family was proving itself weirder and weirder by the second._

 _"This is my box little luch (mouse) and it will stay like this"_

 _Keegan's eyes widen as the man spoke his language with a perfect accent._

 _"Is féidir leat Gaeilge a labhairt (you can speak Irish)"_

 _"Yes I can but I won't repeat my words. Now, off you go"_

 _Keegan quickly hugged Erik's legs and our phantom took all of his mental will to not react to the sudden touch of the young boy. He stood frozen there, no one has ever hugged him or his leg and this felt strange but couldn't shake the warmth inside his heart._

 _He looked down at the young boy who gave a toothy smile and then exited the box, his dog following behind him._

 _"Speak about this to no one", the Phantom's voice reached Keegan's ear but the boy simply kept smiling; not intending to do such thing either way._

Now here they were; the two of them observing the rehearsals. Even Cu was with them, the terrier getting a liking to our masked man and was currently sleeping next to Erik's leg much to his dismay.

"Listen carefully little luch and tell me what is wrong", Erik said out of the blue and the boy nodded before closing his eyes and focusing on the music playing by the Orchestra.

There was a moment of silence before Keegan opened his eyes and looked at one of the violists.

"This guy is behind the rest. He is too slow… doesn't fit with the others", he said and pointed at the said man who was indeed doing such mistake.

Erik nodded in approval, a faint smile on his face. The boy had a good musical ear and was very observant. He was also right, as he had written about the man in his last letter and waited to see improvements.

Indeed, a few seconds later Cáel walked towards the orchestra. The ghost of the opera leaned forward, first time witnessing the way the young owner was applying his instructions and he was indeed curious.

* * *

Cáel walked down to the Orchestra and waited for them to stop before greeting the Maestro but also the members who greeted them back.

"Monsieur Cáel, how can I help you?", the old man said. He was the same Maestro who had been in the old days of the Opera and impressively accepted his old job back without a moment of hesitation despite the old fiasco with the Phantom.

"Forgive me for interrupting but I have been observing and listening to your amazing performance", by hearing those words the members smiled and whispered between them, even dropping some teasing. "I might not be a musician but I did notice something that I feel like bringing to your attention gentlemen"

"What is that?", a cellist asked.

"Monsieur Pablo… I truly believe that you are slightly slower than the rest and it creates an unbalance"

"Hmm", the Maestro exclaimed and ordered everyone to repeat the previous part while his primary focus was on the violist Pablo. As the song finished, the old man looked at the younger one.

"Looks like Monsieur is right and you are indeed a few seconds late"

"I apologize for that Maestro, monsieur Cáel"

"Very good ear", Maestro said as he turned to look at the redhead.

"Let's just say that I have my way when it comes to music", he said and bowed slightly, one hand over his chest as his brown eyes for a moment adverted to box 5 and then he took his leave.

* * *

Erik's light blue eyes followed the Irish man until he disappeared backstage. His mind was blank, unable to comment or even say anything about… all this.  
When he approached and greeted the men, by their response it was obvious that he had earned their respect and the way he talked; as if he was trying not to hurt their feelings.

Perhaps that was his aim, quite a foreign idea to him. An Opera House ran by kindness… the truth was always unpleasant and this is how it should be served, not sugar-coated. Well, at least by his preview of the world but so far Cáel's way seemed effective so he would let it pass.

The orchestra went back to their practice and young Keegan once again tried to mimic and dance like the ballerinas while Erik watched amused.

"What about the ballerina's?", he asked after a few minutes and the poor boy had to stop on his tracks. One leg was half bend n was somehow held by his hands while the one supporting his body shook as it was untrained and weak for such task.

However, he kept and stayed there as his eyes went on the ballerina's and observed carefully.

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister

Máthair = mother

Athair = father

Luch = mouse


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N] - Almost there, almost there for the first contact between Madame Morgain and** Monsieur **Erik. Thank you so much for being patient and I know how much you want to go straight to the good parts. Trust me, I do too but first I would like to prepare the ground ;) and also show the lives & interactions of all my protagonists, **especially **Erik and the 3 siblings.**

Don't **forget to R &R**!

* * *

One week left and everyone was ready; anxious and excited, worried and happy. Everyone had a mixture of emotions in, especially in our Morgana and Cáel. The former one was currently checking the curtains and making sure that they would meet no obstacle during the big day.

As she was checking some ropes, a familiar voice reached her ears and she couldn't help but smile.

"Cursed be the powerful witch and her spells. Doomed my land and after my throne. Have you come back for another battle Morgana?"

As the redhead turned her whole body, her eyes landed on a dirty - blond woman of her age standing in the middle of the stage wearing a purplish-blue dress made by velvet and good material.

"Well well, mighty king. I can say the same for you. Be prepared King of the Knights as you will not be saved by your dear warlock this time", Morgana said, her voice serious as she raised her hands.

"I will end your rain once and for all"

And with that, the two girls ran at each other only to be hugged in the end. Morgana, taller and stronger lifted the shorter blond and did a few spins along with her before letting her down.

"Rian, I cannot believe you are here you Stook (idiot/fool) woman"

"I love you too Mor", the blond said as the two of them hugged properly before breaking it and look at each other, not caring about the small audience of stagehands above them.

"But really what are you doing here?"

"I came for you of course. I came to see your big opening day, your ball and check on you on top of the list"

"Wait you mean-"

"Yes! I and Jack bought tickets for the show of course"

"Jack? Jack is here?!"

"Duh! U know him, he simply couldn't let me come here alone", Arthurian said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you should be thankful that you have such a caring husband. Most women would kill to be in your place"

"I know so what have you been? Tell me everything"

Morgana let out a laugh as she connected her hands with her friend and walked towards the room, giving a wave and small bow to the stagehands above them as they clapped for their previous small performance.

* * *

Erik was anxious as well. In a week everything will be judged and only with perfection can the Opera Populaire be brought back to the spotlight. He was so busy with observing everything and writing his letters that he had completely shut off the voices in his head.

However, he had also failed to spend time watching his nightingale. She was constantly busy, helping with the production and he felt himself missing her; her voice, her laughter, her eyes.

Taking into a decision, he started to scout the Opera in search for the read head who could calm down his thoughts; the woman who had started to slowly heal his heart even though she didn't know it.

He finally found her on the stage, inspecting the curtains and working alongside the stagehands. Dressed in a white shirt and brown pants, Erik wondered if he would ever see her in a dress. He took a seat in the shadows, where no one could see him but he had a great view of her.

Her back was turned on him but he didn't mind. He observed her carefully, leaving out a sigh as she moved gracefully on the stage. Checking and tying roped and curtains. The tip of his eye spotted a dirty blond woman walked to the stage, tiptoeing to be more specific.

Raising the eyebrow covered by his mask, he looked at the foreign woman carefully climbed the stage and stood at the other edge of the scene and looking at Morgana before speaking.

"Cursed be the powerful witch and her spells. Doomed my land and after my throne. Have you come back for another battle Morgana?"

"Well well, mighty king. I can say the same for you. Be prepared King of the Knights as you will not be saved by your dear warlock this time", Morgana said, her voice serious as she raised her hands.

"I will end your rain once and for all"

Confused Erik watched as the two women met at the middle of the stage, only for Morgana to pick up the shorter woman and spin her as they both laughed.

So they are friends, he thought and couldn't help but smile faintly, amused by the two women who acted based on their names. The legend of King Arthur, how interesting.

He zoomed into the discussion once it started again but his eyes were on the newcomer as they started to read her like an open book. Bubbly and loud personality. She would be good friends with Meg and she is wearing a dress but by the accent, I can say she is from Ireland as well

His detection skills and his racing mind came to a halt when the name of a man reached his ears.

"Jack? Jack is here?!"

Who was this Jack they spoke off and why did he make his nightingale so happy? He didn't know but he could feel his anger rising but also sadness fighting alongside it, realizing that she was taken by another man.

A man without the face of a gargoyle, a man who is not a murderer, a man worthy of her beauty.

"Duh! U know him, he simply couldn't let me come here alone", Arthurian said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you should be thankful that you have such a caring husband. Most women would kill to be in your place"

His heart started beating again, faster than normal as he felt a wave of relief washing over him and looked at the two women left the stage but not before giving a bow to the stagehands above them.

So this Jack is with this woman, not with Morgana.

However, he did wonder if there was any man in her life as so far she showed no interest in anyone and she wore no ring.

 _Do not have your hopes up or you will get hurt again. Even if there is no man, one will appear and take her away before you can even show yourself to her. Just like with Christine, she will choose someone else and will leave you here to rot_

The voices once again started and he couldn't help but leave out a sigh and walk back to his lair. No use fighting them now, they would eventually be silenced or he would find the power to push them back but not now.

* * *

Cáel walked into his office with new papers in his arms and carefully placed them on the desk before sighing. The final preparations were over and he couldn't wait to tell the great news to the cast but he had to wait for the perfect time.

Leaving out a sigh he pushed his hair back and stood with his back to the door, unaware of the person standing there until he was trapped in a headlock and a fist rubbed against his head. His eyes widen a min later when a familiar feeling washed over him and memories replayed in his mind.

"Jack…Jack! Stop acting the maggot (being a jerk) and release me this instant"

"Say the magic word first Cáel boy"

"Oh heck no", he said and laughed as he tackled the man to the ground and after some straggling, he managed to free himself and put some distance between him and the brunette.

"Missed me?", Jack said and opened his arms as the two of them embraced in a brotherly hug.

"Not at all after this", Cáel admitted and fixed his hair that was now tangled and messy.

"You definitely grew older the past few months here red"

"Perhaps. I am the owner of an Opera after all", he said and stood with his hands stretched.

"So I saw. However, I will judge this after the show and the ball of course"

"Wait... what?"

"You heard me. Arthurian and I are here to stay and give you some moral support of course"

"Cut the jokes"

"I am hurt red", Jack said and placed a hand over his white shirt. Cáel had to admit that it was weird to see his childhood friend dressed more formally.

"You two are… ", not able to finish his sentence, he took a seat at his chair and rubbed his temples. However, he did smile as he missed this; all of this.

"Well then", Jack started as he sat on the chair across from his friend and leaned back. "Tell me everything you were too busy to put on one letter", he joked.

* * *

Meg walked down the corridors leading to the ballerina's dorm, Keegan holding her hand and Cu following shortly behind them when she heard laughter and spotted Morgana and Arthurian walking the opposite direction.

"Keegan!", the visitor exclaimed and knelt on one knee with opens arms as the young boy ran to her arms"

"Rian!", he shouted as he hugged the woman happily while Cu barked and tried to get some of that affection.

In the same time, Morgana had walked to Meg and gave the blond a hug. The 4 months here would have been so lonely if she hadn't befriended the dancer in front of her. The two girls clicked immediately and spent hours and hours together.

Teaching each other how to dance or talking about the past of the Opera house; including the story with the Phantom and of course Christine. After hearing that the rising star had left her, Morgana became best friends with Meg.

She refused to let her alone and always ate and spent time with her. Even Keegan warmed up to her and Meg would gladly help babysit him or even take care of him when Morgana had to run for some business with her brother.

"Thank you so much for looking after him"

"Do not thank me Morgana. I love having him around and teaching him some ballet", she said and the two girls chuckled at the young boy's love for the said dance.

"You must be Meg I presume. Mor has told me so much about you. Well as much as she could in the past half an hour", Arthurian said as she approached the two girls, Keegan holding on her skirt of dear life.

"Mor?", the blond ballerina left out a laughter as she looked at Morgana who blushed a shade of dark pink. "You had such a lovely nickname and you never told me? I am hurt"

"She does. I picked it up for her. I am Arthurian by the way, but you can call me Rian. All my friends do"

"Okay then… Rian. Glad to meet you", Meg said little shocked that the girl In front of her called her a friend even though they know each other for a single minute.

"I was just showing her around and telling her some of the stories you did. Care to join us Meg?"

"Well… uhm…."

"Of course she does", Rian said and interlocked hands with the blond. "If you are the original story teller then I cannot wait. You must even know some hot gossips in here; I have been dying for good ones"

Meg smiled and interlocked hands with Morgana as the three of them straggled to talk in the narrow corridor while laughing, already enjoying each other's company while Keegan followed close behind, and his small hands holding onto the pants of his sister.

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister

Máthair = mother

Athair = father

Luch = mouse

Stook -=idiot/fool

Acting the maggot = being a jerk


	8. Chapter 8

The big day was here, the first show of the Opera Populaire after almost 5 years. A simple production, chosen by Erik, and one everyone hoped would pull their lovable Opera out of the mud and back to the big stage.

Everyone was gathered at the backstage or on the stage, hidden behind the red curtain as Cáel cleared his throat and waited for everyone to be quiet in order to tell them the news he had and then let the show begin.

"Thank you all for your hard tries those past 4 months and I know you are all anxious about this show but please. Do not be. Instead, take a deep breath and show your love for the Opera, the dancing and the music to show. Finishing, I would like to inform you all that right now, behind those red curtains…we had a full house of overly dressed rich people who came to see you"

Whispers and small excitement noises started between everyone, no one expecting a full house or to be thanked before even they perform. His words echoed in their minds and they all looked at him and gave a bow before taking their places.

Cáel looked shocked when they bowed to him and looked at his siblings only for them to do the same. He smiled, showing teeth before the trio walked to take their place at one of the boxes as rightful owners.

* * *

The show was a big success. Once over and the red curtains fell, clapping echoed throughout the room. All the casts and the orchestra took their places and bowed to the rich people who didn't stop clapping, some even standing as they congratulated the perfect performance.

After the hard part was over, it was time for celebrations as the tradition went. The cast had time to change, whoever wished, while the audience was lead to the big ballroom where small pastries and alcohol was offered.

Everyone in their expensive dresses and customs, drinking and chatting with each other until they were interrupted by the sound of a spoon hitting on the side of a champagne glass. Their eyes looked at the top of the double marble white stairs as the three siblings stood proudly in their finest of clothing.

Cáel stood at the very right, dressed in a black shirt that was buttoned up to the neck and a purple leather vest with black flowers imprinted on it. Black tight pants and black, polished shoes finished the outfit. His brown-red hair let free and combed to the back, allowing his face and square jaw to be visible.

Next to him was Morgana, dressed in a Victorian style purple dress with black beneath and no sleeves. Her collarbone exposed, showing her pale skin and half of her hair were braided at the front and finished at the back, giving her a sort of hoop or halo-like impression while the rest ended middle of her back.

Keegan stood next to his sister, hands holding the dress as he hid half of his face from the people watching them; shyness taking over him. He was dressed in simple black pants with a white shirt, unbuttoned at the neck and a plain dark purple vest.

The older of the Farrell siblings was the one who decided to draw the attention of people but now that he had it, he found himself with small stage fright and unable to speak any words. To his luck, his sister gathered up her courage and puffed her chest before speaking for him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Morgain Farrell and along with my siblings I welcome you to the official opening of the Opera Populaire", people clapped and a few whistles came from the cast. "We are familiar with the history of this place and the incident that took place almost 5 years ago. However, with hard work and dedication, we brought it to you back. I would like personally to thank everyone who helped achieve this dream. From the cast to the orchestra who brought the show into life, to the ballerinas and the stagehands who made sure everything would run smoothly and you will be given nothing but excellence *the people called bowed and some clapped* Ending this unfortunately big speech *few people laughed* I would like to thank you all of you who despite the history, you came. You bought the tickets and came here to witness out first out of many shows. For that, we will be forever grateful and we give you our promise to serve you and give you only the best"

Finishing, Morgana gave a deep bow in the most ladylike manner while her brothers bowed to the waist to the rich people who started to clap loudly for them and especially for the young lady with the touching speech.

"One last announcement before I allow this celebration to officially start, I would like to introduce you our new patron… Count Lucas Alard"

A young man stood at the lower of the steps and placed a hand on his heart before bowing, some of his jet black hair falling on his face as she raised himself and looked at the people via deep blue eyes.

He was dressed in a black shirt with the two buttons open, black pants and a long red coat that stopped behind his knees.

"It is my great honour to be the patron of this great place and I would say a few words but miss Farrell covered, I believe. everything", he said and looked at the said woman who blushed faintly from embarrassment.

Perhaps her speech was too big. Gosh, how she hated upper-class meetings and balls. Well, technically, it was her first one but she still hated them.

* * *

After the small announcement, the music started to play and the celebration started as well. Some people left but the majority stayed and they started to interact with each other, dance and some men even approached the ballerinas.

At the top of the stairs, the three siblings were gathered in a small circle.

"You are a life saviour you know that Deirfiúr, you know that?", Cáel said.

"I like to hear it more often from now on", she joked and the two of them laughed.

"That speech though. It was magnificent, maybe you should do the talking and I will stand there looking handsome and as one of them", emphasizing his point, he smoothed his vest and passed a hand through his hair.

"You didn't think it was too long?"

"Nah, it was just perfect"

"Thank you Deartháir but it is time to go down and you know, actually socialize. Plus we have left Jack and Rian alone u know", she said and pointed at the couple.

Jack wore a white shirt with slightly buggy sleeves and a brown patterned vest with dark brown pants and black closed shoes. His hair was glued to the side but few strands seemed to escape and his wife tried her best to fix them back in place only for them to not obey her.

Rian was dressed in a simple but beautiful dress with a white upper part and a turquoise skirt with flowers imprinted on them. A black corset on her waist above the white shirt and her hair braided to an elegant bun at the back of her head.

Next to them was Meg, dressed still as a ballerina, which consisted of a white fluffy skirt that stopped above her knees and one sleeved tight white shirt that left her collarbone and one shoulder exposed.

Her blond hair was up in a tight bun with some of them been left down to land gently on her shoulders. Next, to her, Madame Giry stood dressed in a fancy black dress with a second layer made of lace and her hair into a braided bun as usual.

"You are right", he said as his eyes were glued on Meg and slowly the three of them made their way to their friends.

* * *

"Mor", Rian exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. "You look beautiful and that speech. Congratulations"

"Letting your sister save your ass once again huh Red?", Jack teased Cáel but the said man's eyes were on Meg's form as she greeted a rich old man.

Sending his eyes, she turned her body and locked her eyes with him. The silence was between them as they seem to get lost at each other's eyes and the only thing that interrupted them when the music started to play and couples walked towards the centre of the room.

Jack cleared his throat and gave a gentle push at his friend who seemed to snap fully out of his trance.

"May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?", he asked as he bent slightly and extended his hand.

Meg was frozen on her spot, eyes wide and mouth slightly open as she found herself unable to speak or move. Both Morgana and Arthurian gave a nudge on the blond in an attempt to help.

"I... It would be an honour monsieur", she replied rather shy and she placed her hands into his before they both make their way to the centre and join the rest of the dancing couples.

Arthurian laughed and grabbed Jack's hand before she dragged him to do the same as well, her excitement and smile never fading.

Morgana was left along with Keegan whose attention was drawn by a little girl with brown pigtails and dressed in a baby pink dress that stopped a little above her ankles. The girl giggled and played with the bottom of her dress while stealing glances at Keegan.

Morgana smiled and slowly pushed and encouraged the little boy to go to her. At first, Keegan was shy and kept hiding his face behind her dress but after a few minutes, he gave up and was left standing in front of the little girl.

The girl bowed a little and giggled, hand in front of her mouth as Keegan felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. After a few moments of giggling and staring, the little girl grabbed his hand n pulled him to dance there on the spot.

Keegan was stiff as a rock but slowly relaxed and tried to follow her steps, having no idea when it came to this kind of dances. He looked at Morgana for help but she simply smiled and winked at him before he was dragged little further away by the dancing girl.

"Mademoiselle, may I have this dance?", a voice came from behind her and she turned to see the count standing a few feet behind her with his hand extended and his body slightly bent forward.

"With great pleasure monsieur", she replied as she took his hand and let him lead her to the middle of the room.

* * *

Erik watched the show from his box, the siblings had made sure to be left empty for him only and Morgana always took good care of it and kept it clean and tidy. The show went on and everything was perfectly placed.

In the end, he was proud and when the clapping started he couldn't help but feel a small satisfaction inside him. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He chose the show, he corrected everyone and the clapping of those people was the proof of his amazing work.

After it, he walked through the passaged and secret hallways to arrive at the tallest floor of the ballroom; from there, staying in the shadow of the big statues that decorated it, he observed the whole area.

His eyes fell on Morgana and he had to hold his breath as he saw her standing there, dressed in that purple and black dress that brought out the bright blue eyes she was gifted with. Once his small shock was over, he smiled amusedly at the trouble Cáel had when it came to speech.

The smile of amusement was replaced by one of pride as his nightingale took the chance and gave a stunning speech filled with humble words that gave everyone a place in it. However, he had to give it to her; she was smart.

He saw how her eyes shined with intelligence when in the end, thanked the audience that came and even bowed to show her respect. The perfect way to win over rich high-class people is by making them feel like they played important roles even though all the could be doing was sitting and commenting.

He was about to leave and allow her to enjoy the party when her next words caused him to stop.

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister

Máthair = mother

Athair = father

Luch = mouse

Stook -=idiot/fool


	9. Chapter 9

"One last announcement before I allow this celebration to officially start, I would like to introduce you our new patron… Count Lucas Alard"

 _A patron? And also a count?!,_ his rage suddenly increased as he remembered Raoul and how he took his beloved Christine away from him. How he had charmed her away but only saw her once she sang while he had seen her grow.

His eyes landed on the man and then at Morgana as they looked at each other. One hand turned into a fist and started to shake as he tried to take deep breaths. He couldn't understand why he cared so much.

What if the count wins her over? What does it matter? He was handsome and young and rich… Before he knew it, he found himself storming off through the passageways and down to his lair, unable to think.

How he hated that once his eyes had landed on a woman when his heart had started to beat and a small hope started to exist it was then when a handsome count would show up. Angry he sat in front of his organ and let his anger being taken upon the keys.

He still hadn't composed nor he could yet but he did find it effective to take his anger on his beloved organ than on his cave. He had broken too many stuff and he had spilt too much ink during one of his outburst.

* * *

Two weeks after the grand opening and the Opera was back on track. Every night it was a full house and after it a smaller this time celebration between the cast members and a few rich men.

Then, the production stopped as Christmas arrived and then, of course, they had to prepare for the masquerade of the New Year Celebration.

Even until the night of the masquerade, Opera Populaire was filled with music and dances; alcohol and many gossips on ballerinas and sponsors. Everyone was having fun, everyone but a lonely Phantom that had locked himself inside his lair.

However, despite battling with his inner demons, the sudden news and the voice of his nightingale that echoed throughout the Opera; he had made a plan. He wouldn't let the count win this time.

Oh no, this time he would play his cards better.

* * *

Morgana and Arthurian were in the former's room. Dressed already in their costumes and simply chatting about the latter's trip.

"I cannot believe you are leaving in 2 days, Rian"

"Well, Mor, I have to you know. But I will be back for sure. This place is so much fun and the gossip and the wine"

The two women laughed when there was a knock at the door before Meg walked into the room.

"Meg! Oh, you look beautiful!", the dirty blond woman said and motioned with her finger for the ballerina to do a twist around herself.

She was dressed in a beautiful ballerina costume from reproduction the Swan Lake. Her skirt was fluffy and barely covering her rear, high white stockings, a long sleeved white tight shirt with the exposed collarbone.

A plan white masked with fake white feathers at the side was on her right hand and she used it to hide the blush on her cheeks from the comment.

"Both of you look stunning as well", she replied as the two friends stood up and did a circle around themselves.

Morgana wore a strapless purple corset with black plant veins on the front and lace around the chest, finishing with a black ribbon in the middle. At the bottom, a black skirt was connected to it.

The back was longer than the front but the said front had a second layer of transparent black lace and exposed her long legs. Three black ribbons were at the front of her waist and she wore black tall socks and closed toe shoes.

Her hair was braided at the left side, starting from her temple and led all the way to the left side where the rest of them fall on her shoulder and stopped right after her chest in length.

Arthurian wore a similar corset only at the colours of green and black and with much less lace and exposed shoulders but long sleeved. She had a black long skirt, ankle length which had also a second layer of lace above it.

Her hair was split in half and each one was braided into circular buns above her ear, giving her a more old English style.

"I do not like the hair though honestly", the shorter Irish said and pointed at Meg's simply hairstyle of half up and half down that she usually wore. "I know. Come here, Meg. I will make u a princess"

Hesitantly, the dancer walked towards the older women and she was pushed to sit on the chair in front of the mirror before having her ribbon being pulled gently away, allowing her hair to fall free on her back.

"Relax Meg. Rian is the best when it comes to hair", she said and gave a reassuring smile as the said woman massage Meg's scalp and combed the blond hair with her fingers.

"I need a song to give me inspirit-", before Rian could finish her sentence, her face light up as the perfect song came into her mind and looked at her friend with a smirk.

"Oh dear. I know that smirk"

"Come on! It will be fun, plus it will feel like home"

"Rian-"

"Please, Mor. For your dear friend who has to leave"

Morgana was hit by blue-green puppy eyes and she found herself smiling and leaving a deep sigh. "Very well", she said and looked at Meg who was confused beyond the point. "You just relax and enjoy this so Irish song"

The blond nodded as the two older women started to tap their shoes on the ground, creating a sort of music, a beat to help them.

 **(M: Morgana, A: Arthurian, D: Duet)**

 ** _D_** ** _:_** _Tonight we're going to meet some lads. As girls who dressed up gaily  
And we'll be dancing till the dawn. We're going to the Céili_

 ***Meg observed as the two women kept tapping their shoes, while Riana had started already to braid some of her hair while signing***

 _The ones they come from miles around. From Venice and from  
To show us all their fancy steps. We're going to the Céili_

 ***As the braiding continued, Meg found her own fit tapping at the beat while Morgana was passing flowers to Arthurian***

 _They're playing tunes on everything. From pipes to ukulele  
It sounds so good you can't sit down. We're dancing At The Céili_

 ** _M_** ** _:_** _All the boys we love so well. So handsome, young and charming  
They're in New York and Boston now. They should be home here farming_

 _My own true love has sailed away. To be an endless rover  
Cause times are tough and he will save. To start a new life over_

 ** _A:_** _He writes me letters every week. To say how much he's slavin'  
And he promises that he'll be back. Before the hay needs savin'_

 _But it's hard to love somebody. That you're not in touch with daily  
So I'm looking for somebody new. Tonight down At The Céili_

 ** _*the braid was finished and Rian leaned on Meg's shoulder as she sang and motioned for her to look at the mirror. However, the two of them moved away and did a few spins and Meg couldn't help but advert her eyes on them instead.*_**

 ** _M_** _: The winter nights are long and hard. And time goes by so slowly  
I wish my true love he was here. And in his arms I'd go_

 _He'd whisper tender words of love to me. And kiss my lips so sweetly  
And quickly I'd surrender to. His manly charms completely_

 ** _D_** _: He writes me letters every week. To say how much he's slavin'  
And he promises that he'll be back. Before the hay needs savin'_

 _But it's hard to love somebody._ That you're not in touch with daily _  
_So I'm looking for somebody new _._ Tonight down At The Céili

So I'm looking for somebody new. Tonight down At The Céili

 ***the two women connected arms and started to dance in a circle, their feet beating and dancing to the rhythm of the song while smiling. They grabbed Meg and put her in the middle as the tree of them started to dance, Meg slowly trying to follow their jumping steps***

 ***Suddenly Morgana spins and head towards the window but not before she grabs a rose and holds it in her arms as she slowed down her dancing***

 ** _M_** _: I only need someone tonight. Who'll make my heart beat fast  
A handsome man with loving eyes. Who smiles as he walks past_

 _The harp may play in old time worlds. He'll twirl me round the floor  
He'll promise me that I will be. His girl forevermore_

 _His girl forevermore. His girl forevermore_

 _He'll promise me that I will be. His girl forevermore_

 ***eyes closed, she danced but her slow song was interrupted by the loud blond who jumped in front of her and started to sing***

 ** _A_** _: I'm somewhat ill and bothered. That is really quite alarming  
I have to lads pursuing me. And each of them is charming_

 _One of them is dark and poor. One pale with lots of money  
I don't know which one to choose. The flowered or the funny_

 ** _D_** _: What on earth am I to do. It's driving me half-crazy  
Tonight I'll make my mind up. When I see them At The Céili_

 ***the two women, next to each other, dance a little***

 ** _M_** _: To be a poor man's wife will be. A life of washing dishes  
When a rich man's wife will surely have. Great luxury and riches_

 ** _A_** _: In comfort how I know. It wouldn't be too hard to wallow  
But being poor is that much fun. Which one should I follow?_

 ** _D_** _: What on earth am I to do. It's driving me half-crazy  
Tonight I'll make my mind up. When I see them At The Céili_

 ***once again Meg is trapped between the two women as they dance the Irish way, slowly she follows thanks to Morgana's lessons. The three of them laugh and smile***

 ** _A_** _: I've been lucky I've found a lad who's handsome and a neighbor_

 ** _M_** _: And me I've met a decent man who's friendship I will savor_

 ** _A_** _: And me I've made my choice as well and in no way was it easy. But I'd rather have a man for love  
Then to be a rich man's lady_

 ** _D_** _: And that is how the story ends. Be true and never fail me  
We got ourselves three men tonight. And we met them at the Céili_

 ***finishing the lyrics, the two women started to dance faster, in circles and in a couple. Meg laughed and clapped her hands in rhythm as she sat at one of the two beds while her friends kept dancing***

The women stopped, panting heavily and looked at each other before all burst out laughing.

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister

Máthair = mother

Athair = father

Luch = mouse

Stook -=idiot/fool


	10. Chapter 10

After the two weeks of isolation, Erik's plan was about to begin.

As he stood in front of the body mirror and fixed his shirt, two women's voices echoed and quickly recognizing one belonging to his dear nightingale. Wearing his mask, he headed towards the source of the song, peculiar to see what this was all about.

As he reared the two-way body mirror in sibling's room, he could hear the two women singing and the beating of shoes on the wooden floor. It was obvious that the two women were Morgana and Arthurian but also that they were dancing.

Pulling the dark curtain out of the way, his eyes landed on the three women in front of him. Meg was sitting on a chair, her hair just been made into a half up the braid and the rest loose with flowers braided as well and decorating them.

Arthurian danced along with Morgana and soon they pulled Meg along with them. He was surprised she could keep up with them but then it was Meg Giry he was talking about. She had the dance talent in her blood and knew how to dance before she could walk properly.

Finally, his eyes rested on Morgana as she broke up from the women and grabbed a rose. His eyes inspected her whole outfit and couldn't help but admire her exposed back and legs in a way he hadn't before.

However, his eyes quickly went to the face he had fallen in love with and saw her with closed eyes and moving slowly as she sang.

 ** _M_** _: I only need someone tonight. Who'll make my heart beat fast  
A handsome man with loving eyes. Who smiles as he walks past_

 _The harp may play in old time worlds. He'll twirl me round the floor  
He'll promise me that I will be. His girl forevermore_

 _His girl forevermore. His girl forevermore_

 _He'll promise me that I will be. His girl forevermore_

He was charmed, enchanted once again at her sweet voice as it reached his ears. However, his heart felt heavy as the lyrics of the song touched him, realizing he could never be the man in the song.

He was not handsome, his eyes were not loving and he had forgotten how to smile. Soon, his small grief was broken as her friend started to sing and then ended up with the three of them again dancing and then the two Irish ladies.

In the end, they stopped and started to laugh and smile as the excitement of the dance slowly brushed off their bodies. He had to admit they were pretty good but when he meant they, he specifically meant Morgana.

Her body danced smoothly, her legs trained and acted as if they had a will of their own. Her red hair moving along with her as her voice charmed anyone who was lucky enough to listen.

"Morgana", he said, directing his deep voice only to her and she seemed to look around in search for him.

 _This trick never gets old,_ he thought as clapping echoed in the room and everyone turned their attention to the door, only to see Cáel and Jack standing at the door.

* * *

The Opera owner was dressed in a crème shirt with a golden-brown embroiled vest, black pants and a black cape at left shoulder. A simple golden masked decorated his face as his long hair was pulled back in a men bun.

Next to him stood Jack in a more simple but appealing costume which consisted of a grey silver shirt with a high turtleneck and small fold on the chest, black vest on top of it and a black coat with silver around the wrists and on the collar. Simple black pants that stopped on his knees and tall white socks with closed shoes; the whole outfit being finished with a black walking stick and a silver-grey mask on his face.

"Ladies, you look absolutely beautiful", Jack said as his wife walked to him n kissed his cheek before he wrapped his arms around her waist while the other two walked towards them.

"Indeed… Miss Meg… you are stunning", Cáel said as he took Meg's hand and kissed it, causing the ballerina to blush. His lips stayed on her knuckles for little too long as the two of them looked at each other's eyes.

After the dance, those two were seen to be slightly closer but it was at this ball that everyone hoped that they would come much much closer. Jack suddenly cleared his throat and side glared at his friend who seemed to remember something.

"Miss Meg, will you be my escort for tonight?", he asked after he took a deep breath.

"I….*gets pushed gently by Morgana* would really love that monsieur Cáel", she said and walked closer to him and they exchanged a smile.

"Wait! What about Mor?", Arthurian asked and everyone stopped to look at the redhead who indeed had no escort.

Suddenly Keegan ran into the room, dressed in a child's size long blue coat, beneath it a white shirt and brown pants; a small tall hat with a feather on his head and a white mask on his face. The young boy grabbed Morgana's hand and tried to stand tall and manly.

Everyone laughed as the redhead knelt n placed a kiss on Keegan's cheek.

"Looks like that problem is solved", she said and after a few more laughs, the 6 of them made their way towards the ballroom.

* * *

Erik smirked to himself hearing that she had no escort as his plan was going smoothly. He finally had the chance to make his move and make sure that his nightingale wouldn't get swiped off her feet by a rich boy.

Seeing Keegan holding Morgana's hand and the said woman giving him a kiss on the cheek, he found himself smiling faintly at the sweet moment and at her motherly side. Deep down, he wished he could grow like him but that was too late.

His path started differently but he still had the power to bend it to his will and he was about to.

* * *

Another dance filled with rich people dressed in all kind of costumes, dancing and laughing and chatting while drinking champagne or wine. All kinds of costumes could be seen, from the simplest ones to the most extreme.

Even Madame Giry had her hair fixed and wore a simple dress and a mask, while a fan was on her right hand. Ballerinas, stagehands, choir, musicians and all the cast of the Opera celebrated, mostly in the corridors where they could drink freely and have some personal moments with men and women of the higher status.

Our heroes were once again at the side, observing everyone and wearing their masks. Arthurian wore a green one with two feathers on the forehead and Morgana a black lacy one.

As the music got slower and couples gathered once again at the middle of the room, the Irish couple and Cáel with Meg walked and started to dance slowly among the rest of the couples. Even Keegan had left them as he danced and messed around with the same brunette girl he had found two weeks ago, leaving Morgana standing there until a hand was offered to her.

"A lady such as yourself shouldn't stand aside during a dance", the man said and suddenly she forgot how to breathe.

He was dressed in what seemed foreign costume (same thing he wore in Masquerade in the movie but only fully black instead of red) and he even had a sword strapped to his left hip. His black hair was pulled back and Morgana felt the need to pass her fingers through the silk strands.

He wore a Venetian style mask where ¾ of it was white and then creating a crescent moon effect; the colour was swiped for a dark shade of black. Behind the mask, two light blue eyes were locked into hers and seemed to hypnotize her.

Her hand was placed in his gloved one as he slowly guided her to the centre. With a swift move, his one hand was on her waist and the other still kept on his arm while hers was on his shoulder.

Slowly they started to dance to the music, their eyes never leaving each other as they danced in circles. She let him lead and he did it with ease as she easily followed, her legs acting on their own as her mind was blank from starring into her masked partner.

* * *

"A beautiful costume mademoiselle and congratulations on the Opera's first success", Erik said as he made her to spin once and then caught and lead her once again.

He will admit she was a good dancer, for the slow one at least and he could see the grace when she spins. However, most of the time he found himself lost into the two blue pools that he seemed to adore so much.

Deep inside him could see all of her emotions, sadness but also love and a passion. Behind a mask, she looked even more mysterious, even more of a riddle for him to solve and he loved it. He might have worn gloves but he bet her hands were soft and itched to touch her skin with his own.

Her freckles only added to her beauty as her red lips were slightly parted in a cute manner as she was amazed and hypnotized by him. His heart beat in his chest and his mind was peaceful. He had this effect on him.

Whenever he was close to her, whenever he looked at her, heard her sing; his inner demons would become quiet. The thoughts of Christine would disappear from his mind and his heart would beat with passion and life.

 _Finally, I have you in my arms nightingale_ , he thought and suddenly felt his passion coming back, his inner flame rising higher and higher as their bodies were pressed close and their faces inches apart.

Oh, how he wished this moment could never end. Or to be continued but somewhere else, away from everyone; being only him and her. Realizing that this would be from his few chances at the moment and as the song was already past the middle, he spoke.

* * *

"A beautiful costume mademoiselle and congratulations on the Opera's first success"

His voice smooth and husky, deep and filled with mystery seemed to charm her as she took a moment longer to reply.

"Thank you monsieur Phantom. However, the success is also on you", she said and Erik almost stopped his dancing from the shock.

Thankfully the song ended and they both bowed to each other, their hands still together.

When he spoke, Morgana felt Goosebumps on her arms. His voice seemed to have such an effect on her and she couldn't explain it. It was smooth like silk and she wanted to tell him to keep talking.

She doubted she could ever have enough of it. Hearing the song closing, he mentally sighed as he wished to spend more time with the mysterious man who for some reason, felt she knew. The way he looked at her, his voice… and then it clicked on her.

"Thank you monsieur Phantom. However, the success is also on you", she said as they bowed to each other with the song's ending.

Despite the mask, it didn't go unnoticed to her how his eyes widen and she knew she was right. He was the famous Phantom that had helped them so far. As they were about to part, three words left his mouth.

Their hands parted and suddenly hers felt so cold without his. Her whole body felt cold without having his pressed against hers in a slow but passionate dance. She blinked and saw that her partner had disappeared.

However, his words echoed in her mind and she found herself smiling as she eyes the cloak.

"Roof, 1 hour"

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister

Máthair = mother

Athair = father

Luch = mouse

Stook -=idiot/fool


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N] - Shoutout to my first reviewer, Child Of Dreams *claps***

 **Thank you so much for your comments. I am glad that you know and love the song by Celtic Woman and I am very happy you adore my story so far. Yes, I do plan to continue it as you can see and if you or anyone else has any ideas that I could add to my story (meetings, old rivals, dances, fights etc) please let me know in pm or in the comments. I always appreciate the ideas of others.**

* * *

Morgana made her way toward the roof, passing by couples that decided to make out in the middle of the corridor. It was like an obstacle course but she couldn't help the smile on her face seeing people letting themselves free.

Even if it meant being close to becoming one in a space where people could watch or pass by them any moment now, but alcohol. Number one possessor as she calls it.

Finally, she arrived at the rooftop and right on time. She was worried she would be late as she had to make sure that someone would look after Keegan and on her ways she had to trick a drunken man who blocked her way.

Thankfully, she had quite the experience on that part and she easily gave a fake promise to the man to wait for her as she headed to 'freshen up' for him. Most likely, the man will wait for her when she walks back so she made a mental note to use a different corridor.

Opening the door she was greeted by the December cold wind as the roof was covered by snow. She held the need to roll on the soft pile of snow and make a snow angel. She was almost too close in doing so from the way she eyed up the snow when a voice spoke and brought her back to reality.

"First time seeing snow?"

The same voice from before echoed in the roof but the figure was nowhere to be seen.

"Not really… it is just tempting, you know", she admitted honestly. The first time she saw snow was like a week ago when it first started snowing in the city.

She and Keegan were out making snowmen and snow angels before they team in a snowball fight against Jack, Rian, Meg and Cáel. They lost but it was fun.

"Tempting?"

* * *

"Yes. Tempting like this", she said with a smirk as she grabbed a pile of snow and shaped it into a ball before aiming at a gargoyle statue, specifically to the one Erik was hiding behind it.

"So you knew where I was. I can see where Keegan is taking his perceptive skills from", he said as he walked from behind the statue and stood quite the feet away from her.

"It is a family trait", she said with a smile as she took a step closer and looked at the mysterious Phantom, she danced with. "However, you didn't call me here in the middle of a winter night for that"

"Once the dance ended, you admitted that you knew of who I was. I want to know how?", he said in a deep voice as they locked eyes.

"I will tell you if I also can ask something in return"

"Oh making deals now mademoiselle?"

"Deals make life interesting", she explained and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Very well, then. We do have a deal. Now, answer my question"

"A good instinct. I wasn't sure until your eyes gave it away and you confirmed it silently"

Erik blinked and stayed silent for longer than he wanted. She assumed? And he gave it away? At that moment he didn't know if he wanted to be angry with himself for falling for such a trick, him, the great Phantom of the Opera…  
or, if he wanted to congratulate her for actually deceiving him.

Finally, he found the ability to speak again and noticed the faint smirk on her face due to his long pause. _Curse this woman for being so smart_ , he thought.

"A risky move mademoiselle, a very risky one. What would happen if I wasn't who you claimed I am?"

"Then I would laugh and put small acting, showing signs that I had been influenced by the alcohol. Enough to take the suspicions away, they might even join me"

"Someone has thought of it from all the angles"

"If you want to survive in this life, you need to be two steps ahead of life and always have a backup move to avoid defeat", she spoke so smoothly, without a second to think.

* * *

Her mind racing fast and her mouth even faster, she didn't need to think much to answer his questions. She actually enjoyed them as in his eyes; she could see the small change into his emotions.

She, in a way, was messing with him. She seemed to have that effect on him and she wondered if he had noticed how hard she tries to hide his own effect on her.

"That was more than one question monsieur Phantom but I will let it pass, as a good first meeting", she said and Erik held the urge to laugh at her courage and her ability to play such card against him.

However, he stayed silent with only the ghostly smile on his face as he let her continue her little game. It has been a while since someone challenged him in such a way and now he found one more reason to add on his list about the things that attracted him to her.

"What is your question then?"

"May I have one more dance?"

Another silence between them. The only thing that was a proof that those two were still alive was the faint foggy breath that escaped their mouths and nose due to the low temperature.

Morgana waited silently for his answer, wondering and making imaginary answers she could receive. She didn't know why she asked such a question. Repeating it in her mind, she realized how weird it must be.

She mentally cursed herself as she had the tendency to speak without thinking, often resulting to such embarrassing and weird questions that usually pushed people away.

"Indeed you may", he finally replied as he extended his hand for her.

* * *

"May I have one more dance?"

Another question that seemed to catch him off guard. Honestly, it was like as if this family had made a secret alliance with the only goal to leave him speechless. They were constantly successful up until now and here when he thought that after 4 months he had figured them out.

He realized how far behind he was.

"Indeed you may", he replied to her question and extended his hand.

Her face seemed to light up and a smile appeared on her face as she placed her hand into his and let him pull her closer, only to end up in the same position as in the ballroom. Slowly, he started to dance and lead to imaginary music.

The one from within the Opera could be heard but those two were too lost in each other's eyes and small moment to pay attention to it.  
Dancing on top of the fresh and thin pile of snow, their footprints marked it as they danced slowly in sweet silence.

It felt as if their eyes did all the talking, no need for their lips to say anything. And for that moment, at that specific moment, Erik felt as he was finally where he belonged. Holding his nightingale in his arms and dancing to the beat of their own hearts.

Just the two of them, under the starry night Parisian sky; no talking but just dancing

Their little moment was interrupted as the voices of the people echoed throughout the night.

"Three… Two… One… Happy New Year!"

The two of them stopped dancing as the fireworks were shot at the sky, illuminating it and them.

Erik slowly raised his hand to place it on her cheek but hesitated, fear stroke inside him as he stopped his hand mid-air, something that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Happy New Year monsieur Phantom", she said and smiled before bowing to him. Then, she slowly made her way towards the door but not before stopping in front of it. One hand on the frame, she turned to look at him above her shoulder, smile still on her lips before walking inside the building n leaving him alone.

* * *

Morgana felt as if she was in heaven. Even though as she walked, she could still feel his hands on her as they danced silently. She still questions herself why she asked such a question but she didn't regret it.

There was something in him, something that attracted her like metal to a magnet. She could feel it, deep inside her and at the same time it scared and fascinated her. She smiled as the image of his masked face flashed into her mind.

 _Those eyes,_ she thought and her smile dropped as she stopped walking. Seeing into his beautiful eyes, she couldn't help but see all those emotions that they held. So much sadness, pain, misery… her heart aced seeing them all.

It was as if those eyes held all the sadness in the world and she wanted so much to give him a strong hug and show him that he didn't have to feel alone anymore.

A sigh escaped her lips as she started walking again, realizing not much she could do. He was distant and obviously, something was holding him back by how he couldn't even touch her. She presumed was Christine, his story repeating in her mind as Meg narrated to her so many months ago.

 _Hopefully, I can do something to help him as much as he has already;_ she wished and smiled faintly, her body now burning with determination.

Finally reaching the ballroom, she noticed how it had started to empty as the majority of the people, were either out celebrating or slowly making their way to their carriages to rest at their big luxury houses.

Her eyes scanned the room until she finally spotted her target. Keegan

The said boy was sitting at the corner, behind the stairs with his back against the marble. He was asleep, his hat very close falling from his tilted head. Next to him was the little girl, also sleeping on his shoulder.

She smiled at the cute picture and walked towards them but before she could reach them, a hand grabbed hers.

* * *

Deartháir = brother, Deirfiúr = sister Máthair = mother

Athair = father, Luch = mouse Stook -=idiot/fool

Acting the maggot = being a jerk


	12. Chapter 12

Once her hand was grabbed she quickly turned her body and was about to punch the person who acted that way, her instincts leading her actions but before she could raise her fist more; she noticed the person.

"Count Alard", she said as she dropped her hand and let her body to relax since she was in no immediate danger.

"Forgive me if I startled you mademoiselle", he said and let go of her hand before giving a small bow.

"It is okay. You should be thankful I realized who you were before something regrettable happened", she said and immediately cursed herself for speaking without thinking again.

 _Great job Morgana. A lady doesn't punch people, no. Now you gave it all away... ugh… I hate parties with rich people_

"Indeed, I can say that the New Year has entered lucky for me", he joked and gave an amused smile that caught her off guard. She had expected him to say, comment or even leave due to her words or her almost finished action but he joked about it.

 _Perhaps not all rich people are bad_ , she thought.

"Did you enjoy the party monsieur?"

"Indeed. A lovely party and I can personally tell you that I wasn't the only one. Many higher class people have approved it so far and if I were in your place I would expect quite the publicity very soon"

"Oh, that is so wonderful. Wait until Cáel hears about it. And the cast as well"

"You seem to be referring to the cast quite often mademoiselle"

"Well yeah, why I shouldn't'? I mean, it is them and their hard work that makes all of this reality. Without a cast, an Opera would have nothing to present and show to its audience"

* * *

Lucas was impressed and couldn't help but smile at the humble side she showed to him. Been surrounded by noble men and women, he never had heard someone giving credits to people below them on the social ladder.

No, they would look down upon them and they would only joke about it. Of course, Morgana was no noblewoman. Obvious from the way she spoke so freely, so plain and of course by the way she moved.

Slouched back, big fast steps, no way a noblewoman would move even if she was all alone. He found a liking to that. She was special, unique. A rose in a garden filled with daisies. Charming, beautiful, kind… oh, she was perfect and Lucas wished he could spend more time with her.

Get to know her better, get to see more of this not noble side. He never had the chance, not until now and she was just the perfect person who could show it to him.

"That is correct. However, it is something uncommon among high-class people. A fair warning to avoid bringing them up if you ever get trapped in their talks", he said after he realized he has been quiet for far too long.

"Thank you very much, Monsieur-"

"Lucas. Please, between us, call me Lucas", he said and she found herself blushing.

"Thank you very much, Lucas. I will keep it in mind"

The two of them looked at each other for a whole minute, a smile playing on the count's lips and a faint blush on her cheeks. They were snapped from their little silent moment when a groan reached their ears and they both turned to look that Keegan and the brunette girl were starting to wake up.

"Oh Marie, there you are", Lucas said as he walked towards them and Morgana by his side.

"Marie?"

"Oh yes, my apologies. This is Marie, my niece", he said as the little girl stood up and slowly walked to him, only to grab his big hand with her little one.

"Oh, what a beautiful name. Nice to meet you Marie", she said as she bent slightly to look at her and the girl gave a faint wave before using the same hand to rub her eyes.

"Deirfiúr", a raspy voice was heard as Keegan walked to Morgana, hands stretched up in the air.

The redhead shook her head but smiled as she lifted the little boy and let him rest against her chest, his head leaning on his shoulder as his eyes closed.

"Looks like Keegan made a friend", she said as she looked at Marie.

"Yes indeed. Marie isn't very social when it comes to people outside the family so I can say I am very pleased that she befriended Keegan", Lucas said and with his free hand, he pushed some brown locks away from the girl's face.

"Then perhaps, she could come for visits when the time allows it of course. I think both of them will appreciate spending more time together"

"What a lovely idea mademoiselle"

"Morgana. If I call you by the first name, I would like you did the same"

"Very well, now you must excuse us but it is getting late"

"Of course. I bid you a goodnight Lucas", she said and gave a small bow, showing some manners Meg had taught her.

"Goodnight Morgana", the count said and kissed the knuckles of her hand before walking away with the little girl.

* * *

Holding tightly on Keegan, she made her way back to the room the three siblings shared. Reaching it, she grabbed the key she hid between her breasts and unlocked the door before walking inside the small room where she was greeted by Cu whose little tail wagged left and right.

Two beds were against the two walls at the end of the room, between them a window that overlooked one of the many streets of Paris while next to each bed was a small desk with a single drawer and a candle sitting on it. At the ends of the two beds, two wooden chests filled with their belongings.

At her left, pressed against the middle of the left wall, was an old wooden vanity with a mirror that served as a writing desk as well. A stool in front of it, pushed below it so there was more floor space.

Across from it, a full body length mirror with a fancy wooden carving around it that she spends hours admiring it. The walls were a simple light grey colour and the floor was an old wood that would creak from time to times but they didn't mind.

They didn't want a fancy room to begin with and they didn't have many belongings to need a big room. This one was just perfect for the three of them.

She closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed at her right and gently laid Keegan there before taking off his hat and his coat, ending with his shoes. Folding them and placing the clothes back into the chest, she walked towards the dressing curtain that was next to the door.

* * *

Erik stood at the rooftop, watching as his nightingale wished him a New Year and then walked away. When she stopped and looked at him, keeping this beautiful smile, he almost lost his breath.

She was so beautiful with her mask, so mysterious and when the fireworks were ignited… she was even more. His mind flashing images of her face lighten by the fireworks as her eyes looked into his.

His little time of joy was interrupted by laughter as a couple was on their way to the roof and he quickly hid behind a statue before he was seeing. The couple, a ballerina and a young stagehand were messing and kissing around.

Erik blocked them out of his mind and focused on Morgana instead. He raised his hand as if she was in front of him, itching to place it against her cheek. He cursed himself for backing down when he had the chance but he couldn't help it.

Christine image forcefully came back into his mind and along with it, the memories. How he had done the same to her only for her to betray him and choose another man over him. Closing his eyes shut, he tried to push away all those damn cursed thoughts and memories.

He had finally started to fight them back but they seemed to get stronger. The only way he could win this battle, the only way he could find peace was when he was with Morgana. Yes, he needed to see her again.

See her eyes, her smile, maybe even hear her sing. However, at the moment he was trapped by the couple that didn't want to leave so despite his need; he waited patiently for the couples to leave.

Once they did, he walked without a single sound to be heard and used a passage hidden behind a corridor statue to make his way faster and shorter. First, he went to the ballroom but he saw it almost empty and then he decided to check her room.

He walked, little faster than he liked, a need to see her again has blinded him. His heart was beating faster and he couldn't help but take a few breaths from his mouth.

Now that he had touched her, now that he had finally showed himself to her; he was overwhelmed by this feeling. He couldn't get enough of it, he needed more. He needed her.

Finally, he stopped behind a curtain and pushed it aside only for him to find an empty room. The only thing alive inside was the dog that was sleeping on the wooden floor between the two beds.

 _Curse this woman. Where is she?!,_ he shouted in his mind, quickly his thoughts going back to the count and his temper rose. No, no!

He stood still, his hands into fists and his whole body was shaking from anger. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to calm down his anger, it would benefit no one. He had to stay in the shadows, his existence a secret.

And he needed to work on his anger; he couldn't face Morgana with such anger. No, it would scare her away, just like it did with Christine…

Oh _, Christine, my angel of music… why…no! Not Christine, Morgana. She is in the past, she never cared! She betrayed us! She left us after we gave her everything! Forget about the lurking Pandora! Forget the siren_

His hands grabbed his head and he bent slightly forward, his hands pulling on his hair and his eyes closed shut. His breathing was ragged and fast, his mind overthinking as he shouted to it to stop.

To let him enjoy peace

He was so deep into his inner fight that he didn't realize that someone had entered the room, not until one of the wooden boards creaked under someone's weight. Raising his head, he saw that this someone was Morgana.

She was still dressed at her costume and in her arms she held a sleeping Keegan. Humming the song 'Masquerade' she slowly moved to the bed at the opposite wall his mirror was and placed him gently on the mattress.

He observed her every move, each one gentle and careful. A mother's touch as he took off Keegan's jacket had and shoes before placing them into their respective place inside the old chest.

His breathing turned to normal as he watched her gently caring sleeping's boy cheek and he closed his eyes, his hand on his own cheek as he could imagine her soft skin against him. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and lowered his hand only to see Morgana had disappeared.

Taking a step closer, he scanned the room only to see her behind the changing curtain. His eyes stayed glued there and waited until she walked from behind it.

Her dress was replaced by a big white man's shirt that stopped a little above her knees and the sleeves almost covered her arms completely while her red hair was let loose. Without wanting it, Erik wondered and imagined her dressed in one of his own shirts.

His heart started to beat faster as he pushed the thought aside before it went out of control. His attention was once again focused on Morgana as she slowly took the place next to him from the inside.

Her back turned on the wall; she held the little boy in her arms and covered them before closing her eyes. Cu jumped on top of the bed and pushes Keegan's hand his snout before taking his place in the boy's arms.

Sensing him, the said boy smiled and pulled the dog closer to him as his sister did the same. The three of them quickly going back to sleep, enjoying the warmth and touch their bodies provided.

He stayed there for what seemed like an eternity but it was only a few minutes. He couldn't find the strength to move. He had hoped to talk more with her but even watching her sleeping was equally effective.

Her face was at peace, her chest rose and fall while her red lips were slightly parted. She held on the boy as if he was a teddy bear that comforted her at night and her whole body was still but relaxed.

Red hair flew at the pillow behind her like an endless sea of red.

Finally, he found the strength and let the mirror move aside slowly and soundlessly. He carefully chose his steps, walking on the planks he knew that wouldn't creak and alert her. He was finally in front of her bed and his eyes landed on her.

She looks so beautiful when she sleeps; he thought and stared at her a little longer.

Cu had opened one eye and looked at Erik but recognizing him, he relaxed but his eye still stayed glued on his form. Leaving out a sigh, the Phantom raised his hand and petted the dog gently, calming him down enough.

He had to admit it felt nice, his fur against his gloved fingers and the innocent brown eye that looked at him before closing and relaxing at his touch. Maybe he should also get a pet as well. Maybe

Finally, the coast was clear and he was free to look at his beloved nightingale. He slowly moved his hand from the dog to her face and the back of his finger slowly cared her soft skin before pushing a red strand of hair away from her face.

He couldn't help but smile as the woman smiled in her sleep and seemed to subconsciously lean on his fingers.

However, his little moment was cut short when he heard steps coming closer to the room.

* * *

Deartháir = brother, Deirfiúr = sister Máthair = mother

Athair = father, Luch = mouse Stook -=idiot/fool

Acting the maggot = being a jerk


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N] - In this chapter, you will see some Irish again. I would like to remind you that I am not an Irish (unfortunately) but I do love the Irish culture and language. I used google as my translator so if you are Irish and see a mistake, please do inform me and do not feel offended.**

 **Thank you**

* * *

Cáel hummed quietly and walked with a smile towards his room. His mind replaying the dance and then talk he had with the sweet Meg. He stopped in front of the door and a hand went to his cheek as the memory of the kiss flashed into his mind.

 _Fireworks were shot at the night sky and people started to hug each other, couples kissing and some go back to dancing inside and outside of the Opera Populaire. Cáel stood with Meg at one of the few balconies of the house._

 _Their hands together and fingers interlocked as they admired the flashing lights._

 _"Happy New Year Miss Meg", he said and kissed her knuckles, a smile playing on her lips._

 _After spending the whole night with her, he felt he knew her better and also he felt more attracted to the dancer with the angelic smile._

 _"Happy New Year Monsieur Cáel", she said and gave him a smile along with a giggle, the alcohol in her slowly taking an effect on her._

 _The Irish chuckled to himself as he had told her quite a few times the past months that she could call him by simply his name but each time she would blush and say how inappropriate it was and how she was unable to do so._

 _One day perhaps, he thought and looked at the blond angel in front of him and she looked at him back. Subconsciously, they both took a step closer and were now standing; their bodies barely touching._

 _Their small breaths visible due to the cold outside but none of them seemed affected by it as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, their faces were drawn closer but stopped before their noses could touch each other._

 _Meg then bent her head slightly to the side and pecked his cheek._

 _"Thank you for the night monsieur but it is getting late", she said and took a step back, her cheeks now pink from both alcohol and embarrassment._

 _"Indeed. You should rest Miss Meg. Please, allow me to escort you to your room", he said as he offered his elbow which she took without hesitation and the two of them walked back to the dorms._

* * *

His hand went from his cheek to the doorknob and noticed that it was unlocked, meaning that Morgana was inside. Entering slowly, he scanned the room until he found her hugging Keegan and Cu while they were sleeping peacefully.

His smile grew slightly bigger as he walked towards his own bed, across from them. He took off his coat, vest and then shoes before lying on the bed. He was too tired to change to proper sleeping clothes and his mind was racing too much to allow him to do so.

Leaving out a sigh, his hand went to his cheek and his mind focused on the smiley Meg, their dance, their talk and of course, the kiss. Slowly, he covered himself and closed his eyes before letting sleep take him over as well but not before a faint word escape his lips.

 _Meg_

* * *

The day that the siblings never wanted to come, finally came and they found themselves outside of the Opera House.

"Man, that sucks. I don't want to go back", Arthurian said as she gave her luggage to Jack who put on the back of their carriage.

"Can't you stay a little longer Rian? You can stay at the Opera House if money is the problem and you can get a job here as well", Meg said as she took her hands and held them closely, looking at her new friend.

"Money is not the problem MegMeg. It is the responsibilities and all the things we left unfinished back home", the dirty blond said and left out a sigh. She wore a similar dress like her first day but this time it was lime green in colour.

"MegMeg?"

"Yeah, you always wanted a nickname as well some and Mor thought of this one"

"I…Thank you very much", the ballerina said as she started to tear up.

No one had ever befriended her in such a way, minus Christine. But even her hadn't given her a sort of nickname.

"Awww, come here you", the Irish said and hugged her tightly, Meg doing the same thing. "Do not worry, I will be writing to you and you can write me back with all the juicy gossip you have heard"

At that statement, Meg couldn't help but laugh and after a moment they broke their hug and she wiped her tears away.

"I promise to tell you only the best I can find"

"That's my MegMeg", she said and smiled before looking at Morgana. "You better keep an eye on this angel, make sure that she stays intact or goddess help me I will come here and you won't like my visit this time"

"Relax Rian. I don't need your threats to keep my friend safe", Morgana said as she hugged her childhood friend. "You two have a safe trip okay? And write me once you arrive home and of all the news you will have"

"Of course Mor, how can I not? However, you also keep yourself safe and keep me updated on the masked man", she said, whispering the last part and the redhead looked at her friend with wide eyes and mouth open. "Yes, I have eyes you know *smirks* and I can smell potential love perhaps?"

Before Morgana could say anything to justify herself, Jack called his bubbly wife.

"Come on daor (dear)"

* * *

Jack put the luggage on the carriage and then wiped his hands on his brown pants. His white shirt was left unbuttoned at the top and a brown coat was the only thing keeping him warm against the cold winds.

He turned to look at his childhood friend who was dressed in similar clothes, minus the coat and his tendency to have his shirt buttoned up to the neck and same went for the sleeves.

"It is time", he said and walked to him.

"Yes", the redhead replied and gave a brotherly hug. "May your trip be safe and please and next time you visit, do not act the maggot and sent a letter first"

"I will Red only if you stop acting like a Sean (old man)"

"I do not but I will try my best", he said with a smile and let go of him.

"Good luck with all this. I expect letters this time or I will come uninvited once again"

The two men laughed before their attention was turned to the three women.

Morgana, as usual, was dressed in men's clothing, a white shirt with an open V-neck, dark brown pants and boots. Meg wore a simple crème dress that stopped a little above her ankles. They felt bad that they had to separate them but they had to.

"Come on daor (dear)", Jack said and the Irish of the group cringed slightly at his accent. "Oh come on. I have been practising, it cannot be that bad"

"It is though. It is", Arthurian said and the two women laughed. "He is not Irish, he is British and he tries to speak Irish but fails miserably" she explained to Meg who went from confused to letting a burst of small laughter escape her lips.

"Tá mé ag dul a chailleann tú (I am going to miss you)", Keegan said as he suddenly came from behind Morgana and hugged Rian's leg. The woman knelt and hugged the boy back while also rubbing his back.

"Chaillfidh mé freisin tú ach cuimhnigh orm. Is laochra na réimsí tú agus feicfimid a chéile arís (I will miss you too but remember. You are a warrior of the fields and we will see each other again) ", she said and looked at the little boy.

"Promise?"

"Promise", she said and connected their pinkies together.

After the small touching moment, the couple waved at their friends and then entered their carriage.

Everyone watched them leave and then left out a sigh before walking inside the Opera House, their hearts heavy but a smile on their faces at the good memories those two left them with.

* * *

Erik stood at the roof and watched down carefully. Usually, he would avoid being out in broad daylight but his curiosity got the bed of him. Dressed in his usual clothing along with his cloak, he stood at the shadow of one of the statues so no passerby who dared to look up would spot him.

The spot was perfect and the wind carried their conversation to his ear, as clear as if he was there with them. His eyes went on everyone but mostly focused on his red head nightingale as she bid her goodbye to her friend.

He noticed the movement of her to wipe a tear away and he felt the need to be with her and let her sob into his chest as he held her tenderly. Maybe even sing to her to calm her down, even though he hadn't sung since the incident.

His eyes then went to the little Keegan who stood back a little longer and looked at the road the carriage had disappeared. It was obvious that this departure had an effect on him and her as well.

Even though he never had made any friends, minus the complicated relationship he had with Giry, he could slightly understand their sadness and pain. They were after all, away from their country, their friends and what they knew.

Instead, they were trapped here. In a country filled with people who thought money was everything. A sense of familiarity strikes his heart as memories of his past replayed in his mind. Perhaps, he did understand more than he thought their sadness and pain.

Once everyone had walked back inside, he decided to do as well. He had to go and check on Cáel as he had already left him a letter with a small congratulations and of course his instructions for the next play.

* * *

Deartháir = brother, Deirfiúr = sister

Máthair = mother, Athair = father

Luch = mouse, Stook -=idiot/fool

Acting the maggot = being a jerk, Daor = dear

Sean = old man


	14. Chapter 14

Cáel walked towards his office, silence around him and he found himself missing the clumsy brunette. However, he did have fun when he was here and hoped one day they would be back. That was future though and he had to focus on the present.

Entering the office, he could still remember how it was the first day; dark, dusty and messy.  
Now it was just perfect. Clean, the desk was organized and so were the drawers. The window behind it was open and the curtains pulled aside, letting some light to enter the room.

At his left, pressed against the wall, was a bookcase filled with books of different ages and genres. Some were his, the rest were found there and apparently belonged to some of the previous owners.

Next to the bookcase was a full body mirror, surrounded by the same wood the desk and bookcase was. Cáel would admit that he had spent some time observing himself at that mirror and slowly observe how even his clothing taste had started to change.

Well, he had too as the official owner of a Grand Opera House.

Closing the door behind him, he wasn't surprised when he spotted the familiar letter with the skull wax seal. Smiling, he walked and sat down on the chair before opening the letter and started to read it.

Once finished, he looked at the copy of the new play that rested in front of him. Giving once again a bow to the shadows, he took the script and headed towards the cast but not before leaving a letter of his own on the desk.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by the Ghost that watched him from the other side of the mirror

* * *

Erik, as usual, was waiting for Cáel to read his letter. Through the past few months, he had been watching him either reading him or when he made the changes that were written on it. This time, his letter even congratulated him for the first day and was shorter since they were nothing that needed to be changed.

His expression was usual, he noticed. The small smile when he first saw it and the normal expression as he left his office to make the announcement. However, this time he could see that he was less enthusiastic and less energetic.

He did, of course, blame it on the fact that the Irish couple and also their friends had just departed less than an hour ago. His sharp eyesight didn't fail to spot that this time, the young owner had a letter already in his pocket which he left on the desk after his usual bow.

Once the room was empty, he pushed the mirror to the side and walked towards the desk before his black-gloved hands grab it. It was a simple one, the 'Phantom of the Opera' written on one side and the other was left open, no seal keeping it close.

He opened it and took out the letter that apparently was addressed to him. The letters were slightly messy but still readable.

 _Monsieur Phantom,_

 _Happy New Year and may it be prosperous for you and the Opera House as well. My deepest thanks for your help and I would like unofficially to address the night's success to you._

 _Your help has played a major role and I do hope the two of us will keep working together, as partners, to assure that more days like the ones that passed will come. In addition, Madame Giry informed me about your previous salary and do not worry. It is unknown to her of your live stats and will stay like that until you wish it to change._

 _I start this month with 8000 francs and once the glorious days come, it will go back to 20.000 but until then, I ask for your patience._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cáel Farrell_

Erik had to reread the letter to make sure that he hadn't misread anything. After the second time, he noticed that there was a check with the said amount of money and he couldn't help but stare at it for a good minute.

He hadn't even thought of payment yet and doubted he would but apparently, someone else already had done it for him. Looking at the door, he found himself giving a small bow with his head as he put the check in his pocket.

This year was entering well so far. He had already met his nightingale, his Opera was back on business and he was even paid. Not the same amount he used to but he did understand the situation.

* * *

Almost a week passed since the departure of the Irish couple and everything went back to normal. Now, Sunday morning had come and it meant one thing for some; mass.

Keegan woke up by the sun falling on his face. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before stretching. Cu did the same thing and the boy petted his head before looking around, seeing his brother's bed empty.

Looking around the room, he spotted him in front of the body length mirror; fixing his outfit. The boy blinked and was about to go back to his sister's warm embrace when Cáel voice drew his attention.

"Get dressed. We are joining everyone at the mass"

The boy blinked a few times as he processed the words in his mind.

 _Mass?¸_ he wondered and looked at him brother confused as they hadn't been to a church since… well, Keegan couldn't even remember if he had ever been to a mass before. He knew what it was though.

"You heard me. Get dressed, eat something and let's go"

A sigh escaped his lips along with some matters in Irish before the boy, with the help of his brother, got dressed into a white shirt that he was forced to have buttoned up to the neck and black pants.

Once dressed, he and Cu made their way towards the kitchen and by the silence around them; he realized it was still early. Rubbing his blue eyes, he entered the room and looked around as he tried to find out what to eat.

Seeing apples in a basket on the counter, he used a chair to climb on top of the counter. Once there, he crawled on the hard surface until he reached the bowl that was pushed at the very back.

"If Giry walked in right this moment you would be in lots of trouble Luch", a familiar voice reached his ear and the boy grabbed one green apple before turning to look at Erik who stood at the other side of the table.

The boy smiled as he noticed his friend and even Cu barked and rubbed between his legs as he asked to be petted, something our Phantom refused to do. Keegan stayed silent and took a bite of his apple, savouring the bitter taste of it while shrugging his shoulders at the Phantom's statement.

* * *

"This is not how a man behaves and this is not where he sits. No legs on the counter", Erik scolded the young boy who took another bite of his apple and then sat at the corner of the counter, his legs hanging at the air.

Was he mocking him? Challenging him? Erik was not so sure and mentally wondered what was wrong with the two out of the 3 siblings. Only Cáel seemed to be the one with manners and the only one to follow his words without hesitation.

Morgana and Keegan though, they just loved to challenge him. Showing their sassy side with or without the use of words and he must admit he did enjoy it to a point. It was a nice difference from the times he was feared.

Deciding that this would lead him nowhere, he walked around the table towards the boy while also observing his appearance.

"I presume you are heading to the mass", he said as he opened the cupboard where the cook used to hide the bread from wandering hands and eyes and grabbed three buns.

Looking at Keegan, he saw how his face changed at the mention of the mass and he held his laughter of amusement. It was as if the boy had bitten into a very sour lemon.

"You do not like it", he stated and offered him one of the buns of bread which the boy took slowly and then took another bite of his apple before speaking.

"I just want to stay here with Deirfiúr, Cu and you. I don't want to go to… wherever those people go", he said as he couldn't take it anymore and opened the 3 first buttons of his shirt.

Erik was surprised when he mentioned him among the reasons he wanted to stay but then again, the boy and his dog had taken an unusual liking to him.

"Church, they go to a church. It is only for a few hours, be patient with it", he said, sounding a little colder than he actually wanted but the boy had to grow up and realize that he couldn't have what he wanted in life.

Sometimes he would have to simply go with it and be patient until it was over, liking it or not.

"I know", the boy, admitted and fed the bred to Cu, much to Erik's surprise. The dog's tail waged left and right as he devoured the piece of bread.

Before more words could be exchanged, the giggles of the ballerinas reached their ears and by looking at each other; they knew that their time was up. The Phantom made a move with his head, motioning for the boy to get down the counter which he quickly did.

He gave a smile at him and then ran down the other door, Cu hot on his trail with the piece of bread still in his mouth.

Erik found himself smiling at the young boy but also at the information he had obtained and quickly hid and disappeared into the shadows before the girls could enter the kitchen and see him.

* * *

Morgana felt something cold pressed against her fingers that were hanged from the bed as she slept in a starfish formation, mouth little open and hair flying everywhere even in her mouth. Leaving a few sounds, she opened her eyes and with the tip of her eyes, she looked at the source of this cold feeling.

It was Cu who was nudging her arm with his cold black nose. Once he saw that she was awake, he barked and jumped on the bed only to start licking her face.

"Cu… no… down boy", she said in a hoarse sleepy voice as she tried to push the dog away. "Fine, I am awake"

By hearing those words, Cu jumped down as the redhead stood up slowly and pushed her hair away from her face that was now sticking due to the dog's saliva. Looking around, she noticed that she was alone in the room.

 _Where are Keegan and_ _Deartháir_? She wondered and sat there, looking at the empty bed for a whole minute before her mind started working properly. _Sunday, church!_ She shouted in her mind and facepalmed in real life.

Slapping her cheeks a few times in order to shake the sleepiness off her, she looked outside and by the position of the sun, she guessed that the time was no later than 10. It was the first time she slept so much but she had earned it.

Last night she and Cáel had to attend a sort of social gathering. They were invited by one rich couple who were old visitors of the Opera. Her brother spent most of the time sitting down and drinking slightly, talking with the other rich men.

Morgana, however, was dragged around by the other ladies of the court. She had to endure boring talking and gossips while standing on shoes that were only made to hurt her and of course a tight corset that cut her breath.

Her head ached from the tight hairstyle she had and her brain was tired as she forced it to be extra careful. Taking the count's and Meg's advice into consideration, she was extremely careful with her tongue in order to fit right in as one of them.

While her mind was replaying yesterday's event, she washed her face, combed her wild hair and dressed in her usual shirt and pants style she always did.

With Cu on her trails, she walked around the Opera only to see that it was almost a ghost building. Everyone who lived in the Opera had gone to the mass, letting her completely alone. Well, minus one or two stagehands who were still asleep as she presumed.

She finally sat at the edge of the stage, legs too tired to allow her to walk as much as she wanted. One was lifted and she rested her hand on the bended knee while the other hang from the edge of the scene.

Cu was lying next to her, sleeping as she used her free hand to pet his soft white fur. As she stood there, a faint smile played on her lips as she remembered how Lucas had saved her from a boring discussion before she fell asleep and how he kept her some company close to the end before they leave. She was thankful she had met him and that he was young and open-minded.

Around him, she was able to talk freely, not ashamed of her quick and sassy tongue. He was charming as well as and not much older than her which helped things since most old men around her eyed her in a way she didn't like.

A sigh escaped her lips as she let her mind now wander back to her home in Ireland and Rian but she was snapped from her small daydream once she sensed someone close behind her and her theory proved correct as Cu lifted his head and looked at the person not too far away from them.

"We meet again monsieur Phantom", she said as a smile found its way on her lips but kept her eyes on the empty red seats in front of her.

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister

Luch = mouse


	15. Chapter 15

Erik had woken up early as usual, only because his dreams have been vivid and revolved around one person… Morgana

After the dance, he had those dreams, acts and shows where his nightingale sang and performed. At the first night, he ignored them but then they came back and again and again, without him realizing it.  
He was back at composing.

He took a break to roam the kitchens above and grab something to eat while making a mental note to go and buy supplies. He wasn't surprised to see the youngest of the Farrell and his wild behaviour.

This little meeting proved useful as through his words he realized that Morgana would stay back which means a perfect chance for him to meet with her again. This time, without interruptions since everyone else would come back after 12.

However, when he didn't spot her anywhere he realized that she was still sleeping. He had recalled that she came pretty late last night and by the way, she was dressed, he knew that she had to attend a sort of gathering.

Deciding to give her some time to sleep and since the time was only 8:30, he decided to give her some time and thus; he turned back to his new play that was still at the beginning.

* * *

After almost 2 hours, Erik stopped and left out a deep sigh. He was starting to have a musician's block and seeing that this would take him nowhere, he decided it was time for him to visit his inspiration.

It was ironic to him, how a woman made him such a great composer but also took that gift of his away. Now, another woman slowly helps him take that gift back but this time he had hopes that he wouldn't lose it again.

He missed composing and writing music. It was his way of escape, his one love and after the incident; he had lost each power to do what he wanted. His clock moved along with him as he came out from a hidden corridor in a wall.

The wall moved out of the way and then went back to its original place once he had walked out. Then, by staying in the shadows, he made his way towards the stage where he hoped to find her there and indeed he did.

She was sitting at the edge of the scene, one leg up and petting the white terrier. Her red hair was brushed and let loose to fall on her back and as usual, she was dressed in the men clothing, she so much seemed to adore.

Making sure that they were alone, he came out of the shadows and stood a few feet behind her. A small movement of her body told him that she had sensed him and then Cu looked at him and he knew that his position was given officially away.

"We meet again monsieur Phantom"

A smile graced his lips at the sound of her voice calling him like that. A way of showing respect but also her way of pronouncing the French word sounded like music to his ears.

"Indeed we do mademoiselle", he said but the girl kept her attention on the empty seats than on him, something that slightly displeased him, but then again, perhaps it was for the better since her eyes seemed to leave him quite speechless.

"And how are you this fine morning?"

"I am good myself. What about you?"

"I am also good. Already tired of rich people and their gossip", she said amused and Erik walked a little to the side so he could see her face from an angle and noticed the smirk on her rosy lips.

"Is this the reason why you avoided joining the rest to the mass?"

"No monsieur. I simply do not believe in that god of theirs. Do you?", she turned her head slightly and looked at him from the tip of her blue eye.

"I have given up on him since he has given up on me", he said and her smile dropped as she looked forward at the seats and stopped petting Cu.

"Why do you think he has given up on you?", she asked her voice now a whisper and her face hard to read, even for Erik.

There was a silence between them that seemed to be quite common. The scars on his back aced and felt on fire as the memories of his past replayed in his mind. However, his body stayed still and his face barely showed any emotions.

"It is simple Mademoiselle", he started, his voice deep and slowly. "Hadn't given up on me, I wouldn't have passed through what I did"

He was careful of his words. He didn't exactly want to give away anything and it was also too painful for him to speak or even think about it.

He looked at her, her face was hard to read but he could see her eyes moving slightly as she took in everything he had just said. He held his breath, wondering what her next words would be.

* * *

"It is simple Mademoiselle", he started, his voice deep and slowly. "Hadn't given up on me, I wouldn't have passed through what I did"

She kept her eyes on the seats as she recalled his light blue eyes she was so lucky to adore from close, twice. The sadness in them, the pain, the suffering; that's what he was referring to and she felt her heart heavy.

Tears stung at the corner of her eyes but she held them there as she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Sometimes, the gods sent us challenges; hardships and obstacles that we have to face, some even daily. However, that doesn't mean that they give up on us even if we end up giving up on them. They simply prepare us for the future, help us to become stronger. Shape us to be who we need to be in order to face what will come next in our lives", her words were smooth, carefully spoken but with a deep meaning in them. "I may not know your own hardships, your fights but I do know one thing. They shaped you into the man you are now and they brought you here once again, back to the theatre to show your talents even though you hide in the shadows"

She turned her body slightly and looked at him above her shoulder, taking a good look in his appearance; consisting of the white shirt and black vest, black pants and a cloak on his right hand while the famous half white mask was on his face.

He looked as handsome as the day of the masquerade but his eyes still held all those emotions of sadness and pain. She noticed how his chest rose and fall, a signal that he was taking deep breaths and that her words had an influence on him.

She observed him carefully and stayed silent, waiting for his response and ready for whatever it might be; anger, fury, sadness or simple silence.

* * *

Her ambitious talk about gods seemed to ignite the flames within him. Saying that they are meant to be, those challenges and how they shape him… No, that wasn't in his case. Everything he had been through, they brought him nothing than pain.

His face, his talents even his own emotions only brought him down to the darkness and tortured his soul. They destroyed each chance of happiness he had. He found himself breathing deeper now and faster as he held the need to unleash her anger with words and actions.

To take off his mask and show her that those challenges do nothing good to him. However, he restrained himself and held everything in with all his power.

"I may not know your own hardships, your fights but I do know one thing. They shaped you into the man you are now and they brought you here once again, back to the theatre to show your talents even though you hide in the shadows"

He closed his eyes as her next words strike him straight to his already wounded heart. Slowly, his anger subsided as the same words replayed in his mind. She had a point, he was there now. He was with her and once again he had the chance to run his Opera.

Yes, she didn't know of his battles, of his fights. If she knew about all the skeletons he had hidden in his closet, she would run away screaming as everyone did. Opening his eyes again, he saw that she had turned her body and looking at him.

Her eyes were so innocent yet they held their own mystery behind them. The way she spoke it was obvious that she knew something more than she showed. Her freckled face that he dreamt of seemed to calm him down.

"Perhaps", was all he managed to say as he finally gained control over himself.

"I am sorry if my words hurt you", she said as she left out a sigh and looked down. "Sometimes I speak before I can think and I sometimes I bite what I can chew"

Erik didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her but then again he didn't know how. A part of him told him to leave and another wanted him to stay; to say No and actually do something.

As if he was sensing the trouble between the two of them, Cu decided to do something about it and help. He stood up and barked at Erik before making a circle around his leg. He stopped in front of the man and barked again, his tail wagging left and right.

"What do you want?", he asked the dog, even though his noisy behaviour slightly amused him, he didn't show it.

"He wants you to pet and plays with him", Morgana said as it if was the most obvious thing in the world and smiled.

"Hmm", Erik exclaimed and looked at the happy dog's eyes.

Giving in, he bent on one knee and extended his hand only to scratch the dog behind his ear. The terrier leaned on his hand; his ail now a white blur while his pink tongue was hanging from the side of his mouth.

He couldn't help but smile faintly as he kept petting the dog.

"So the great Opera Ghost has the magic touch when it comes to animals as well", she teased and he looked at her, her smile making his stay there. "You should smile more often"

Erik looked at her as if she had insulted him head-on. Him? Smile? Then his mind went to the song he sang the other day.

* * *

Seeing that he wouldn't reply, Morgana moved so she sat closer to the duo and observed how Cu now was on his back, legs looking at the roof and enjoyed the petting from the masked man.

Her eyes went from Cu to him and once their eyes connected with his once again. That pull she felt when she was close to him when she looked on his face. Now that she could see half of his face, she felt a faint blush on her cheeks.

He was handsome, very handsome and he could see that despite the mask, despite his reputation; he was kind and caring. From how he looked over Keegan and petted Cu to how he looked at her.

He was a gentle soul that obviously had been through a lot.

Voices and steps echoed in the room and they came from outside. Realizing that their time was up, Morgana couldn't help but look down as she wished to spend more time with the masked ghost.

As if he noticed this, his gloved hand went under her chin and turned her to look at him before he stood up.

"Mademoiselle", he said as he bowed, hand on his chest.

"Monsieur", she said with a smile as he walked back into the shadows and disappeared just as the door opened and everyone who went to the mass walked in.

* * *

He kept petting the dog that had now rolled on his back and exposed his lower part to him. HE will admit it was cute and petting the white ball of fur had a calming effect on him. However, his eyes went to his nightingale as she moved her body so she was sitting closer to him.

Her eyes were on the dog and a smile was on her face, the same smile that controlled his heart. As if she sensed his eyes, she looked up and their gaze locked like before. Before he could control himself, he found himself lost in her eyes.

His heart kept beating, its sound reaching his ear and felt as it would pop up from his chest. His mind kept blank and an inner peace inside him appeared. He still felt the need to touch her, his hand on her cheek and on her lips but he held himself.

Now it was not the time even though it felt like it. However, the time was still enjoyable but as usual, it was almost up. The voices of the cast reached their ears and so did their steps.

She looked down, disappointment visible on her face.

 _She enjoys my company… she is sad because we have to depart…oh my nightingale, my sweet Morgana_ , he thought and finally founding a new strength within him; her hand went below her chin and directed her face to look at him.

He gave her a faint smile and then gently released her as he stood up.

Mademoiselle", he said as he bowed, hand on his chest.

"Monsieur", she said with a smile, his missions accomplished and now satisfied he walked backwards into the shadows and disappeared just as the door opened and everyone who went to the mass walked in.

Before he could really disappear, he noticed Cu barking and running to his little master who hugged the dog tightly before the young boy look towards his direction. A toothy smile was given to him and he faintly acknowledged the smart boy with a nod of his head even though it was not visible before walking deeper into the shadows; now with more inspiration for his play.

* * *

Deartháir = brother


	16. Chapter 16

Almost two weeks now into the production of the new play 'Romeo & Juliet'. For reasons unknown to Cáel, Erik had chosen this romantic drama but he trusted the masked man's instincts.

He wasn't very much fond of drama, too much pain and sadness and no happy ending. It reminded things he tried to forget and for that reason, he kept himself isolated from the rehearsals and decided to focus on the public image of their name and of course of the Opera.

Morgana was on the catwalk, dressed in her usual attire and put oil on the chains and wheels that were responsible for the curtains and some special effects. Her attention, along with the rest of the stagehands, was drawn to the stage and most specifically to the ballerinas.

"What is going on?", she asked as she slid down a rope and landed on her feet gracefully before wiping her oily hands on her pants. She didn't care if it was not ladylike. These people were her family now and they knew her for who she truly was.

"Looks like that Claudette is getting engaged and will leave with her count overseas", Madame Giry said, her back straight as usual and her accent visible as her two hands were holding her black walking stick.

"As much as I would like to congratulate for the great news Claudette, you cannot leave mid-production", Morgana said as she stopped next to the ballerinas and looked at the said one.

She was around Meg's age, 22 if she recalled correctly with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I know Madame Morgana but it is not my choice. Gabriel is leaving for Germany and I have to go with him. Please, Madame, you need to understand", the girl said and faced the redhead with puppy eyes.

She felt weird being called Madame since she was not married but that was not the main focal point at the moment. Leaving out a sigh, she looked at the ballet mistress.

"Madame Giry, can't the dances be continued with her absence or cannot perhaps find a replacement for her"

"I am afraid it is not possible Morgana *hits her stick on the ground* the dance requires an even number for the formations! However, without Claudette, there will be an empty spot and there is no time to find a replacement soon enough"

The Irish rubbed the bridge of her nose and placed her hands on her waist as she tried to think of a plan, a solution to this problem. Suddenly, Meg had an idea and spoke it out loud.

"What if Morgana takes her place mama? She is a good dancer and there is time for her to fix what she might do wrong"

"What?"

"Hmm", Giry exclaimed as she looked at the said woman who was left blinking, mouth open.

"I cannot do that. I am no dancer, especially a ballerina"

"On nonsense. I have seen you train and I have already taught you a few moves. You are more than good to be in the group"

"Please Madame Morgana"

Looking at the happy face of Meg and the puppy eyes of Claudette, she found herself in a dilemma. She couldn't dance, no, she was too shy for it. She is to work in the shadows, not in the spotlight.

Her palms started to sweat as she looked at the two girls and then at Giry who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Finally, after a moment of silence; she gave in.

"Alright I will do it", she said and she was immediately hugged by the two girls. "Only for this show. After it, we will find a replacement"

"You will change your mind after the show", Meg exclaimed as the two ladies broke their hug.

"You are the best owner I ever had Madame", Claudette said as she ran back to the dorm to fix her stuff.

 _I am the only owner you ever got,_ she replied sarcastically in her mind and kept it there, no need to say it out loud.

"Meg, take her to the dressing room and find her size. Then come back immediately to start the rehearsal"

"Yes mama", the blond said as she grabbed Morgana's hand and elegantly walked/run towards the said room. "Now ladies, back to the warm-ups", the strict Giry said and hit her stick on the ground as the girls quickly started doing warm up.

* * *

Erik sat in his usual box, observing the ballerinas or better say he would be observing them if they hadn't stop due to the little fuzz. Their words reached his ears and his eyes narrowed at the words of the engagement and departure.

 _How dare she. Leaving in such days for a man. Girls these days have no respect for their careers, they do not how lucky they are to present and dance in my Opera! How dare this little ballerina ruin my perfect plans?!_

His hand turned into fists and his knuckles cracked under the pressure but they slowly relaxed as Morgana descended from the catwalk like an Angel and made her way towards the ballerina's to solve the issue.

My nightingale, my angel, he thought as her red hair flew along with her as she slides down the rope.

"What if Morgana takes her place mama? She is a good dancer and there is time for her to fix what she might do wrong", Meg suggested and Erik found himself smiling.

 _Oh yes, she would make such a beautiful ballerina. And with her voice, she will soon rise to Prima Donna; I will make sure of it. Time for her to gain the attention she deserves. I will bring the whole world to her feet if she feels like it._

His eyes then went to Keegan was leaning on the balcony, hearing carefully and with a smile on his face. _Looks like I am not the only one who agrees with the idea_

His eyes went back to the stage as Meg and the ballerina hugged the shocked Morgana who had just agreed to become the replacement. Then, as the ballerina ran back to the dorms with a smile, Meg was instructed to help the redhead find a fitting costume.

Now he was excited. He only had seen her dance those Irish ones and he might have the luck to observe one of Meg's lessons. She had grace and the ability to dance, her legs were well trained. Her red hair into a bun and her dancing with grace like the Angel she was.

Oh, he couldn't wait for it to become reality. He couldn't wait to see her even though he will admit that he did notice her hesitation before her answer. She didn't exactly want to dance despite her talent and the same went for her voice.

 _I wonder why_ he asked in his mind and once again his blue eyes fell on the young redhead who mimicked the warm-ups of the ballerinas. After all, this time practising and with some help from the young Giry, the boy started to get the hang out of it.

"Tell me Luch, why does your sister not want to dance or sing in the show?", he asked as he leaned on one hand.

Keegan stopped the bending and looked at his masked friend, he shrugged his shoulders in response and was about to continue when his brows frowned slightly.

"I think it is this audience… back home she wasn't afraid to dance or sing at the festivals", the boy said and went back to his stretching.

 _This audience?_ Erik wondered and tried to understand what he meant. What was the difference of this audience with the one in those… festivals Keegan mentioned? The only difference he could think of was the fact that it was Opera, perhaps that the dance was ballet?

Perhaps if he knew her past better, he would understand. At that moment, he came to realize how little he actually knew about his dear nightingale. Deciding that this should not continue, he asked small but clever questions; hoping Keegan would shed a light to this mystery.

* * *

Morgana stood in front of the body mirror and took in her appearance. The outfit she wore was a size smaller, since she was more muscled and slightly taller than most of the other ballerinas, and seemed too tight for her taste.

Her chest was shown visible and she didn't like seeing her pale skin in contrast to the greyish-white colour of the costume. Her fingers felt crumbled as they were inside the ballet shoes. She had been so used to her comfy clothes and boots that now everything felt so unreal.

Meg finished tying her red hair into an elegant bun and placed her hands on her shoulder before smiling.

"You look so nice Morgana. It is as if you were meant to be a ballerina", she complimented her but she couldn't help to feel strange as she observed herself more into the mirror.

* * *

Erik left out a sigh.

He had stopped the questions after the first 5 minutes as Keegan was not much of a help. His answers were short, vague and cryptic. They didn't give him the information he truly needed, only small details which he couldn't use yet.

However, the boy was too young compared to Morgana. It was impossible for him to know what had happened to the said woman's past since he wasn't born at that time. He had to change his plans.

He couldn't ask Cáel without raising suspicions and after all, their relationship was purely business. Meg was immediately crossed from his mind, the risk too big. His only option was to find the perfect time to approach Morgana and somehow tricked her into answering.

No, there was one more option but it was far from his favourite one. He could wait patiently and slowly gather small details as time passed by while also befriend Morgana more. He was a patient man, he could be if he really wanted but he was tired of it.

He has been patient too long and sometimes, he just wants things to happen faster. Of course, his wishes, his commands are never obeyed and sometimes he could swear that they mocked him by taking even longer.

His good mood returned and his full attention went back to the stage as Meg and Morgana joined the rest of the group. His eyes light with a hidden fire as he took in his nightingale appearance.

She looked so beautiful dressed as a ballerina and in general when she was dressed in anything else than the men's clothes she seemed to so much prefer. Perhaps in the future, he can open her eyes and make her see how much more suiting it was for her when she chose a dress or at least a skirt.

Even Keegan stopped what he was doing and sat at the edge of the chair as he observed his sister. Erik will give it to her; she had the dance in her blood. Her legs moved smoothly and with grace, even standing on the tip of her fingers didn't seem like a hard task.

She was of course, slower than the rest of the ballerinas but nothing some practice couldn't fix. The only thing that was off was her upper body. Her legs might move with grace but not her waist and arms.

They were clumsier, stiff and they seemed to lack the graceful and smooth moves the rest of the crew had. She was still beautiful to his eyes and he could only imagine her in a few weeks, after lots of practice.

She would be perfect.

* * *

Luch = mouse


	17. Chapter 17

**[A/N] - Hey lovelies. Another chapter because I overfill with inspiration. As you might have noticed from the previous one, I have started going into the thoughts of Erik. I will do the same for the rest of the characters slowly but I feel like Erik's need to be attended first. He is, after all, the one who changes and evolves more than anyone else in this story. Plus, I love writing about his thoughts. They are so easy to predict, to imagine and since Erik mostly watches, I think it is a nice replacement for his words.**

 **Maybe Erik indeed spent the quiet times talking to himself. Shouting in his mind. We will never know.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and do not forget to comment... whatever you want. Fav parts, bad or good comments, ideas, corrections etc.**

* * *

Another peaceful Sunday had come and everyone, as usual, was at the mass, everyone but Morgana and a few members of the crew. Grabbing the chance, the redhead was on the empty stage; dressed in her costume for the show.

With closed eyes, she repeated the moves and steps she had memorized during this week. She was still far from perfect and the last thing she wanted was to attract attention to herself by being clumsy.

Her red hair would definitely give her away and she didn't want to ashamed herself, her brother or the Opera. She raised one leg up, almost reaching her head and then she bent it before doing a few spins.

She stopped, finishing the small move of Act II and gave a deep bow with legs crossed. Her eyes opened when she heard clapping and blood rushed to her cheeks when she followed the source of the clapping.

"Lucas", she exclaimed as she straightens her back and looked at the count. He was dressed in a white shirt, black pants and his known red coat with a long tail that stopped behind his knees and with black buttons and black material at the edge of his sleeves.

"She can pass for a Parisian, she can make a speech, she can dance ballet", the brunette exclaimed with a smile. "What else can this Irish beauty do? Sing perhaps?"

"Your compliments are flattering. She still learns to dance ballet and only sacrifices herself for the sake of the show", she replied as she played with the edge of her skirt from nervousness.

She felt exposed in her costume, plus he had seen her dance. They were also alone and he showered her with compliments. Too many things so strange to her and she couldn't help but feel extremely nervous.

Add the fact that she felt someone looking; no starring at her even though it was just the two of them in the room.

"Oh such a noble soul", he said and gave a white teeth smile. "Don't you agree, Marie?"

"Hello Marie", Morgana said and waved slightly at the shy girl. Her hair at the usual pigtails and she wore a baby blue dress.

"Hi", the little girl said shy as she held on Lucas' hand tightly.

"Forgive me for interrupting but my mind went back to your offer and today I have to look after her. I thought it would be better if I brought her here since she seems to have come closer with Keegan"

The said redhead boy was sitting at the far back of the stage with Cu by his side and looking at the two adults silently.

"Oh, that would be lovely. He refuses to go to the Mass anymore and I am unfortunately too busy now"

It was true. After a few visits, Keegan refused to go again. Even went as far as to hide for hours and not show himself until late the same night, letting his siblings stay in worry. Of course, he was totally safe inside box No. 5, hanging with Erik.

Lately, Morgana had been so busy with the rehearsals and the constant practices with Meg that she barely had time for him or the Opera. She actually felt guilty and tried to make up for it whenever she had time, despite her constant exhaustion and pain on her feet.

"Perfect", the count said as Marie slowly walked towards the stage and he helped her up before she made her way to Keegan who was about to leave.

"Keegan, ná caithfidh tú i bhfolach arís. Téigh dia duit ar do chara. ( Keegan, don't you dare hide again. Go say hello to your friend)", she said in a motherly strict voice that stopped the little boy on his tracks.

Cu was the one to first approach Marie who was slightly scared of the white dog until he took a good sniff on her and then licked her hand. The girl laughed and knelt as she started to pet the dog.

"Cu", Keegan said in a very faint and barely hearable voice, informing the girl about the dog's name as if he had read her thoughts.

"Cu", the girl said with a smile as she stopped petting the dog.

"Why don't you show her around the Opera?", Morgana suggested and Keegan looked at Marie for a minute too long before nodding with his head and started to walk towards the backstage.

Marie quickly ran to his side and grabbed his hand, the smile never leaving her face as his cheeks turned as red as his hair. Cu barking and following close behind them.

Their attention went from the two kids back to each other and it was only now that Morgana noticed how close the count was. He had climbed the stage as well and was now standing in front of her.

Her cheeks were still pink from the compliments and him being so close while she wore her costume. A strand of hair had escaped her braid and he gently tugged it behind her ear, causing her to blush even more.

His fingers were soft to the touch and caring as they touched her cheek on their way down. Into his eyes though, she could see love but also lust as his hand rested by his side.

Suddenly, the sound of something falling was heard and as they looked up, they noticed a sandbag falling straight for Lucas. It would have hit him on the head if Morgana hadn't pulled him out of the way just as the sandbag hit the place he was standing.

* * *

Erik was watching from the catwalk. His little nightingale was practising and she had started to fix the clumsiness of her hands while the stiffness was slowly leaving her body. He observed her how dedicate she was and how hard she tried.

However, he could also see a small passion as she did so. Despite her joining with a half heart, she still held a passion when she moved. It was obvious that she had grown up around music and it gave her life.

Even if it meant she had to dance in a tight custom which Erik did and did not approve. He felt it was too revealing and the last thing he wanted was praying eyes on his angel. Just at the thought of it, his anger rose and he made a silent promise to break the arm of whoever dared to touch her.

Speaking of men, his eyes burnt with an internal fire as he saw the count and his little niece walking towards the practising Morgana. The man stopped and waited for her to finish before clapping.

 _How dare he interrupt her during her training? How dare he, marching in as if he owns this place? No, this is my Opera and I won't allow such things to happen again_

"She can pass for a Parisian, she can make a speech, she can dance ballet", Lucas exclaimed with a smile. "What else can this Irish beauty do? Sing perhaps?"

"Your compliments are flattering. She still learns to dance ballet and only sacrifices herself for the sake of the show", she replied as she played with the edge of her skirt from nervousness.

Erik slammed his fist on the railing of the catwalk as he death glared the young count. _Who does he think he is to compliment her?! Who does he think he is to make my angel nervous?!_

It took all his inner strength to not attack the man and quickly hang him with a rope for daring to do such a thing. Oh, this man was officially on his list, he didn't care if he had to stay in the shadows or that he was dead.

No one would dare to do such a thing in his opera, even if this guy was the patron.

"Your compliments are flattering. She still learns to dance ballet and only sacrifices herself for the sake of the show"

"Oh such a noble soul", he said

Yes, indeed she was and he had no right to be around her or close to her. Actually, he had no right to be under the same roof as her.

His anger only rose once the kids left and the two of them were alone; only for the count t make his move and push back a strand of her hair. He didn't fail to notice how slow he was and how his fingers touched her cheek.

That was it. The guy just crossed the line.

Acting fast, his eyes went to the ropes and quickly loosed one that held a sandbag ironically right above the count's head. He watched it fall, waiting for him to go limb. Forget the whole hiding, this was personal.

His nightingale was touched by another man and he wouldn't allow it. No, not as long as he was alive with his heart beating. Curses left his mouth as Morgana pulled the guy out of harm's way.

 _Why? Why!? Why nightingale! Why help him, protect this man? He is not worthy enough for you…No… you do not understand… you are too innocent, too pure to see the intentions of this man…oh, Morgana… my angel_

* * *

Lucas looked up, trying to see who dared to play such dangerous trick on them but he saw no one. Only shadows. His mind for some reason went back to the stories of the incidents that took place back then when the famous Phantom of the Opera was alive.

 _Could it be? No, do not be ridiculous. The phantom is dead, his lair sealed. There is no way he is alive and back to the Opera house,_ he told himself and looked at Morgana, her hand still around his.

It was warm and soft, slightly calloused. Her blue eyes were desperately looking at the shadows as if though they were searching for something or better say, someone. Then, they turned to look at him.

"I am sorry Lucas. Apparently, someone didn't check the ropes properly", she said as she pulled her hand back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am. You should give a good scolding to your stagehands", he said even though a part of him doubted that it was an accident.

"I will"

"Good. You will have to go back to your training. Do not mind me, I will simply seat at one of those chairs", he said as he made his way towards the red velvet chairs of the audience.

"No Lucas, do not"

"Why?", raising an eyebrow, the said man turned to look at her.

* * *

"Because…because I would kindly prefer to be… without an audience for now", Morgana struggled to find the proper words. What she said wasn't a complete lie but the reason why he wanted him to go, was one.

The Phantom

She knew it was him behind the sandbag. He was angry, perhaps because she stopped her training. After all, he wanted nothing but perfection.

"Well, you will perform in front of an audience in a few weeks. Think of that as a practice", Lucas said and was about to turn again.

"Lucas!", her voice came louder than she wanted and she bit her bottom lip before taking a deep breath. "I said now, I do not want an audience and I would appreciate if you could respect that"

He looked at her, his eyes darkening slightly along with his face. Obviously, he hasn't been used to someone saying No to him, especially a woman and that didn't sit well in his mind.

"Very well. I have some meetings to attend either way. I will be back later on for Marie", he said in a deeper voice and without a second thought, he jumped off the stage and then walked towards the doors, without looking back at her.

Leaving out a sigh, Morgana waited until he was far away before looking up again.

"Monsieur Phantom, I understand your need for perfection and that you must be displeased with me but such acts should stop before you draw unnecessary attention"

Silence. No reply

"*sigh* I promise you I will not disappoint you at the show", she continued and went back to her spot to continue her practice.

* * *

The persistence of the count didn't help with his anger. It only showed how spoiled the guy was, not understanding clear messages even if they smacked him straight on his face. He was getting tired of him and he could see that Morgana did as well.

"Lucas!", she said, her voice serious, deep and louder than usual. Erik was surprised, he never thought she was capable of raising her voice like that and he could sense the annoyance and anger behind it. "I said now, I do not want an audience and I would appreciate if you could respect that"

 _Good nightingale. Put him back at his place. Show him what No means, show him the flames you hide. Show him!_

Defeated, the count left the Opera and Erik smirked. Finally, he was once again alone with her. He could now observe her dancing and practising. Maybe, he could even approach her. They had time before the rest of the people come from the mass.

She wiped her head up and her blue eyes landed on him or maybe where she assumed he was since he was well hidden in the shadows.

"Monsieur Phantom, I understand your need for perfection and that you must be displeased with me but such acts should stop before you draw unnecessary attention"

Erik would have replied but he found himself unable too. _No nightingale, I am not displeased with you. Never, how can I? You do not understand, it was this man, this count. Not you… and even though I might scare you, you still care about me._

The fact that she, in a way, scolded him for his little trick amused him slightly and his heart beat loudly in his chest as she showed how much he cared about him, mentioning the unnecessary attention.

"*sigh* I promise you I will not disappoint you at the show", she continued and went back to her spot to continue her practice.

 _*sigh* you never do my angel. You never do. Do not think so low of yourself, have more faith in it._

* * *

The rest of the time was spent in silence, after hearing such words coming from her mouth Erik's mood dropped. How could she think she disappointed him? Leaving a deep sigh, he went back to his lair, back to his masterpiece.

After the small incident, Morgana practised in silence. Sometime after, everyone came back and Meg was the first to approach her only to see the tired face of hers. Then, the two girls sat at the edge of the stage as the Irish explained everything that happened.

Minus the part with the sandbag

She knew too well that she couldn't share such information with anyone, especially Meg. That would be giving away the Phantom and she didn't want that. No, the time wasn't right for such revelations.

After it, the two girls sat there and talked. Danced a little and Meg complimented on Morgana's improvement which put a smile on her face.

Around 2 in the afternoon, the count was back. He seemed calmer than when he had left but in his eyes, Morgana could still see the annoyance.

"I am here for Marie. It is time to take her back", he said, not even greeting Meg.

At the mention of her name, Marie came running to her uncle and grabbed his one arm with both of her small ones, Keegan following close behind.

"Had fun little Marie?", he asked, his eyes softer once they laid upon the little girl who nodded with a frequent move of her head. "I am glad. However, it is time to go back"

Marie looked at Keegan and hugged him and then Cu before joining his uncle and then two of them left without a second exchange of words.

"He is so… cold", Meg said and Morgana left out a sigh.

"I think he is still mad that I told him to leave"

"Had fun, Keegan? Oh look at you, you blushing', Meg changed the subject and bent to look at the boy with the red cheeks who quickly looked the other way embarrassed.

"I presume you had fun", Morgana said and smiled before passing her hand a few times through his curls.

"Yeah", the boy said and looked at the closed doors where his friend had walked through a few minutes ago.


	18. Chapter 18

Big day for the Opera Populaire

The first night they would play the show Romeo & Juliet and that was also their second play after the Grand Openings. Once again, the Opera was filled with rich people that sat in every single seat and box available.

Minus, the Box No. 5 which the siblings reserve and leave it empty for their dear Phantom who was as excited for the show as the audience beneath him. How could he not be? His little nightingale was in the choir for the first time.

Across from him at Box No. 1 Cáel was sitting along with Keegan, dressed in fine clothes as the respected owners.

Morgana was standing among the other ballerinas, her heart beating faster than normal. Her palms felt sweaty and butterflies occupied her stomach. It was her first show and she was as nervous as she could be.

Meg noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder while offering one of her famous angelic and kind smiles.

"Do not worry Morgana. You will do just fine. We practised everything and even Mama approved and said you are ready and if Mama says that then you have no reason to think otherwise"

Morgana gave a faint smile at Meg before turning her eyes on the stage. Meg was right. She knew all the steps by heart, even if her mind was blank; her body knew what it had to do.

 _Just have faith. You can do this. It is no different than the rehearsals… well only with dozens of rich and snotty people who will have their eyes on you. Damn, do not go against me now, it is too late to go back now._

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

 _I cannot back down now. No, I never back down. I stand and fight. Yes, this is what I will do. I face my fears. I can do this, I just need to think of something to calm me down… Keegan, yes! And_ Deartháir

The faces of her loved ones flashed into her mind and slowly she found herself calming down. They were watching and rooting for her. She wouldn't let them down, no. Suddenly, their image was replaced by the face of Erik.

First masked at the masquerade and then at the stage. With his white half mask on and those light blue eyes filled with pain and sorrow; his warm hand under his chin and his deep soothing voice that was making her shiver.

Suddenly, the nervousness left her body and a smile found its way on her lips.

 _He is out there. He is watching and I promised I will make him proud. You better be watching closely monsieur Phantom_

And so, the curtains were raised and she ran to the stage along with the rest of the girls. At first, her body was slightly stiff as she felt the eyes of the people on her. She might have been at the very back but her hair definitely gave her away.

She stopped in one of the poses as the actors started to sing their parts. Grabbing the small chance, Morgana looked at the empty box and the image of Erik flashed into her mind again, giving her courage.

When she had to dance again, she did it more smoothly. Her body now relaxed as she let the music and her memory to lead her.

* * *

The show was coming to an end; Juliet (the prima donna) had just woken up to find her Romeo (the soprano) dead by his own sword. Singing a slow song and the closing of today's show, she grabbed the fake sword and stabbed herself before falling over the corpse of her lover.

As the two families arrived to find their children dead, the closing time came as the ballerinas came from left and right in a line and danced, doing a few spins around the fallen lovers. A narrated song of their love was sang by them and Morgana found herself smiling as they did their final move.

With graceful jumps, they stopped at the toes of their finegrs and their hands extended; forming a sort of pyramid above the Romeo & Juliet. The red curtain fell and clapping could be heard along with the word 'Brava'.

She looked at Meg, panting heavily and the blond smiled back at her before grabbing her hand and they all stood in a line as the curtain was raised again. They bowed to the audience that kept clapping for them and her eyes went to Box No. 1 where her siblings were clapping for her.

Then her eyes went to box No. 5 and her eyes rested in the shadows inside the box, a voice reached her ears.

"Brava… Brava… Bravisima"

It came more like a song rather than simple words and she couldn't help but severe. Looking around her as the red curtain fell again, she noticed that no one else heard the sweet voice which she knew who belonged to.

* * *

Backstage the party had slowly started to become alive as the stagehands and maids brought wine and champagne bottles and then started to pass it around. Laughter echoed as some rich people came to visit the ballerinas they sponsored or even courted.

"Deirfiúr"

She turned her head, only to be immediately hugged by Keegan and then by Cáel

"You were amazing Deirfiúr", the boy said and gave a toothy smile as he looked at her, his hands around her legs.

"Indeed", her brother said and kissed her forehead once he had released her from his hug. "I am very proud of you Deirfiúr. They would be too"

A smile found her way on her lips before someone wrap one hand around her neck, turning to the right that someone was none other than Meg.

"Well?"

"Okay, I will admit it. It was pretty amazing"

"Told you so! From now on, you are officially a member of the cast which means you join the celebrations!", the loud blond said as people cheered and welcomed her officially. One of the stagehands offered her a bottle of wine which she took hesitantly before looking at the eyes around her.

"Oh bloody hell", she said as she took a big sip of the bitter red wine and the crowd cheered before going back to the celebration.

"Yeah!", Meg jumped up and down and hugged Morgana again. Then she turned to Cáel who smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Miss Meg, will you join me for dinner tonight?", he asked as he extended his hands.

"It would be an honor monsieur Cáel", she said as she placed her hand into his, once she released the red head.

"Enjoy your night guys. Meg, remember not to be late, Madame Giry was very strict about that.

Indeed, the ballet mistress allowed them to have fun and even go out but they had to sleep early as there was another show tomorrow and the day after.

"I know. I will be right back", she said to the charming Irish man and headed to the dorms to change to more normal clothes.

"Briseadh a croí agus briseadh gach ceann de do chnámha (Break her heart and I will break each one of your bones) ", Morgana warned her brother, face serious and tone strict like an overprotective mother.

"Relax. You know I am not such a guy. Plus, I would never hurt her", Cáel said and found himself smiling at the thought of Meg, something that didn't go unnoticed by his sister.

"Good"

* * *

After a few minutes, Meg walked to them and she had changed into a simple white dress with white-blue ribbon around the waist and white lace at the bottom and edge of the sleeves.

"I am ready", she said as she connected hands with Cáel and the two of them walked towards the exit and to the carriages.

"Deirfiúr, cén fáth nach bhfuil duine éigin cosúil le deartháir mór agat (Sister, why don't you have someone like big brother does?) ", Keegan asked after a moment of silence.

"Buille faoi thuairim, ní bhfuair mé an ceart ceart go foil (I guess, I haven't found the right one yet) ", she replied and placed her hand on his head.

Her words were true. She wasn't someone to be swoon over by anyone who would complement her. No, she was much tougher to win over. If someone really wanted her, they had to prove it to her how much.

Plus, most men around her were filled with lust and she doubted any of them new what true loved meant. There were a few exceptions but that was it. She looked down at her brother and noticed him rubbing his eye.

"Come. Let's go to bed", she said and took his hand before making her way towards their room.

In the process, one drunk man who she recognized to be one of the male dancers, grabbed her hand and caused her to spin a few times before releasing her. The sudden move caused her to trip back and almost fell if there wasn't a chest to stop her.

Looking above her shoulder, her eyes connected with blue ones as the chest belonged to none other than count Lucas.

"Hello Morgana", the man said.

"Lucas", she said, not sure how to react.

She hadn't seen the man since the small fight and wondered if he was still bitter about that.

"You performed amazing tonight"

"Thank you very much"

"I… I wanted to apologize for my behavior last time. I crossed the line and you had every right to raise your voice to me", he said as he looked at his shoes before looking at her, trying to find the best words to use.

"It is alright but next time, when a lady disagrees with you. Do not try to fight it. Some battles are better when they are not battled", she replied and gave a faint smile as she quoted one of the many wise sayings her grandfather used to tell her.

"Indeed. I would like to make up for it. With a dinner"

"A lovely offer"

"I presume there is a 'but 'coming here"

"Yes, I will gladly accept your offer for some other time. Perhaps, once the shows are over and the small break is given. At the moment, I am far too tired to go out and Keegan is as well"

The count looked down at the barely able to stand boy and then at her who faked a yawn but was quite real to him.

"Of course. Enjoy your rest Morgana", he said and kissed her knuckles before walking away, slightly upset that his plans were ruined but held it better than last time.

* * *

Morgana watched him walk away and she knew he wasn't pleased. His eyes were giving it away no matter how hard his face tried to hide it. Truth to be told, she didn't really want to go to dine with him.

He was good looking but at that day Morgana saw his true face; his true side that he hid behind a smile and polite manners. It didn't exactly scare her but it wasn't making her feel good in any way. The opposite, actually, it made her feel uneasy.

She hoped that he would have forgotten about her promise to dine with him next week, when their break will start, but if he didn't… well, she had enough time to think of a good excuse. Maybe she can ask help from Meg or Cáel.

 _No, Deartháir will act without thinking and will mess things up. He will make a scene for sure and he is our patron. We need him to stay *sigh* Maybe I should go with him to make sure that he won't suddenly drop his position._

 _Yet again, I do not want to. I will discuss it with Meg once she is back; or not… Goddess, why is it so hard to make a proper decision in this life?_ , she asked and looked up as there would be an answer but of course no such thing.

She started walking again, towards their room as she knew Keegan wouldn't be able to stay awake for long.

After a few minutes of silence and carrying Keegan up the stairs, she entered her room and she was never more relieved to be in it. Letting Keegan down, the young boy started to take his clothes off with half open eyes.

She was about to help him when her eyes landed on an object on her pillow. Walking to it, she noticed that it was a beautiful black rose with a crimson red ribbon attached around its stem. She carefully picked it up, not to hurt herself with the thorns.

As she did, a small white card was dropped and she picked it up before reading it.

 _A rose for a rose_

 _Rooftop, midnight_

 _O.G_

A smile graced her lips as she took in the scent of the flower.

Many might have been frightened by the odd choice of flower but not her. She found the flower to be absolutely beautiful despite not knowing the meaning behind it.

A small 'thud' sound draw her attention back to the real world and looked around the room only to see Keegan sleeping on the floor, dead as a corpse. Cu nudged him with his black nose and a small complaining sound escaped the boy's lips.

Holding back laughter Morgana looked at the time. She had around 20 minutes before she meet the Phantom, which meant more than enough for her to put Keegan to sleep.

She left the rose on her night stand and made her way to the sleeping boy.

* * *

Erik stood hidden behind the statue of an angel on the roof. January was almost at its end and the temperature had started to rise slowly but it was still cold as the winter was still upon them. He left out a deep breath that was visible, painted in a whitish color only to quickly be dissolved by the winds.

His eyes looked at the stars as he waited patiently for his beloved nightingale. Tonight, she had mesmerized him. Despite her being a simple ballerina, he could hear her voice in the choir and see the passion with her every movement.

By the smile that was on her lip during the end, he knew she had enjoyed it and he did too. He had made sure to leave his little gift and the card on her pillow after the show, hoping she would see it on time.

He expected so, since Keegan was always her priority and he knew that the little boy wouldn't be able to stay awake for long. Thinking back at his gift, he wondered if he did the correct choice. Choosing a black rose was risky.

Many might be scared since they often associated with death but there was another meaning behind it; a deeper one that someone had to think a little more philosophically to understand.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when the door opened and with the tip of his eye, he noticed Morgana walking towards the center of the roof. She was still dressed at the white ballerina outfit but her hair was let loose and seemed even brighter in color against the white material.

Around her was a simple black cloak to protect her from the cold and at her hands, she held his rose.

 _Does this mean she liked it?_ He wondered in his mind.

"Monsieur Phantom, do I have to throw another snowball at you in order to bring you out of your hiding place?", she said and he could see the amusement on her face. There was no snow around them but Erik got the meaning behind her words.

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister


	19. Chapter 19

"Monsieur Phantom, do I have to throw another snowball at you in order to bring you out of your hiding place?", Morgana said with amusement at her face.

A deep chuckle echoed in the rooftop as the Phantom came from behind the statue. His black clothing stroke against his white shirt and masked while his cloak was moving slightly along with the wind.

His black hair seemed to glow under the moon and his blue eyes were light with a passionate flame behind them. He almost seemed like a different man, he was a different man. She could see it, feel it with every bone in her body.

"An excellent performance mademoiselle", he said as he stood a few feet away from her, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks at his comment. His voice soothed her but also made her shiver from excitement.

"Thank you very much Monsieur Phantom", she said and gave a small bow, her hands playing with the ribbon around the rose.

"I see you found my present"

"It is lovely", she said with a smile and looked at him, noticing the small shock in her eyes but he quickly covered it. _Did I say something wrong? No, I didn't. It is lovely. He must know it too or else why choose it in the first place?_

"Do you know the meaning behind it?', he asked after a moment of silence.

"No monsieur", she replied and shook her head slightly.

"Many associated it with mourning and death. However, death does not always cause mourning and it does not also mean the end. Can you think of its other meaning?"

Her red eyebrows frowned slightly and her lips turned into a small pout as she tried to think. Something clicked in the back of her mind and she bit her bottom lip, slightly worried that she might be wrong.

 _Come on Morgana. You can do this. Just say it_

She took a deep breath and locked eyes once again with the masked man.

"Change. The death of old habits. A turn into a new beginning", she said hesitantly and was relieved when the Phantom nodded at her answer.

* * *

"Thank you very much Monsieur Phantom", she said and gave a small bow, her hands playing with the ribbon around the rose.

"I see you found my present"

"It is lovely"

Those three words shocked him for a few seconds. He must admit that he had hoped she would like it but call it lovely. _She did like it. She finds it lovely, oh my nightingale. You keep surprising me._

He quickly took a small breath, hoping that he didn't give away his little shock and that he didn't ruin his composure. He couldn't be seen as someone easily shocked and easy to mess with; no, not especially in front of her.

"Do you know the meaning behind it?', he decided to ask after a moment of silence, his curiosity getting the better of him

A faint smile was on his lips at the cute expression she made while thinking. Her brows frowned forward, similar way Keegan had done a few times and her lips were forming a small pout. Like a child, a sweet beautiful and talented child.

Her face turned to normal once she had an answer but he saw the hesitation in her eyes. She looked down and played little more with the ribbon.

 _Is she afraid of me? Does she think I will judge her by her answer?_

Finally, she seemed to have mastered the courage she wanted as she looked into his eyes and could see the fire behind them. It was like two great blue fires filled with determination and passion that would burn whoever wasn't careful around them,

"Change. The death of old habits. A turn into a new beginning"

This time he wasn't shocked, he did expect her to find the answer. She was a very smart woman after all; the faint smile never leaving his lips as he gave a nod with his head in approval to her answer which was 100% correct.

"Now, do you know why I gave it to you?"

"Well", she took a moment to think. He found it amusing how this time she was using her mind before talking. Apparently, riddles were something she took in carefully, unlike other times when her tongue got the best of her. "We did say it meant change. A new beginning… So I presume it has something to do with me being in the choir?"

"Correct again mademoiselle. You slowly get the hang of it"

At his words, she pouted and looked at the side, head held high. Well, he couldn't help himself but tease the young woman. Who said she only had the ability to tease and mess around. No, he had it too and now was his turn.

"It is great to see you again monsieur Phantom", she said and adverted her eyes on him, a smirk on her face, expecting to catch him off guard.

"It is a pleasure to talk to you again mademoiselle", he said simply and smirked since this time she was left speechless. Her little trick wouldn't get him again. At her expression, Erik left a deep chuckle and the redhead closed her mouth, cheeks turning a deep red. "Do not tell me you expected to win by using the same technique, my dear. You have to step up your game", he said as he walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.

* * *

He was tall but so was she. Her head a little above his chin, however, that still forced her to raise her head in order to have a better look at him. Now him being closer, Morgana felt the need to touch his face but also pull that mask off.

However, she understood that he wore it for a reason, not caring if it was close to the stories Meg had told her. A small touch though, a touch of his smooth skin against hers. That's all she yearned at the moment.

Oh and how he called her dear. So smooth that sent Goosebumps down her spine. It sounded so lovely; she wanted to ask him to say it again.

Realizing that she had been starring for far too long, she quickly put her brain to work.

"It looks like I have to indeed. However, considering my state I find it unable. Add the fact that you monsieur had enough time to prepare yourself while I, on the other hand, have to improvise"

"Indeed but sometimes thinking on your feet is the only option you have when there is not enough time to think properly. Learn to adapt mademoiselle"

He was smart and obviously well educated. From the way he spoke to what he spoke about, she could hear the experience behind it. Whether it was from a book or from real life experience, she wasn't sure.

She did appreciate it though. It fascinated her and also thrilled her as in a way, it challenged her to reply in a similar way and oh she had lots of them in the back of her mind.

"Oh but I do adapt monsieur. The more you talk, the more I prepare myself for the future meetings but for now, I will have to retreat from this battle and offer it to you", she said and gave a small bow.

"Tired I presume", he said and nodded with her head.

"You weren't the one dancing tonight were you?", she joked slightly and notice the amused smile on his face.

"Then go and have a proper rest mademoiselle. You will need it for tomorrow's performance"

"Does the mysterious Phantom dismisses me?", she said, deciding to mess a little around before she leaves.

What could she say? She enjoyed his company too much and if she wasn't tired, she would stay longer.

"Indeed he does even though he knows that his words do not exactly count in your ears, now do they mademoiselle Morgana?"

* * *

"Oh but I do adapt monsieur. The more you talk, the more I prepare myself for the future meetings but for now, I will have to retreat from this battle and offer it to you", she said and gave a small bow.

"Tired I presume", Erik said and she nodded her head. He suspected as much, he could see it in her eyes but he didn't blame her. Dancing could be exhausting and she had tried hard to pull today's performance.

"You weren't the one dancing tonight were you?", she joked slightly and he couldn't help but give an amused smile.

 _Always up for your little games nightingale. You do not go down without saying your part,_ he thought as he kept looking in her eyes.

"Then go and have a proper rest mademoiselle. You will need it for tomorrow's performance"

"Does the mysterious Phantom dismiss me?"

 _Oh, she is still in the mood to play, I see. *chuckles* My angel, it is not wise to play such games with me._

"Indeed he does even though he knows that his words do not exactly count in your ears, now do they mademoiselle Morgana?"

The woman in front of him blushed slightly and gave a smile. He knew he had just strike a perfect spot.

"In other cases that would be monsieur Phantom but you have earned my respect so your words are being taken into consideration"

Erik couldn't get enough of her, especially now that she tried to use a more rich vocabulary to match his. It was amusing and fascinating in his eyes and he disliked the fact that when he starts to get to know her, to see a different, more hidden side; something always interrupts them or their lime is up.

"Then, I wish you a sweet night", he said and kissed the knuckles of her hand while bowing slightly, causing her red cheeks to become darker in shade.

"A sweet night to you as well"

With that, she walked back to the roof but just like in New Years, she stopped in front of the door and looked at him; giving the same smile before walking inside.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks of shows passed and Morgana couldn't be more relieved that the break was here. One week for them to relax before they go to the next production. She had almost forgotten about the promise she made to the count. Almost

Sitting in one of the red chairs of the audience, legs on top of the chair in front of her; she enjoyed her break. It was still early and she didn't feel like staying in bed any longer. Everyone else was asleep so she sat there and enjoyed the peace while also humming a song.

"Hello Morgana", a voice said from behind her and her blood ran cold as she lowered her legs and turned her head to look at the owner of the voice.

"Lucas", she greeted.

"How are you this morning?", he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I am good and you?", she asked as politely as she could.

She was in no mood to talk to anyone, especially him of all people. It was damn too early and she was on her break, she had earned it.

"I am very good. I was wondering, does 8 sound good to you for tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"You did say I could take you out for dinner once the production was over. Did you forget already?", he asked with an amused smile but Morgana felt that there was more behind it.

"Of course not. I was simply taken aback, you see it is quite early", she bit her bottom lip. She hadn't thought about this as much as she wanted. Heck, she hadn't even talked to Meg about it but she was still questioning if she should. "Yes, 8 sound perfect"

"Excellent. Now excuse me, mademoiselle. I have an errand to run", he said as he stood up but kissed her knuckles first. "I will see you tonight", he said and then left, leaving a shocked Morgana.

Once out of reach, she let out a deep groan and covered her face with her hands while leaning back on the chair.

"What is wrong Morgana?", Meg asked as she approached her friend.

Oh, where should she start?

* * *

8 o'clock sharp, Lucas was waiting for Morgana in front of a black carriage. He was dressed in a red shirt with black pants and a black coat, similar to his red one but with reversed colours. At the same Morgana came from the Opera, wearing a simple blue dress with a second layer made of dark blue lace and the same material and colour was around her chest and at the end of her sleeves.

Her hair was half up in a bun and the rest was left down to fall on her back. She didn't really like to put effort when she dresses but she had to. She was dating a count after all and they were both known to the city of Paris so far.

As she walked down the stairs, she let the breath she was holding and noticed the count's eyes light at the sight of her.

"Morgana, you look stunning", he said as he kissed her hand again which she was tired of happening but then again, it was better than the cheek.

"Thank you. You look… fancy as well", she said and bit her inner cheek.

 _Fancy?! Really? Is this the best you could think of? Come on brain, you disappoint me._

Lucas gave a deep laugh.

 _He is laughing… why is he laughing? Oh no, did I mess it up already?_

"After you mademoiselle", he said and opened the door of the carriage.

 _Okay, he didn't say anything. *sigh of relief* that is good, now let's not mess it up again._ She scolded her mind as she entered the carriage.

* * *

The clock almost showed midnight when a black carriage stopped in front of Opera Populaire and Count Lucas Alard walked out and then gave his hand as Morgana followed right behind him.

"Thank you for the dinner, Lucas. It was very lovely", she said as she stood in front of the steps of the Opera house, across from the said count.

"Indeed it was. Perhaps, we can have more in the upcoming days?"

Morgana bit her inner cheek and plays with the mayhem of her dress.

"Perhaps… Only time will tell us. Running an Opera house and being part of the cast can keep someone pretty busy"

"That is understandable but a man can hope. Goodnight Morgana", the brunette said and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Lucas", she said and fought the urge to wipe her cheek.

She turned and climbed up the stairs, two at the time as she could feel his eyes on her and she didn't like it, not at all.

Finally, she pushed open the big doors and let them close behind her before she leaned her back on her. Her heart was beating fast and she swore she could hear it in her head. She was panting slightly and quickly wiped or better say rubbed her sleeve up her cheek.

This is not how she wanted the night to end. Well, the whole night wasn't how she expected it. It wasn't as bad as she imagined but it wasn't perfect either.

It was okay.

The restaurant and food were pretty good but he had his eyes on her the whole time. It made her feel so uncomfortable, more than back home when she had to deal with drunken men every single night.

And he asked questions, goodness too many questions. About her past, her life before Paris and it was so hard for her to keep it a secret. She had to constantly think of fitting lies as she was in no mood to open her heart out.

Especially to any rich man who took her out for food.

"Morgana?", a voice called her and she almost jumped high due to the fright as she realized she was still in front of the grand doors and haven't moved for a good few minutes based on her assumptions.

Turning her head, she spotted Madame Giry walking to her with a candle holder where three candles were light to bright her way as she walked the dark corridors of the Opera house.

"Madame Giry", she explained and left a sigh of relief that it was her and not her brother or worse the Phantom.

Something was telling her that he didn't like Lucas, not a single bit and she still wondered why. She presumed it was due to him interrupting her practice weeks ago.

"What are you doing up so late child?", she asked as she stopped next to her and noticed her dress.

"I just came back. I apologize for being late. I will be heading to my room"

Morgana knew that the ballet mistress didn't like any of her ballerinas to stay late no matter the day. Ever since she joined the group, Madame Giry had treated her as one of her daughters/dancers.

She appreciated, having a mother figure; a strict one but a mother figure the less.

"You do that", she said as Morgana started to walk but stopped after a few steps.

"Madame Giry…"

"Yes, Morgana?", the older woman asked as the redhead turned to look at her.

"Have you ever… I mean… *sigh* why is this so hard", she muttered the last thing to herself. "Have you ever ended up in a situation where… you had to make a decision but there were others at stake?"

She was obviously referring to the whole count situation. She didn't want to go to another date with him but then again, he was their patron after all and it was so hard to find another one; not to mention that he could easily ruin the reputation of her brother or worse if the Opera.

* * *

Madame Giry looked at the young girl, seeing the desperation in her eyes as her words repeated in her mind. Suddenly, she found herself 5 years back with Raoul, the said man asking her to help her save Christine by showing his lair.

By doing so, she put the life of the child; she saved and understood, below the lives of the cast and the girl she raised as her own. However, Erik was getting out of hand and people were getting hurt.

She had no choice. The lives of many were much more important than the life of one person.

Looking at Morgana, she noticed that the poor girl was still waiting for an answer. She had no idea what matter made her question such stuff but she had to answer.

"Yes I have my child and I chose the path that helped the majority of the people. The life of one sometimes weights nothing compared to the lives of many"

"I see… I appreciate it, Madame. I really do. Goodnight", she said and started to walk down the corridors, grabbing a light from the wall to help her.

 _What have you gotten yourself into my child?¸_ the ballet mistress wondered in her mind and wished she could help her. Slowly, she found herself back with Christine.

The said woman had also ended in a situation she couldn't escape only that this time things were different. Erik was most likely dead, from what she knew and it was obvious that what worried Morgana so much had to do with a man.

Leaving out a sigh of her own, she walked back to her room. However, she stopped as she felt eyes on her and a sense of familiarity caused Goosebumps to appear on her skin. However, she shook the thought away and continued her way.

* * *

Erik couldn't be happier to see his Opera House again. He had been away from it for almost a whole day due to the visit of an old acquaintance that had also invited him to his house outside of Paris.

 _Damn you Daroga,_ he said in his mind as his body felt sore.

For the whole day, he had been sitting on a chair, listening to the said man talking about the dangers he had put himself with his previous acts but also with his current idea to make himself known to the Farrell siblings.

After he heard his warning, they two of them argued before the finish with Daroga telling him to be careful and that he would also visit him soon to check.

Letting out a sigh, he entered through one of his hidden passages and he ended up at the main room. With the tip of his eye, he noticed Morgana, wearing a dress walking to her room and Madame Giry going the other way.

 _Why is my nightingale dressed so pretty? Who did she meet? Was it this…. This count?!_ , his anger rose once again but he took a deep breath to calm himself down. _This is why I hate leaving the Opera… Deep breaths Erik, you do not know if it was the count._

 _She could also be coming back from a gathering. She is the second owner after all… but then again, where is her brother? He wouldn't let her go alone unless he did… no, that doesn't sound like him._

 _Maybe he went ahead, yes that seems to be the most logical explanation. However, I will find out sooner or later what happened._

His eyes landed on Giry who seemed to sense him and stopped for a moment. He hadn't approached her ever since the incident, for all he knew he was dead in his mind. He thought that maybe he should start now… however,

It didn't sound such a good idea. Antoinette was his friend but after what he did, he wasn't sure anymore. He couldn't take the risk, not now. His eyes followed her as she walked away and a sigh left his lips.

A part of him did miss the times he would come into his lair, complaining about his antics and sometimes she would bring some food or tea. There were also the times she scolded him, a mother to him as well.

 _Hopefully, you will learn that I am still here Antoinette._

With those thoughts, he pulled a lever as the wall slid to the side. He walked down the dark corridor before the passage close behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Monday, the first day after the break and everyone was back to their spots. Cáel and Erik haven't yet decided on the play but they would any day now.

The stagehands were on the catwalk and backstage, pulling down and storing away the props from their last show. They hadn't done it due to their break and they did it now. Something Morgana didn't fully approve but didn't blame them either. As long as they did it, she wouldn't say anything.

The orchestra was practising a few pieces while also giving music to the ballerinas who had started their warm-ups and were trying some new moves and stances. Morgana should be with them but she promised she would join form the day after.

Since they were not rehearsing yet, she wanted to make sure that everything else was going smoothly and they would be no complications that would end up with her stopping the practice in the middle to attend them.

She was more into this kind of stuff, labour work being her part while Cáel took care of papers and talked with rich people, advertisement, tickers, budget and many more. Plus, Keegan had already taken her place from the side of the stage and was mimicking the dancers.

Morgana was dressed at her usual clothes and her hair was on a ponytail that stopped a little above her butt. She tied the rope on the top of a sandbag and then held it as she gave a signal to Roger, an American young boy, to pull the other edge of the rope.

Slowly the sandbag was lifted higher and higher but when it was mid-way, a high pitched noise shocked Roger and he let go of the rope causing the sandbag to fall. Thankfully, the redhead was fast enough and jumped out of the way as the bag landed on the stage.

However, everyone's eyes were on the source of the high pitched sound.

"I am back!", the sound which was actually a woman's voice reached her ears and turned her attention to see exactly what was going on.

A woman in a fancy pastel and pink dress with dark red hair in endless curls was walking to them; a pink matching hat on the side of her head and a horrible makeup on her face. Behind her, two servants were walking and by her side, a man who was shorter than her and had started to grow a belly.

"Carlotta?", Meg exclaimed and covered her mouth with her hand as mutters started between the old members of the Opera.

 _Oh, sweet mama Ireland, you must be kidding me,_ the Irish said in her mind as she had already heard more than enough about the Italian Diva.

"The one and only! Now, where is the owner? I have to talk about my position as Prima Donna", she said as she stopped in front of the stage and noticed the maestro. "Mr Reyer", she said with an evil grin and poor man paled and placed a hand on his forehead.

He was tortured with her as Prima Donna for 5 seasons. He couldn't pass through it again.

"Carlotta", Madame Giry said and drew the attention of the Diva. "There has been no play yet and there are little to no chances that you will be taken as Prima Donna"

"Oh, so you have one already? Well then fire her, because no one will be as good as me. Don't you agree, Petro?", she said in a thick Italian accent and look at the man.

"Of course my Carlotta", he said and they shared a kiss, causing a face of disgust to most of the members.

* * *

Morgana had enough of this. This woman's voice was causing her a head ace and a part of her wished that the dear Phantom would throw something at her and cause her to shut up for a minute.

She looked at Keegan.

"Téigh go deartháir mór (go get big brother)", she whispered in Irish and the little boy quickly nodded and ran to fetch the said man from his office.

She then took a deep breath and spoke.

"Have or not have, the answer is still a no to you. Your days as Prima Donna in this Opera are done", she said in a strict voice as she walked towards her.

"And who do you think you are to talk to me a little toad. I will have you fired this instant for daring to speak to someone like me that way", Carlotta said as she pointed with her closed fan.

"Toad? Me? Last time I checked it was you couldn't stop croaking during the production of Il Muto 5 years ago"

Laughter echoed in the room and few of the stagehands whispered at the sharp tongue the Irish had which simply angered the Italian Diva more. She hated a lot of stuff in her life, mostly not being the centre of attention and someone speaking back to her.

And this woman just did both which was more than enough to cross the line in her book.

"What is going on here?", a masculine voice was heard as Cáel walked towards them from the bottom of the stage, Keegan next to him.

"Monsieur Farrell", Reyer said, his colour coming back as he waited for the Irish man to save them all from this situation.

"You must be Cáel Farrell, I am Carlotta monsieur. Your new Prima Donna", the Diva said as she eyed him with hungry eyes and extended her hand for him to kiss it.

"I know who you are Madame. Your fame precedes you", he said but didn't take her hand which earned a scowl from the said woman.

"Oh it does", she dashed her eyelashes on him. "Then you know of my talent and I will gladly be your star but first you need to fire this toad for disrespecting me *points at Morgana"

"Oh, I see. I will have to ask the other owner as well for their opinion"

"Of course"

"So, what do you say sister? Shall we accept miss Carlotta back?", he asked as he turned to look at her, the Diva losing all colours and leaving her mouth hanging open.

"You…."

"I forgot to introduce myself. I am Morgain Farrell, second owner of Opera Populaire", she said with a smile and stood proud and tall, now closer to the edge of the scene. "I gave you my answer before but now I do make it official. You, Madame Carlotta, will not work here in any role as long as this Opera house is run by my family"

The Diva was left with a mouth hanging open; unable to think or say something at the moment. She was cornered since she had just insulted the second owner of the house but this little toad had tricked her.

And what kind of woman work pants and did labour work along with men?

"I suggest closing your mouth before a fly makes its nest in there *Carlotta closes her mouth as people laugh* and we do have a prima donna for the upcoming show"

"And who will that be?", she managed to say while trying to hold her temper. She had been embarrassed and humiliated too much already.

"You watching her"

"You?!", she exclaimed as a few gasps escaped the member's lips.

"Indeed and despite your indisputable behaviour I do grand you and your husband a first-row seat at the premiere of our next show, so it can become finally obvious that you Madame are not needed here any longer"

There was a silence in the room, the two women stared at each other.

Carlotta was fuming with anger and was glaring at the fellow redhead who stood there, on top of the stage and was giving a smirk filled with pride that she managed to put the woman back at her place.

"Very well. We will see you then at the premiere!", she said the last word in a high pitch tone before storming out of the Opera, her servants and her husband following quickly behind her.

Suddenly clapping was heard and Morgana looked around to see everyone clapping at her and some even whistling. She blinked confused and opened her mouth to speak but she was unable to produce any sound or word.

"You were amazing Morgana", Meg said as she hugged her. "No one had ever spoken back to Carlotta that way. You definitely showed her where her place truly lies and you did it in the most amazing and sassy way I have ever seen"

"Oh, that was nothing"

"And you will be a Prima Donna!"

Morgana paled as the realization hit her. She had just doomed herself and due to this damn pride she possessed, she had put herself in the worst place possible.

* * *

Erik was sitting as usual in his box, observing his red head angel as she worked alongside the stagehands. He always admired how willing she was to do any kind of job, no matter the physical power it might need, and without conserving her gender.

It was obvious now why she was respected that much by the cast. She had earned her place among them via sheer hard work and determination.

He was sketching her, a side view of her. He had made a basis for her body and clothes and was now focusing on the details of her hair before going to the face. He almost missed a line as a very familiar and annoyed high pitched sound reached his ear.

 _Carlotta,_ he thought as his eyes landed on the previous Prima Donna as she walked towards the stage with a new husband.

God, how much he hated that woman. She might have a voice for certain types of songs but she was in general, awful at singing and acting. Often forgetting her lines, her steps and of course embarrassing a good play by singing out of notes.

He could still remember how many letters he had written for her to be kicked out and how many 'incidents' he had caused but always she was accepted back.

 _Not this time. You won't be coming back you screaming banshee_

He stopped his drawing and focused on the stage as the scene unfolded in front of him; Carlotta demanding a place and then calling Morgana a toad for interfering. That should have pissed him off but before his anger could even start rising, his nightingale had managed to fire a very good comeback that amused him.

"Toad? Me? Last time I checked it was you couldn't stop croaking during the production of Il Muto 5 years ago"

People laughed and Erik himself couldn't help but chuckle. That was indeed one of his best tricks and one he enjoyed the best. She deserved it, especially after calling his Christine a toad.

Christine, her image played in his mind but was quickly replaced by one of Morgana. He had started to notice that he was getting back to his old self. His demons had stopped shouting at him and reminding him of the woman who left him.

Her face stopped haunting him in his dreams and even when he thought of her; his heart didn't ace as much as it used to.

His attention was quickly focused back at the scene as Cáel walked and demanded an explanation, Keegan by his side. He hadn't failed to notice how Morgana told him something before the boy ran away and now he realized what.

She was smart and as expected, she had asked for the main image of the Opera owner to appear since as a woman and especially a woman in men's clothing; wasn't taken seriously.

He watched amused as Carlotta tried to charm the Irish man but he was fully unaffected by her and even refused to kiss her hand much to her dismay. He had seen how the said man had eyes for Meg Giry and he had got to know him so far as a man who doesn't cheat or looks at other women.

He was too kind-hearted and humble to do such a thing and he was also a man who appreciated love and family dearly. That was very obvious by how he was around the cast and of course, his siblings.

"So, what do you say sister? Shall we accept miss Carlotta back?",

"You…."

"I forgot to introduce myself. I am Morgain Farrell, second owner of Opera Populaire", she said with a smile and stood proud and tall, now closer to the edge of the scene. "I gave you my answer before but now I do make it official. You, Madame Carlotta, will not work here in any role as long as this Opera house is run by my family"

Cáel never called Morgana sister, at least not in English so doing so was on purpose to emphasize who she truly was. He couldn't help but smirk at the shocked expression of the Diva as she came to realize who she had just insulted but also how her career was over.

 _That should teach you some respect and maybe how to hold your tongue, you loud woman. You finally got what you deserved and even if one day the Opera change owners, I will personally make sure that you will not work here._

"I suggest closing your mouth before a fly makes its nest in there and we do have a prima donna for the upcoming show"

Erik couldn't help but cover his mouth in order to quiet down his laughter at Morgana's words that were on fire, aiming and burning the Diva in front of her.

 _We do not have a prima donna as far as I know unless…_

"And who will that be?", she managed to say while trying to hold her temper. She had been embarrassed and humiliated too much already.

"You watching her"

"You?!",

"Indeed and despite your indisputable behaviour I do grand you and your husband a first-row seat at the premiere of our next show, so it can become finally obvious that you Madame are not needed here any longer"

Erik stood there for a moment to make sure that he heard properly and when he did, a big smirk was on his face as she stood up. His chest filled with pride and didn't even pay attention to the leaving Carlotta.

Instead, his light blue eyes were locked on his angel that was congratulated for her performance but the woman had a shocked face once she realized what she had just done,

 _Do not worry nightingale. I will help you and give you wings. I will make sure the world bow to your knees by the end of the show and I do know exactly what show will be played._

With those words, Erik pushed his cloak to the side and walked out of the box and back to his lair to write the letter and prepare his plans.


	22. Chapter 22

The news that Morgana was playing the lead role spread like wildfire and tickets were sold faster than ever before. Each day of the show was already full house with the exception of the 6th day and after.

Carlotta wasn't pleased, at all, but she had shown up and she was sitting at the front seat along with her husband, wearing an expensive dress in baby pink and using her fan once in a while. The show was close to its last act and so far it was very good.

She could hear the positive comments and whispers from the people around her and of course behind her, angering her more. Morgana hadn't much of dialogue or songs yet. Since the story was about a supposed mute French aristocrat woman falling in love with a low-class servant.

So far in the story, Morgana only communicated with her body, some dance and facial expressions. Carlotta couldn't exactly understand why she chose such show as so far to her eyes, the only talent the Irish woman showed was of staying silent.

The final part came, the two of them have been caught and be separated away. As he is taken away from her, she is asked if she regrets her shameful actions.

Music starts playing as Morgana breaks free from the two women who hold her and starts to sing, in perfect French, surprising the audience.

 **(the song translates into 'I regret nothing' and I am sure you all have heard at least once - Song: Non, je ne regrette rien )**

 _Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal_

 _Tout ça m'est bien égal. Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien  
C'est payé, balayé, oublié, je me fous du passé_

 _Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allumé le feu. Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs  
Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. Balayé les amours avec leurs trémolos_

 _Balayé pour toujours. Je reparts à zero  
Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_

 _Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal. Tout ça m'est bien égal_

 _Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien. Car ma vie, car mes joies_

 _Aujourd'hui ça commence avec toi_

As she finished singing, the show came to an end and the curtain fall. People in the audience started to clap and the majority stood from their seats while doing so. Even Petro, her husband, clapped only for her to elbow him in the ribs hard.

Standing up and holding her head high, she made her way to the backstage.

Morgana held hands with the cast and bowed to the clapping audience, panting heavily. She was so nervous throughout the whole show and she was thankful her character was supposed to be mute.

When her part came, she swore she could feel her heart stopping but she sang and as she did; her confidence came back; memories of her training with the Phantom replayed in her mind, his voice correcting her echoing in her head.

Hearing them clapping and the congratulations she got from the people around her made her smile brightly. She had done it and she didn't fail to notice Carlotta's face of jealousy as well.

As she retreated backwards along with the rest, the said Diva approached her with a displeased look on her face.

"Carlotta, did you enjoy the show?", she said in a polite manner as people gathered around to see what will happen next.

"You might have a decent voice little toad but it cannot be compared to mine. Enjoy your Opera now that you can because when you will truly need me and beg me to come back, I will not!", shouting the last three words she turned her body and walked away from her, pushing people out of the way.

"Carlotta", a deep voice reached her ears but only she heard it.

"What?", she stopped and was about to turn, thinking someone had called her but before she could finish her move; a bucket of bright pink paint was knocked over and the substance covered her hair, face and clothes before the bucket land on top of her bushy curled hair.

Her mouth was open as she wiped the paint from her eyes, smudging some of her bad makeup while laughter broke and people pointed at her while enjoying every single moment of it.

Morgana was one of them and even though she felt the tiniest of pity, she still laughed and looked up only to see the faint blurry image of a black cape and she knew who exactly was behind all this.

* * *

After more congratulations, friendly pats on the back and some alcohol; Morgana made her way to her room to change from her costume and take the make-up off. Meg and Cáel promised to keep an eye on Keegan so she could enjoy her night.

Entering the room, she was greeted by Cu and she bent down to pet him before walking to her bed, expecting to see a rose but only saw a card. Picking it up, she recognized the handwriting.

 _Roof_

 _1 hour_

She wondered how come there wasn't any rose but she had her chance to ask. With a smile playing on her face, she changed into her favourite white shirt (the one she wore on day one) and her brown pants, followed by her boots.

She made a tight double knot on her shirt and let the rest of it hang as she let her hair loose while massaging her scalp.

 _Goodness. That hairstyle, each day until the show is over. Talking about real torture,_ she thought and left out a sigh before sitting on the bed.

* * *

Her brown boot was tapped impatiently on the wooden floor as she waited for the time to come. First time that she was so impatient about their meeting but she had to admit she had come slightly closer to him.

Almost a month they spent each night as he helped her perfect the song, the notes and of course the French accent. She even ended up in his secret lair, twice, and deep down she wanted to go there again,

Her mind wandered off to the mysterious lair before her eyes glance at the clock.

 _It is time_

Standing up fast, she gives a good scare to the sleeping Cu who was resting next to her on the bed.

"Sorry boy", she said and petted him before grabbing and wearing her black cloak. She lifted the hood above her head and slipped quietly.

Making sure to stay in the shadows and avoid everyone, especially all those men with roses who waited in front of the Prima Donna's room, thinking she was inside. It was a trick she had thought when Meg warned her about the wave of men with flowers.

She had to admit it was very smart and she felt proud of herself as she made her way to the rooftop.

* * *

She opened and closed the door, locking it before turning her body only to see the masked man waiting for her.

"Not hiding this time?", she joked as she lowered her hood and walked to him.

"I have come to realize that hiding or not, has no different to you", he said as a smile found its way on his lips.

"Indeed"

"Allow me to be one of the many to congratulate your performance tonight mademoiselle", he said and gave a bow, one hand in front of his heart and the same hand holding a black rose with a crimson red ribbon.

"It is all thanks to your lessons as well monsieur Phantom", she said and gave a bow of herself. "I see another black rose… to celebrate my change from a dancer to a singer?"

"Indeed but as you noticed it was not left on your pillow this time"

"I did"

"This time, you must take it personally", he said as he extended his hand.

Morgana smiled and walked to him but before she could grab the rose, he pulled his hand a little up. She tried again but he simply stepped a little to the side and caused her hand to miss.

"Did I say it would be easy?", amusement in his voice as she turned to face him and tried a couple of times before stopping.

"Very well then", she took off her cloak and let it fall on the ground while moving her shoulders, causing the already loose shirt to fall a little lower and expose her skin.

Then, she started to walk in circles around the Phantom. As she walked, she made sure that her eyes were always connected with his light blue ones. After half a circle, she raised her right hand on his shoulder and let it be dragged on his body as she kept walking in circles.

"Monsieur Phantom", she said in a more seductive voice as she finished a full circle and started her second one.

She could feel how tense he was at the beginning but now he had started to relax. As she walked the second circle, she came to a step closer to him; his eyes following her as she moved gracefully.

During her third circle, she was so close to him that he could feel her breath in his ears and she smirked as her hand went on top of his while she came to a halt in front of him.

"Game. Set. Match", she said she pulled the rose without any trouble, while their faces where inches apart and their noses were almost touching.

* * *

Erik kept messing with her, pulling his hand away every time she tried to take the rose. After hearing her sing, after she made him proud by singing and of course, after he managed to throw the bucket on Carlotta's head.

"Very well then", she said and Erik blinked as she took off her cloak and then moved her shoulders, making her white shirt fall down more and expose her white skin. Her collarbone was already exposed and now her shoulders…. He felt a small shock and didn't even notice when she had started to walk around him.

Until he felt her hand on his back and for a moment he tensed. He wasn't used to being touch, especially on his back where his scars were. However, her touch was careful and gentle as she slowly dragged her hand on his body.

He could feel himself shivering slightly as he tried to keep a serious face. His eyes connected with hers and refused to let her off his sight. Slowly, he found himself falling for their spell as they looked at him with mischief.

"Monsieur Phantom", she said, almost purred her voice in a tone that made him swallow hard.

 _No Erik, she is playing with you. Do not give in her tricks… but she is so beautiful… my nightingale… my angel…_

Her red hair now down, were blown slightly by the wind while her freckled face came closer to him; no, she was getting closer to him.

Before he knew it, she could feel her breath reaching his ears and goose bumps on his skin. His mouth opened slightly, lips parted as he took deep breaths while keeping her eyes on him.

His body had now relaxed to touch and barely reached when her hands rested upon his gloved one and she stopped in front of him. Their faces extremely close, their noses almost touching.

"Game. Set. Match", she said as she pulled the rose from his hand that had almost went numb. Her breath reached his lips and he didn't react. Instead, he stood there.

She was so close to him, the light of the moon above them illuminating her with a faint angelic glow, her blue eyes alive with the fire behind them. His hand that held the rose before slowly made their way to her cheek.

He was surprised when she slowly leaned on it, eyes closing slightly and lips parting. Her skin felt smooth and warm as his fingers cared against it slowly. His head bended opposite of him and he brought it a little closer to hers.

His eyes looked at her and then at her lips. As if she was reading his thoughts, she moved forward, closed her eyes and connected her lips with his.

For a few second he didn't move, he didn't react and neither did she but when she was about to pull back; he kissed her. The hand on her cheek now cupping it gently and bring her face closer as he kissed back, his eyes closed.


	23. Chapter 23

She had the rose, she could step back and enjoy her victory but she couldn't. Her body didn't want to obey any command as her mind slowly went silent. Their faces were so close; she could feel his breath landing on her lips.

His hand went to her cheek and she slowly and subconsciously, she found herself leaning on them. They were warm and despite wearing gloves, it felt just right. She wanted to take that glove off and feel his skin against her.

His eyes were looking at her, all this sadness but also a passion that was held behind them. She felt hypnotized, in a sort of trance by them and she couldn't snap out of it. She didn't want to; it felt right for her to be there.

Be by his side, be with him. Her body and her heart screamed for her to move and when his eyes landed on her lips for a few seconds, she lost all control and brought her face closer.

Their lips touched slightly as she closed her eyes. They felt warm against her own that were cold from the temperature outside. After a few seconds, he hadn't move and fearing for the worse she was about to pull back.

However, before she could or even open her eyes; he kissed her back.

The hand was on her cheek, cupped it gently and pulled her face slightly closer as she melted into the kiss. His eyes closed as their lips parted slightly only to connect with each other again. Her heart beat faster and faster, her blood boiling as she yearned for more.

After a few moments, the kiss was broken and the two of them slowly opened their eyes to look at each other. She was speechless; unable to say a word or to move her body. All she could do was look at him, her head slightly bent to the side, cheek against his gloved hand.

"Morgana", he said a little out of breath, his finger gently rubbing against her slightly flushed cheeks.

She stayed silent, unable to say anything at the moment and also fighting the urge to kiss him again. She took a few deep breaths as well and closed her lips before parting them again. However, before words escape her mouth the bells of the church of Notre Dame; informing them that it was Midnight.

Smiling and looking down, she looked at him again and pecked his lips before taking a few steps back.

"Thank you once again for the lessons, Monsieur Phantom. Have a good night", she said as she held on the rose with both hands and turned to walk towards the door.

"Erik", his voice came deep and reached her ears easily causing her to stop with her hand on the door.

"Erik", she repeated with a smile as she looked at him above her shoulder before opening the door. "Goodnight Erik"

* * *

"Morgana"

That's all he could say once the kiss was broken, that's all his mind could think of at that moment. She had kissed him and he had kissed her back.

It was a sweet, passionate kiss. He could feel it with every inch of his body, it felt right, it felt destined to kiss her and he did. When they parted he wanted more but he held himself. He had to be careful or he could scare her away.

He kept looking at her, her lips slightly parted and he was waiting for her to speak; say anything. She closed them and opened them again, signalling she was about to speak but before she could; the bells of the church reached their ears.

 _Already Midnight… such bad timing,_ he cursed in his mind as they had interrupted his nightingale.

She looked down at the rose as she smiled and then at him, the smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you once again for the lessons, Monsieur Phantom. Have a good night"

 _Monsieur Phantom… she still doesn't know my name_

It had been almost 7 months and the last one they spent it together every night. Heck, he even took her to his lair but not even once he had told her his real name. Cursing and scolding himself, he didn't realize she had taken a step back until his hands felt cold.

When he looked, she was already walking to the door.

"Erik", he guided his voice so she could hear him properly.

He didn't think not even for a second and he didn't care. She loved him and he loved her back; it was about time to open that old closer with the skeletons and let her know his name.

"Erik", she said as she looked at him above her shoulder with the same smile she gave him every time. "Goodnight Erik"

Those two words left her mouth and she opened the door before walking back into the Opera, leaving him there.

His hand went on his lips and he closed his eyes, almost feeling her being in his arms and her lips pressed against his. His heart was beating faster and his blood boiled at the sensation he had felt.

After all this time he felt once again alive; fully alive, breathing and with a new reason to wake up every day. This reason was none other than his previous nightingale, his angel with the red flames, his Morgana.

* * *

The days passed and Morgana performed each day. Erik would sit in his box each time and enjoy her voice all over again. Then, he would always leave her a black rose on her pillow; she seemed to love them and he didn't care about their meaning anymore.

He hadn't talked to her ever since the kiss. She was either busy with rehearsals or surrounded by people, usually Meg or Keegan. However, she would always steal glances at his box or the catwalk as if she knew he was there.

And each time she would smile at him, making his heart beat faster.

Then the big break came where she could relax. His salary even came in but he cared less about it. He was busy finishing his play when he wasn't watching Morgana and finally the day came. Ironically, it came just about the time he and Cáel would choose the next play.

The young Irish would leave a letter of his own with a few plays he had in mind and then Erik would reply with his famous one, telling him which one suited better along with the cast. Then, there were the few pieces of advice and corrections he was making when something didn't fit.

He finished writing his letter and let the red wax fall on the envelope before using his famous skull seal. Satisfied he grabbed the play and used one of the passages that lead to the body mirror in the main office.

* * *

Cáel walked into his desk and as usual, the letter was there on top of the script of the play Erik had chosen. He sat in his chair and opened the letter, only for him to read it a second and a third time as he processed the information in it.

 _Dear Cáel,_

 _My salary for this month has been fulfilled and once again we had a prosperous season. Your choice of plays has improved a lot and I will take them into consideration for next time. This time, I have a play of my own that I would like to let the world know._

 _The cast will stay the same with the only difference that Morgana must take the lead. I repeat the lead to be taken by Morgana and I accept no one else at her place. You will find that she is the best suited for the play and also that once again it will only lead to a full house every night of the show._

 _I will stay forever your humble servant and associate,_

 _O.G._

Leaving the letter down, he looked at the play. Other times he wouldn't think twice but the Phantom asking personally for his sister to be chosen as a lead. On top of that, insisting and even passively threatening if someone else was cast instead.

He knew that Morgana wouldn't exactly like that. Yes, she did perform as lead but it was only to rub it against the Diva's face. She wasn't fond of being the centre of attention, literally the centre since this show would definitely have more singing and acting for her.

He sat there a little too long before taking the letter and stuffing it in his pocket and then taking the play in his hands. He looked at it briefly and then he left his office and made his way to the stage while asking everyone to gather.

Another thought crossed his mind, how would he be able to present such play since it was written by the Phantom that everyone thought and had for dead?

He was in for a big brainstorming and the most awkward talk of his life.

* * *

"What?", Morgana exclaimed, mouth open as she looked at her brother who gave her a 'will explain later' look.

"You heard me Deirfiúr. You will grace us once again with being the Prima Donna of this show"

"This… this, play", Mr Reyer exclaimed as he looked through it, the colour leaving his face. "This handwriting", Cáel bit his inner cheek as his palms started to sweat from the nervousness.

"I have never heard of this play before", one of the ballerina's whispered to another but he heard her.

"Me neither. As I said, I found it under a layer of dust at the bottom of one of the drawers in the office. It is a very nice play from what I read and I do ask you that you trust my judgment once again"

There were a few matters between the people and Madame Giry eyed the tall Irish man carefully. He was hiding something and he had started to form an idea which only made her heart beat faster, not in a good way.

"Monsieur Farrell is right. So far his choice of plays have brought us a great audience and has also proved that he has a fine taste and talent when it comes to running this Opera. We will go ahead with this play"

Her voice strict and she eyed each one carefully who gave a nod with their heads as they all agreed with her.

* * *

Once the announcement was over, Morgana grabbed his arm and pulled him hard off the stage and to the side of the room, deep into the shadows.

"Cén fáth an ifreann an bhfuil an ról ceannais agam arís? (Why the hell am I the lead role again?)", she asked as she released his arm and her brother rubbed the place where her nails had definitely pierced his skin.

"Níorbh é mo chinneadh. Ba é an Taibhse an Opera. Féach air féin (It was not my decision. It was the Phantom of the Opera. Look at it yourself)", he said and handed her the letter which she read quickly.

 _*sigh* Oh Erik, why? Why put me in the lead role again? I understand that it is your play but why me?_

"I see…", she said and slapped her hands on her face before pulling them down in an attempt to get a hang on it herself. "I am honored but prima donna once again… I am not so sure"

"I know but asking you especially, he must have a good reason and admit it Deirfiúr, you have a talent. A talent many women would die for and he sees it", he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them.

"You know me Deartháir, I am the last person you will expect to recognize the good things on themselves"

"I know"

"But you are right. He has a good reason for choosing me"

"I knew you would understand and after this show, I promise I will negotiate with him to never put you on the lead again unless you want to ", he said and kissed her forehead.

"Well, it is not that bad being on the lead"

A chuckle escaped their lips.

"What happened to be a humble person?"

She showed her tongue in a childish manner before he messed with her hair.

* * *

The same night she was in the chapel where she waited for him. He knew he was listening and she had left a note inside his box to meet her there at night. As she sat there, on her knees, she waited rather impatiently.

Finally, she felt someone behind her and she stood up.

"It is unusual for you to be the one to arrange a time and place. Something wrong?", he asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, Erik. Why choose me to be your lead?", she asked, worry visible in her eyes and hearable in her voice.

"Oh my dear nightingale, I chose you because you are the only one for that position.", he started as he placed his hand on her cheek which she once again leaned against it. "You have an amazing talent and I only try to let the world see it. To let you see it. Have you read the play yet?"

"No… I couldn't…."

"Read it. I think that you will like it and I am sure you will enjoy being on the lead this time"

"I don't know Erik… being the Prima Donna…", she said as she looked down, her hand holding his.

"Morgana, do you trust me?", he asked after a moment of silence and his question made the redhead to look at him.

"Of course"

"Then trust me on my choice of you as the lead", he said, his voice soothing and deep as he looked into her eyes.

She could see it. He was honest and genuine. She could hear it, feel it. He really did see something in her and his actions were nothing but helping her see it as well.

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister


	24. Chapter 24

The days turned into weeks and before Morgana could even start to process it, the day or the premiere had come. She chewed on her inner cheek while standing at the side, barely a few minutes before her grand entrance.

She had been lead before but last time her pride had helped her and of course her role which was cute until the last song. However, on this one, she talked and sang and even had a small dance and even though she had practised, she could feel her stomach turning into an uncomfortable manner.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down as the red curtain was lifted. It was time. Before she walked to the stage, her eyes went to box No. 5 only to see count Lucas sitting there. The shock almost cost her appearance if it wasn't for Meg to give her a gentle push.

Separating herself and ordering her mind, she put the whole Count in Box 5 at the back of her mind and focused on the show.

* * *

The ballerina's danced in a fast dance around her and the soprano as their fight raged on. The music took a haunting tone before the man 'slap' her. Morgana fell on the ground and held her cheek, the ballerina's gasping as the soprano walked away, furious.

The music stopped and there was a silence as Morgana looked at the red rose that had fallen from her hands. Soft music started to play as she moved along with it and grabbed the rose before staying on her knees.

Her voice started normally, quickly going to the high notes as the song requested while looking at the rose as if it was a child.

 _Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone. All her lovely companions are faded and gone_

 _No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh. To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh_

 ***the music kept playing as she slowly stood up and started to walk towards the centre of the stage, rose held by both of her hands. Her dark blue dress made her eyes even brighter as her red hair was braided, creating a halo that was decorated with flowers***

 _I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem. Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them_

 _Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed. Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead_

 ***she closed her eyes as stood at the front of the stage, the image of Erik flushing into her mind; his smile, his hand on her cheek and his lips on hers. Her heart started to beat faster and she let it be heard in her voice***

 _So soon may I follow when friendships decay. And from love's shining circle the gems drop away_

 _When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown_

 _Oh who would inhabit this bleak world alone?_

 _This bleak world alone_

The song ended and she opened her eyes as the people started to clap. As usual, they stood up and some, especially women had even shed a few tears. She gave a small bow and walked backwards as the red curtain fell.

* * *

Erik walked the special corridor leading to his box. His nightingale was about to perform and once again he was excited. He had helped her train but he knew that this song was something she could relate and the songs and whole script were fitting with her voice.

Of course, it was an Opera song so she had to sing a little higher than usual but thanks to his lessons she could rival almost anyone. He stopped dead on his tracks, few steps before the mirror as he saw that his box was occupied.

Worst, it was occupied by the count he so much disliked.

 _What is he doing here? Why is he in my box?! How dare he! Cáel would never give y box like that… no, the little weasel took it on his own accord. I will eliminate him_

He was about to let his ager take the best of him but then clapping sounded and the curtain was raised. No, he had to see the play. Glaring one last time at the brunette, he walked a series of passageways until he appeared high above the chandelier.

The same place he had used to show himself during Il Muto 5 years ago. He leaned on the railing and watched his nightingale performing. His angel long gone as her soothing voice touched his heart.

When the show ended, Erik noticed the faces of everyone; shock and few tears just as he had expected. The play and Morgana's voice combined… it was a masterpiece and deep down wished he could sing a duet with her.

However, he hadn't sung sing Christine left him. It was a miracle that he managed to compose once again but singing, unfortunately, was far lost. He doubted he would ever be able to sing again.

Once the red curtain fell, he made his way backstage to meet his muse.

* * *

Lucas took the liberty of his own to take box No. 5. He didn't believe in the ghost stories that surrounded the box and he didn't care if the siblings had denied it. He was the patron of this Opera, his money helped to make all this true.

He had the right to sit whenever he wanted. He also wanted to seat there to confirm some suspicions he had. Once inside the box, he noticed it was clean which didn't sit well in his mind.

If the box was haunted and no one was allowed to sit there why was it clean? Why was it taken care of as if someone was sitting there in secret. Perhaps that was the story and that confirmed his suspicions even more.

He had to admit that the box had the perfect view and acoustic compared to the rest.

His eyes rested on Morgana the whole time and when she sang a solo in the end… How could a woman have such a voice? His eyes darkened with an emotion he hadn't felt before and he almost forgot to clap once the curtain was down.

 _Now it is my chance,_ he thought as he exited the box and made his way backstage.

* * *

Morgana was congratulated once again and her cheeks flushed a deep red when she was found before she could even hide in her room. Men of different ages cornered her with coquets of flowers of all kinds.

Thankfully, she was rescued by Madame Giry who managed to pull her into the Prima Dona room while Meg kept the crowd away from them as they retreated. Thankfully Cáel joined her and a few words from the tall man, they left.

"Thank you. I do not know how mama can handle them"

"Me neither. They are like a pack of wild hungry dogs"

Wild hungry dogs that carry roses and scream Morgana's name?", Meg joked and the two of them laughed as they kept guard in front of the grand doors.

Keegan was holding his hand and tagged on it shortly.

"Why were all those men after Deirfiúr", he asked not in Irish, which surprised him but then realized that Meg was around. Plus, he had started to stop speaking only Irish like he used to, something both him and Morgana were proud.

"Well… you see", Cáel tried to explain but struggled to find the proper words. Thankfully, Meg was there to save him.

"You see, Morgana sang and danced today and those men congratulate her for her hard job by giving her flowers", she said as she bent so she can be the same height as he was.

The boy's mouth took an O shape and then nodded with his head as he realized.

"Deartháir, shall we also give flowers to Deirfiúr"

"Well… I do not see why not. Come on, let's go and get her some", he said as the three of them, now that the coast was clear, left.

* * *

Morgana was rushed inside by Giry who closed the door with force. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the chair in front of the vanity.

"I didn't ask for this", she muttered and rubbed her temples.

"No one ever truly does Morgana", the older woman said and turned her body only to see the young redhead holding a black rose with a red ribbon and a smile on her lips.

Oh no, this was getting too familiar in her eyes and a shiver ran down her spine as her suspicions started to grow.

 _How did he know I would be brought here? Well, it is Erik we are talking about¸_ she smiled at her own thoughts n smelled the rose she so much adored.

"I know. Thank you for your help Madame Giry", she said as she turned to look at her and noticed her face. "Everything alright?"

"Oh yes. Do not worry about it. I suggest you change. I hear no more noise so I presume they left and you are once again free to roam this Opera House"

"Okay. Thank you Madame", she said and gave a smile but the older woman didn't reply.

With a smooth and graceful turn, she opened the door and then closed it behind her; leaving Morgana alone in the big room.

A few minutes later, she was snapped from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Meg or her brothers or better Erik, she smiled and said

"Come in"

* * *

Deartháir = brother

Deirfiúr = sister

Song: The last rose of summer - Méav


	25. Chapter 25

"Come in", she said with a smile as she stood up, the rose in her hands.

She expected Meg or her brothers or even Erik but she was faced with none other than Lucas.

"Lovely show prima donna", he said as he closed the door and walked to her, a bouquet of dark red roses.

Then she remembered him; sitting in Erik's box. Her anger rose but she contained it and took the bouquet before placing them on the vanity.

"Thank you count Lucas. I did notice you were in box number 5 today, any particular reason why you were there?", she asked in the calmest voice she could master, her right hand holding tightly on the stem despite the prickles that pierced her fingers.

"Why shouldn't I be there? I mean it is a lovely box with perfect acoustic"

"Because this box is supposed to be left empty. I am pretty sure I and my brother made it quite clear"

"Oh yes u did", he said as he took a step closer, now standing in front of her. "However, isn't a shame to let such box empty? To not allow people to enjoy a good spot of the show? Do not tell me you believe it is haunted?"

She raised her head, she was tall but he was an only half head taller than her. She could feel blood coming from her fingers where the prickles had pierced but she used the small pain to help her keep her demeanour.

"What if we do?"

"Well, I just proved that there is no such thing as a ghost. Especially since the so-called Opera Ghost was nothing but a man"

"That doesn't justify that you went against our only rule. You shouldn't be sitting there"

"And who should? Your Phantom of the Opera?"

It took all of her self-control to not let her face show her surprise. She held the rose with both hands and let her other fingers get pierced too in an attempt to get a grip on herself.

"Excuse me?", was all she managed to say.

"Oh, you heard me. I know everything. I know that this lunatic with the mask is back and that you are hiding him here. Why else leave the box empty and clean? I know he is here, the incident with the sandbag… I know it was him. He is alive. The murderous freak of nature is roaming free, now, in this very Opera once again"

 _Smack._

There was a silence in the room. Morgana had just slapped their patron and hard enough to make his bottom lip bleed slightly. He looked at her with a murderous look into his eyes, his hand on his lip as he wiped the blood which he observed.

"How dare you", she hissed. "Accusing me of such things. You want to know why the box was left empty and clean? It was because I and my siblings, unlike all of you higher class scums, respect the dead man who was once known as the Phantom of the Opera. To us, he was a man with talents who helped this place gain the publicity and worth it deserved. He was a man who was accused of being in love and despite him being dead; we honour his memory by keeping the box empty and clean. Now, stop chasing shadows and welcome to the real world _count._ The Phantom of the Opera is dead, gone. I advise you forget about this… this… idiotic thoughts before you harm yourself and your family's name"

With those words, Morgana didn't even look at him as she opened the door and stormed out; leaving a shocked and speechless count.

* * *

Erik had seen the men chasing after his nightingale and a deep chuckle left his mouth. He should have been angry but he knew that those fools wouldn't be able to even touch her with her brother and Giry around.

Indeed, the said people worked together and managed to hide Morgana into the Prima Donna room. Erik knew that usually she was hiding in her own but something had told him that after today's show, she wouldn't be able to.

Therefore, from before, he had left his little gift on the vanity and he was about to visit her himself. A sense of familiarity washed him as he recalled doing the same to Christine and for a moment he stopped in his tracks to push the thoughts away.

 _No, this time is different. This time I have shown myself and she loves me back, this time I win_

Getting a hold of himself, he pulled a lever and walked down a dark path. Then he took a few turns and a big jump that led him to the path, leading to the mirror in the prima donna's room.

He stopped and slowed down his pace as he heard two voices inside; one belonging to his nightingale and the other belonging to Morgana. Quiet as the night, he stopped behind the mirror and looked inside.

The count was standing in front of Morgana, trying to intimidate her and he has a smile on his face that Erik didn't like at all. His closed his right hand into a fist, his knuckles cracking and turning white from the sheer force.

He would have walked in and give the man a good beating but he knew that this would help no one. No, he was in a bad position and all he could do now was to watch but if Morgana ended up in any sort of danger.

He wouldn't think twice before acting.

"Well, I just proved that there is no such thing as a ghost. Especially since the so-called Opera Ghost was nothing but a man"

"That doesn't justify that you went against our only rule. You shouldn't be sitting there"

"And who should? Your Phantom of the Opera?"

His eyes widen.

 _Does he know about me? No, it is impossible. I am dead to the world… well still wanted but no one knows that I am still alive or that I still stay here… No…_

He noticed how Morgana held his rose and also noticed the blood that dripped from her fingers. She was hurting herself in order to gain control of her emotions.

 _Oh, Morgana… my angel…._

She was hurting herself to protect him. His eyes soften and looked back at her, not bearing to see her bleed even if it was a few drops.

"Excuse me?", was all she managed to say.

"Oh, you heard me. I know everything. I know that this lunatic with the mask is back and that you are hiding him here. Why else leave the box empty and clean? I know he is here, the incident with the sandbag… I know it was him. He is alive. The murderous freak of nature is roaming free, now, in this very Opera once again"

 _Smack_.

Erik should be furious for being called all those names by this insolence boy. Yet again, he couldn't; for two reasons.

One, the count was right. He was all those stuff. He had killed, he had scared people, he was a freak of nature.

However, there came the second thing. The slap Morgana had just delivered on his cheek.

His mouth was left open in shock, never having her able to raise a hand; especially to their patron but she did. She did slap him, hard enough to draw blood and even leave a faint red mark on his white skin.

All this because he had insulted him because the count had dared to call him all those names. Now, he didn't know if Morgana was aware and how much aware of the things that haunted him and labelled him like that but she had defended him.

"How dare you", she hissed. "Accusing me of such things. You want to know why the box was left empty and clean? It was because I and my siblings, unlike all of you higher class scums, respect the dead man who was once known as the Phantom of the Opera. To us, he was a man with talents who helped this place gain the publicity and worth it deserved. He was a man who was accused of being in love and despite him being dead; we honour his memory by keeping the box empty and clean. Now, stop chasing shadows and welcome to the real world count. The Phantom of the Opera is dead, gone. I advise you forget about this… this… idiotic thoughts before you harm yourself and your family's name"

Morgana stormed out of the room without a second thought and left both him and the count standing there in shock. Her words echoed in his mind as he stood there, unable to do anything.

 _Respect me? A man with talents…helped the opera…? ..._

Did she really believe all that or was it simply a very good lie, Erik didn't know but he didn't truly care at the moment. Snapping out of his gaze, he noticed that the count had left and he quickly marched down the secret roads as he made his way to the only place he believed she would be.

 _The Chapel_

He didn't exactly know why but something was telling him that she would go there. Christine did too and as he thought of it more, it made sense. The roof could be interrupted or even heard by others but the chapel…

It was isolated, far away from wandering ears and no one ever stepped there.

Reaching his destination he pulled on a switch as the statue of the angel moved aside and allowed him entrance to the chapel where Morgana was already there.

* * *

She didn't think she just let her feet take care away; as far away as she could from that man. How dare him to speak such things about Erik. He was a kind and caring man, someone who was simply exposed and shamed for being different.

Morgana meant each and single word she said to the count and she enjoyed the slap so much. She doesn't know what lead her there, she wasn't someone to lose her temper like that but she didn't regret it at all.

She opened the chapel door and slammed it behind her with force as she started to take deep breaths to calm down herself; the rose still in her right arm and her fingers long numb. Irish curse words left her mouth once she had managed to calm herself a little.

As she made a few circles around the small room, she kept her breathing and once she was calm she stopped. At the same time, the statue was pushed aside and Erik walked to her.

"Erik", she said as she quickly hugged the masked man who didn't hesitate to do the same.

"I am here nightingale", he said, using the nickname he had for her and she couldn't help but smile as she rested her head on his chest.

He was almost a head taller than her, almost. If she stood straight, her head would stop a little above his chin. She listened to his heartbeat as she calmed down.

"You heard didn't you?", she asked after a moment of silence and looked at him as they released each other from the hug. Erik gave a nod of his head. "I am sorry you had to hear such things and that he sat in your box. I do not know what he was thinking"

"It is okay. What matters is that he will drop hunting the Phantom"

"I do hope or I will slap him again and again until the thought is out of his peanut sized brain"

Erik couldn't help but chuckle as Morgana turned back to her old self and let her true side be shown. Only he was the lucky one, apart from her siblings, to see the redhead angry; to hear her cursing words in Irish and French.

"I didn't have you for someone who would go to physical violence"

"I can be if I am angered passed the point but I usually prefer verbal violence", she said with a smile.

"Now I know to be careful", he joked and grabbed her hands into his, only for the woman to flinch as they both remembered the wounded fingers. "Let me see", he said as he gently held her fingers on his palm.

They were red with dried blood and two of them had the prickle deep inside.

"They are not that bad"

"If this is not that bad for you then I really do not want to know what it is", he joked as he gently placed his hand on his waist. "Come, I have what we need in my lair"

Morgana smiled at the chance of going down there again and without a second thought she walked down the dark corridor with him but not before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Both of them were unaware of the woman who had overheard their talk from the other side of the chapel's wooden door.

* * *

Giry was checking around to make sure that nothing wrong would happen to her girls. She also needed to clear up her mind after seeing the rose on the desk. It might have been a different colour but rose and a ribbon around it was something only one person he knew would leave.

As she took a turn, she spotted Morgana heading down to the chapel fast. She was upset and even still dressed at her costume. Something had happened and she quickly followed her only to end up face to face with the closed door of the chapel.

Hearing curse words in an unfamiliar language; she presumed that she was angry and found herself hesitating to walk in. However, when she was about to she froze when she heard one word, one name she hadn't heard in 5 years.

"Erik"


	26. Chapter 26

**[A/N] - Erik's lair. It is quite hard to describe it since book, movie and Broadway; each has it differently set. I might have only seen the movie but I do my research; especially on the book and the live adaptation as there are so many things that can fit into this story and in Erik's timeline.  
**

 **In the book, Erik's lair is actually only partially connected to the lake but the rest of it is like a small apartment with small windows. However, I did love how the movie showed it so I will mix a little bit the two of them.**

* * *

Her eyes wide and her ear pressed against the wooden door, Antoinette Giry felt the earth beneath her feet disappearing as the so familiar voice was heard.

"I am here nightingale"

Erik was alive and kept living inside the Opera House. All this time, she was unaware and thought he had disappeared or worse that he was dead but the musical genius was very much alive and apparently close to the middle child of the Farrell.

She heard them talking, no fear in her voice and even heard him laugh. She had never heard him laugh and she actually wondered if it was the same Erik she knew. A hissing sound was distinct in her ears and for a moment she wanted to barge in, afraid that he might have hurt her.

"Let me see",

"They are not that bad"

"If this is not that bad for you then I really do not want to know what it is….. Come, I have what we need in my lair"

Hearing carefully she realized that he hadn't hurt her, yet. Once the place was quiet, she opened the door but saw that both of them were nowhere to be found. Worried about Morgana and shocked that Erik was still alive; she quickly headed to the Prima Donna's room where the mirror was located.

The only entrance she knew that lead to his lair.

She couldn't believe herself that she was going there again but as she pulled the switch and then pushed the mirror out of the way; she erased all second thoughts and walked in.

* * *

Morgana sat on a red comfy armchair in Erik's lair. The said man was kneeling in front of her and was wrapping her fingers with some bandage after he had properly pulled the thorns out and cleaned the old blood.

"I cannot believe you hurt yourself like this"

"Well, it was the only way to keep control over myself. I couldn't risk giving away your secret or we would both be doomed"

"We?", he asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, we. You and Me and possibly my brothers… not to mention that I want you alive and not hanging from the gallows"

A smile graced his face as he slowly kissed her wrapped fingers.

"My nightingale, she cared about me", her free also bandaged hand went to his masked cheek and she pulled him closer before kissing him softly.

Erik quickly returned the kiss that lasted for a few seconds before the two of them parted.

"Of course I do you Stook. How can I not?"

"Indeed how can you not?", he said as he stood up and placed the first aid kit back at its place.

Morgana smiled and once again took in the amazing lair Erik was living in. She simply loved it, the candles, the statues, the lakes, the organ… everything was simply amazing in her eyes and honestly, she wouldn't mind staying there.

* * *

Giry walked down the path, carefully avoiding the old traps that were still functioning and then she reached the lake. Seeing that the boat was on the other side, she searched the wall and pushed a specific brick.

The wall parted away and showed a pair of stairs which she took and lead her to a bridge high above the water that then descended into another hidden staircase that led right at the side of the lair.

There, a small path for once person, closely attached to the wall existed and lead to the main place of the cave where the organ, couch and chairs were placed.

She stopped behind the turn of the cave and listened carefully at the small talk the two of them had.

"I cannot believe you hurt yourself like this"

"Well, it was the only way to keep control over myself. I couldn't risk giving away your secret or we would both be doomed"

"We?",

"Yes, we. You and Me and possibly my brothers… not to mention that I want you alive and not hanging from the gallows"

She turned her head and stretched her neck as she watched carefully the two of them. Erik kissed her now bandaged fingers with care and love while she smiled at him.

"My nightingale, she cared about me", her free also bandaged hand went to his masked cheek and she pulled him closer before kissing him softly.

Giry watched with wide eyes as the two of them kissed, not believing that this was the same man she knew. The Erik obsessed over Christine was kissing another woman without a care in the world and Morgana was actually caring about Erik, not scared or anything with his masked face, lair or actions.

The two of them parted and exchanged a few more words before Erik stood up and left to leave the first aid kit.

 _Now is the time. No more hiding¸_ she said to herself.

* * *

Morgana leaned back on the armchair, a smile on her lips. She closed her eyes but opened them when she heard steps. She expected to be Erik but no, it was none other than Giry, walked to her with a very stern look at her face.

Her jaw dropped and before she could say anything, asks anything; Erik beat her to it.

"Antoinette?"

"Erik", Giry said as she stopped walking, a candle holder with three candles on her right arm.

The Phantom walked and stopped next to the still shocked Morgana, now by the familiarity of the two since they did call each other by first names. She was about to stand up but he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his skin felt smooth against her exposed shoulder.

He had taken off his gloves when he was attending her wounds and the same went for his vest since he was now on his white shirt that was opened; exposing his well-toned chest.

"What are you doing here?", he asked and she looked at Morgana before looking at him.

"I… I better go. So you two can talk", she said and stood

"Stay", he said and pushed her to sit back down.

"It's getting late and I have to put Keegan to sleep", she said as she placed her hand on top of his and they looked at each other.

"Okay"

She smiled and kissed his cheek before standing.

"Goodnight Erik. Goodnight Madame Giry", she said and walked out of the lair, taking the path she knew that would lead to her room.

* * *

Erik looked at Antoinette and she looked at him, the silence between them. The Phantom took a step forward and she moved one back without realizing it.

"You are afraid of me", he stated.

"After what you did Erik, I am simply cautious"

"I see", he walked passed her and made his way to his organ. "Why are you here?"

"I had you for dead Erik but then I started seeing the same signs. I followed Morgana to see what upset her and found you two talking"

"So you came down here because you thought I would hurt her or take her against her will, didn't you?", he said rather annoyed as he kept his back on her.

"I did that but I am more shocked with what I saw"

A sound of a fist slamming on the keys and random notes being played echoed throughout the lair.

"Of what you saw?", he asked, his anger taking the best of him. "And what exactly did you saw Antoinette? Is someone actually caring for me? Someone loving this monster?!"

"You know this is not what I meant Erik"

"And what did you mean then?", he looked at her faintly above his shoulder as his fist rested on the keys of the organ.

"That you hadn't kidnapped her and that you hadn't tried to hypnotize her into coming with you as you did with Christine"

Another few random notes were heard as he slammed his fist again on them. He had started to get over Christine but reminding him of her, of his past mistakes; it still hurt.

"I did not though!", he shouted as he stood up and turned to look at her. "I brought her here to help her with her fingers!"

"And how did she hurt her fingers, Erik?"

"That stupid patron! It is all, his fault! He started to suspect about me and accused her as a culprit in hiding me. She pierced her fingers on the thorns of the rose I gave her to help her keep her temper and not give away my secret", he explained, his voice dropping as he took a few deep breaths while remembering how his angel had defended him"

* * *

Antoinette listened carefully and also noticed the change of emotions on Erik's face and tone of voice. She would ask the redhead to confirm the theory tomorrow but for now, she had other things to deal with.

"I see. I do hope for everyone's sake that things won't repeat themselves. The Opera cannot stand another hit and who knows with what you might hit it this time"

"You came to say what you wanted, now go", Erik said as he tried to get a hold on his temper. "And things won't repeat themselves okay? You are not the only one who suffered that day and you are not the only one who got hurt", he muttered the last parts but Giry heard him and her eyes stayed on him as he took his place in front of the organ again.

"How long do they know?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Farrell, how long do they know you are alive? And which one of them?"

"All 3 of them and they know since the first weeks they came. Keegan found me in my box and I left letters to Cáel after Morgana asked for help since he was having trouble running the Opera"

"Asked help from you?"

"… Not exactly… Fine, she asked from her dead parents and I happened to listen and did want my Opera to suffer. But the only one who knows my true name is Morgana"

"Have you told her that?"

"I think she must have realized. She recognized him at the Masquerade, the first place we talked from close before you ask"

"*sigh* be thankful they are kindhearted and smart Erik. However, do stay on your feet. You are a wanted man"

"I know… Now, go… Let me be"

"Very well. Goodnight Erik", Giry said as she started walking before she disappeared at the turn, she stopped. "Good to know that you are alive"

With that, she disappeared; leaving a shocked Erik behind. He took off his mask and rubbed his face with his hands, flinching slightly as his scarred skin was more sensitive. Once gotten a grip of himself, he turned to his organ and started to play in an attempt to clear his mind.

* * *

Morgana pulled the lever and the wall slide to the side as it exposed a dark and empty corridor. Once she stepped out, the wall went back to its place as if it never moved. She left out a small sigh as she wanted to stay longer with him.

However, she knew that those two had a sort of past and definitely was better to let them talk and say what they had to say without her at the front. As she wondered and made assumptions on how the two of them knew each other, she started walking towards her room.

She opened the door and was greeted as usual by Cu and it was then she noticed that her brothers were in the room as well.

"Deirfiúr, were where you? And what happened to your hands?", Cáel asked as he noticed the few bandaged fingers and rushed to her.

"Relax Deartháir; I was at the dressing room"

"What were you doing there?", he asked as he took her hands gently into his.

"During the show… I… I remembered Máthair so after the area was clean I went to the dressing room and sat there…" _I cannot believe I am playing this card_ "I took a needle and started to sew… it reminded me of how she tried to teach me but it also reminded me that I was never good at it"

A smile of nostalgia appeared on her brother's face. He kissed her forehead and looked down at her since he was almost a head taller than her.

"I remember…she used to say that a goat would sew better than you did"

A small chuckle escaped her lips but her heart felt heavy for lying to her brother and for actually using the mother card.

 _I am so sorry mother. I promise to light you a candle soon and pray… I didn't mean to use you as an excuse but you must understand… If he learnt about the count…_

"Deirfiúr, are you sure you are okay?", Keegan asked as he hugged her leg.

"I am fine little fire. Just very tired"

"I do not blame you. Go get some rest", Cáel said and kissed her forehead once more.

"What about you?"

"I will join you soon after"

"Okay"

She watched as he walked away and looked down once she felt Keegan pull her dress. Looking carefully, she noticed he was holding a daisy.

"For you. Meg said that men gave you flowers for your singing. So I went out with her and big brother and took this for you"

"It is beautiful", she said as she bent down on his height and kissed his head. "Thank you very much little fire"

The boy smiled and hugged her which she quickly returned back.

"Now, off to sleep"

"Okay"

He went to lie on the bed as she went to the changing curtain to get out of that dress she almost forgot she wore.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Morgana was asked constantly about her hands and she gave the same reply.

"I was trying to sew something but I only ended up hurting myself"

It earned a lot of laughter but at least no one suspected anything which was good.

"Morgana. May I talk to you?", Madame Giry said as she approached her.

"Of course", she said without showing her worry and let Meg alone as the two of them walked down the stage and at the far end of the big room. "Something wrong?"

"No, just a few questions about you and Erik"

"…Okay…"

"When did you meet him?"

"At the masquerade. He asked me for a dance and then we talked at the roof. I told him I knew he was the phantom but that was it"

"Has he offered you any lessons?"

"Well… not really… he just helped me with that French song during the show where Carlotta was here and then a few lessons to be able to sing properly the song at the current production… he also did give a few pieces of advice on proper breathing"

Hearing her, Antoinette found it hard to believe it. With a voice such as hers, it was strange for Erik not to approach her right away and offer her lessons. Yet again, the current play, she was certain it was his and it was no coincidence that she was the prima donna.

"How many times have you been down there?"

* * *

"How many times have you been down there?"

Morgana didn't understand why all those questions. Well, she had the basic idea why but she still found them rather ridiculous.

"A couple of times. We usually went down there to practice along with the music" _And not as many times as I wanted,_ she continued into her mind.

"Had he shown you his true face? Under the mask?"

"…No actually. However, I do not bring it up either. He will show me once he is ready and I won't pressure him for it"

It was true. She was very curious to see what was below it but she didn't even dare to place her hand on that side. She respected his privacy and preferred to be patient with that part than doing something that she might have regretted it.

"The last question, has he ever got mad at you? Or ever showed you any signs of aggressiveness?"

"No, never. Not even when I hit notes wrong, he never did" _Minus that time with the sandbag but Lucas caused it with not taking a No for an answer. "_ Madame Giry, with all respect I understand your worries; I truly do. However, this needs to stop. You might know Erik more than I do but he has changed. He is not the man everyone tells stories about. He is simply hurt and misunderstood and I assure you that he is not the man that was known as the Phantom of the Opera"

It was true. All those questions, the worries; it was getting out of hand. Erik might have done some bad things in the past but that doesn't mean he didn't change.

* * *

Antoinette kept asking, she had to see if the pattern continued. There was a reason why Erik went back to his old self, why he was here and why he was after her however with each answer, she only ended up having more questions.

"The last question, has he ever got mad at you? Or ever showed you any signs of aggressiveness?"

"No, never. Not even when I hit notes wrong, he never did" Minus that time with the sandbag but Lucas caused it with not taking a No for an answer. "Madame Giry, with all respect I understand your worries; I truly do. However, this needs to stop. You might know Erik more than I do but he has changed. He is not the man everyone tells stories about. He is simply hurt and misunderstood and I assure you that he is not the man that was known as the Phantom of the Opera"

She tried to say something but she couldn't exactly find anything proper to say. The redhead was fully honest and she could see it in her eyes that she cared for him deeply. Erik's words echoed in her mind.

 _"He started to suspect about me and accused her as a culprit in hiding me. She pierced her fingers on the thorns of the rose I gave her to help her keep her temper and not give away my secret"_

However, she had to be careful. Love could turn into obsession once again and it wasn't good that she had feelings for him back. To a point, she was happy that someone had approached him and had cared for him rather than her.

She simply didn't want anything bad to happen as the last time. She still blamed herself for not stopping Erik when she had the chance and she wouldn't allow anything similar to happen again. This time, she would interfere before people start dying.

Hearing her words, she stopped to think. Erik's recent image flashed into her mind. He was gentler with Morgana and even when she brought Christine name he didn't react as harsh as she had expected.

Nothing was thrown down and he did calm down rather fast compared to previous times. And his eyes, he could see that they had changed along with him. Those that one held obsession now held love but who could tell her that this love wouldn't turn into obsession as time passed by?

"That is all. Now, time for rehearsals", she said once she realized that she had been quiet for too long.

"Yes Madame"

She watched her walk to the stage, her dress dragging behind her and she secretly prayed that this redhead would be everyone's salvation from the dark days of the past.

* * *

Once this production was over, on the last night; a ball was held to celebrate the constant success of the Opera. As usual, the ballroom was filled with people dressed in expensive clothes. Morgana stood next to her brother as they both engaged into a conversation.

The rich couple congratulated Cáel for his work so far as the owner of the Opera and herself for the amazing shows she had participated so far as the Prima Donna.

"Excuse me. I will be right back", she said and gave a small bow before lifting her dress slightly and walked towards where the alcohol was. She wore a dress similar to their first ball only that this time instead of purple it was a deep midnight blue and instead of black it was a dark cherry red.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she approached the table with the alcohol and noticed a set of hands stretching from the shadows to grab as many bottles as they could. The face became visible and showed to be one of the stagehands, as he stretched more to reach the bottles undetected. She stopped in front of the table and the hands stopped as the man gave a laugh of embarrassment now that he was caught.

Looking left and right, Morgana grabbed three wine bottles and passed them to him.

The man gave a nod with his head before ran back into the main room where she knew that the crew were having their own party. A smile graced her lips as she filled a glass with some red wine and took a few sips.

She preferred beer by far but now she needed something alcoholic and that was all they had. She wondered how Parisians survived without beer but then again, it was possibly not as fancy as wine.

* * *

Keegan was at the corner of the room, looking at people. He had left his brother hand long ago and wandered around bored. He didn't like those balls, they were boring and slow. Back home, he could remember the crazy celebrations they had.

People dancing and laughing, drinking beer and kids playing with wooden swords or sitting down around one of the fires and listening to scary stories about mythical creatures and ghosts while eating some fried meat.

He enjoyed those nights and he did miss them. He had gotten used to the Opera and he didn't mind Meg or the dancers, he even learnt a few moves but overall there were times he missed his home.

His eyes scanned the ballroom lazily when he spotted Marie. She was from the few good things this place had and she was the only one close to his age. On top of that, she was carefree with a sense of adventure.

He always enjoyed the time with her even if he ended up being dragged by her most of the times. She had something, unique and Keegan enjoyed being around her even though he wouldn't show it.

Suddenly, he noticed two bigger kids bullying her. They were twins with black curly hair and brown eyes. One of them was pulling her pigtails as she cried and tried to put some distance between them.

Narrowing his eyes, he quickly headed to their directions and smoothly slipped between them as one of the boys was about to pull her hair again.

"Look what we have here brother"

"Oh the redhead mouse came out to play", the other boy joked and the two of them laughed.

They were much taller than him; more than a head tall and obviously older by at least 3 years. He could feel his heart beating faster but he kept his hands spread in a protective manner in front of his friend.

"Leave… leave her… leave her alone!", he said as he mastered his courage, raising his voice slightly in an attempt to scare them away but happened the exact opposite. The two of them laughed and shoved him back.

He would have fallen on his butt if it wasn't for Marie to catch him and help him stay on his two feet.

"The mouse thinks he can play tough huh? Well then little mouse, if you care about your girlfriend so much; fight for her", one of the boys said and started to walk towards them.

Keegan swallowed as he approached but he kept standing between him and Marie despite his own fear. He felt her hands holding on his dark blue vest that he wore around his light blue shirt and he locked eyes with the older boy.

He couldn't be a coward, not now. She was scared and she needed him. Finding a new strength within him, he placed her hand on hers and freed himself from her grasp just as the boy reached them.

With one fast move, he had collided his punch with his jaw. A pain crashed throughout his whole body and his knuckles ached but it was all worth it as the older boy stumbled back. The sudden attack had caused him to bite his tongue and now blood was coming from his mouth.

"Brother! You are bleeding", the other boy said as he rushed to his twin who wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I know and he is going to pay for it", he said as both of them started to march towards them.

Keegan took a step forward and glared at them. His knuckles were red and hurt while his right hand was getting numb but he was ready to hit them again if he had to.

"You will pay for this", the same boy he had hit said and quickly punched his stomach before Keegan could react. The breath left his lungs and he folded forward but before he could regain his composure, the other boy gave him a strong push.

This time, Keegan stumbled back since the force was much stronger than last time. He finally lost his footing and collided with the table behind him. The table slightly cracked from the sudden impact and tried to hold on the tablecloth only to bring down all the trays, bottles and glasses.

The sound of things falling and glass breaking was enough to draw everyone attention.

* * *

Marie quickly ran to his side and tried to help him as adults quickly gathered around them. They were pushed aside by Cáel and Morgana who quickly, once they saw their little brother hurt and down, felt their blood boil under their skin.

The female quickly knelt by his side as she gave the boys a glare that would scare a grown-up man.

"What is going on here?", Lucas' voice boomed as he quickly pushed people aside and once his eyes landed on his niece, he rushed to her side. "Marie! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Those two boys were bullying me and Keegan tried to stop them but they hit him too", she quickly said as he grabbed her uncle's coat and tears appeared at the corner of her eyes.

"Liar! We did nothing. We were just talking when he *points at Keegan* came out of nowhere and punched him on the jaw", one of the boys said and pointed at the bruise that had started to form on his skin.

"He hit you only because you pushed him first!", Marie said, forgetting her shy nature as she stood and pointed at the boys, surprising her uncle. "And then you hit him on the stomach and pushed him back again!"

"Nicolas! Gustave!", a woman's voice was heard as a slightly fat woman dressed in a tight yellow dress and covered the majority of her body with fair, walked to them. "What has gotten into you?"

Morgana glared at the woman.

"Meg, take Keegan back to the room"

Without another exchange of words, the blond took Keegan's hand and quickly lead him away from the crowd.

"We did nothing mama. We were simply playing and this guy attacked us", the same boy said. "Tell her brother", he looked at his twin who had been awfully quiet.

"Liar! Pulling my hair is no game!", Marie shouted and Lucas had to hold her back before she attacked the two boys. He had never seen her like this, so offensive.

"You did what? How dare you two messing with the count's niece"

Morgana was about to step right in. Just because Marie was Lucas' niece didn't mean they should bully her. They shouldn't bully anyone in general and it was primary her fault for not raising them right and for of course, leaving them unsupervised.

As if Lucas had sensed her intentions, he quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. They might have a fight and she might have slapped him but now it wasn't about them, it was about Keegan and Marie.

"I will handle this with your brother. Go and find Keegan", he said in a hushed tone so only she could hear him.

Turning her head, she locked eyes with him and he could see that for once perhaps in his life; he was honest. Nodding, she stood and quickly left, letting the two men handle the whole fiasco.


	28. Chapter 28

Meg opened the door and she with Keegan walked in. The boy had been silent all the way and refused to reply to any of her answers. He also slowed down many times and Meg was certain he was in pain due to the hit.

Closing the door behind them, Keegan broke free from her and headed to his bed but she stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and bending so they could be closer at height.

"I know you want to lie on your bed and not move, I truly do", she started as the boy looked at her and she was honest. There were times where she wanted to be alone, on the bed and just lay there for hours. "However, I need first to take off your shirt. It is stained with wine and I also need to check for any injuries"

Her hand went to unbutton the rest of his shirt but she quickly grabbed her hand and held it away from him. Meg was shocked and looked at him who kept his gaze at the floor below him and only shook his head in a 'no' motion,

"Keegan, you cannot sleep like that and I won't allow you"

The blond argued and tried again but Keegan simply pushed her hand away. Before she could question anything or even try again, Morgana entered the room.

"I will take it on from here. Thank you very much, Meg"

The head ballerina was about to protest but looking at the two of them understood it was a sibling thing. Leaving out a sigh, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

She knelt next to him and stroked his hair.

"I am here now", she said, speaking as usual in Irish since they were the two of them. "I am here little fire"

The boy seemed to relax and dropped his hands by his side. Getting the signal, Morgana went to his shirt and slowly took off his vest before opening the buttons of his shirt. She was about to pull it off his shoulder when he grabbed her hand.

"There is no one here. It is just us. I promise you"

Her words seemed to soothe him as he let go of his hand and took off his shirt completely.

* * *

Erik was watching the whole ball from a safe distance. He could have joined if he wanted but he had decided not to. Plus, his nightingale was busy socializing. A smile graced his lips as she secretly gave three bottles of wine to a stagehand.

The smile turned into a chuckle as she made a face once tasting the wine. She was obviously not used to the taste of it and from the last time he was in Ireland he could remember how fond they were of beer.

He didn't doubt that she was the same. As she was approached by two women dressed in an expensive dressed, Erik let his gaze wander around the room before his eyes fall on Keegan. His eyes widened once he noticed that he was protecting a little girl, which he recognized as the count's niece, from two older boys.

He quickly and quietly as a shadow, walked closer to them from the higher level he was hiding and just in time he noticed how Keegan punched the older boy's jaw. He stopped dead on his track, not believing that the timid quiet boy had just punched someone.

First, it was Morgana and now it was him. Next should be Cáel but he already had him capable of getting into a fist fight if needed. The older boy stumbled back and Erik noticed the bruise forming on his skin but also the blood at the corner of his mouth.

Next thing he knew, the two boys attacked Keegan and sent him back on the table. As he pulled down the tablecloth, Erik wondered if he did it on purpose to draw the attention of adults or by mistake in his attempt to stand up.

Either way, it didn't matter. His vision only saw red as his hand went to Punjab on his waist, ready to hang those boys from the ceiling. However, adults quickly gathered around them and blocked his field of view.

Getting frustrated, he tried to change position and have a clear view but once he was there; Keegan had been taken away by Meg and Morgana was leaving as well. He looked at Cáel and Lucas as the two of them fixed the situation and he hoped for everyone's good that the two boys and that useless Diva mother to be punished accordingly.

His hand left his Punjab to hang by his waist and quickly pulled a lever before making his way down the passage, fast.

After a few turns, he found himself walking towards the mirror in the sibling's room. Once there, he stopped as he noticed Keegan pushing Meg's hand away when she attempted to unbutton his shirt.

Confused, he stayed there and watched. A minute later, Morgana walked inside.

"I will take it on from here. Thank you very much, Meg"

Her tone was cold and strict. For a moment, she reminded him of Antoinette. Meg was about to argue but something stopped her and she left without a second word but just a heavy sigh.

The redhead knelt next to her brother. She started speaking Irish which Erik had trouble understanding fully. He did know the basic, he had taught himself when he was in Ireland and of course to be able to understand what the siblings were talking about.

However, he was so busy and learning a language took time even for a genius like him. In addition, Irish wasn't exactly an easy one and its root was deep into the Gaelic alphabet rather the Latin which other languages had.

He did, however, noticed how Keegan was hesitant to take off his shirt which confused him until Morgana reassured him. Once this happened, she opened all the buttons and took off his shirt, exposing his back to Erik since the mirror was right behind them.

His mouth was open and his eyes wide at the sigh in front of him. Keegan's upper body was covered by patches of different colour. They were all a baby pink – white and surrounded by a brown lining around them.

As Morgana turned him to inspect the bruise that had formed on his back, Erik was able to see that those patches were all over Keegan's body and hands. Finally, he understood why he was refusing to take his shirt off.

He was ashamed of those patches on his skin and it was obvious by how he kept his head on the ground and didn't even dare to look at even himself.

* * *

Morgana inspected the bruises carefully. There was one on his stomach but it was small compared to the bigger one on his lower back. However, they weren't that bad and he knew that it was a matter of days before they disappear.

She helped Keegan to wear a clean shirt and then led the boy to the bed where Cu whimpered and quickly cuddled against the now lying boy. He hugged his loyal friend tightly and closed his eyes.

Morgana knelt by his side and stroked his cheek as she hummed a lullaby in Irish, slowly helping the boy drift to sleep.

As she sang, the mirror moved to the side and Erik walked into the room. She noticed him with the tip of her eye but kept signing until she was sure that Keegan was asleep. Once she was certain, she left out a sigh and hanged her head.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her body and she leaned on Erik's chest as she rubbed her arm.

"I presume you saw everything"

"I did", Erik stayed silent, not sure how to bring Keegan's condition to the subject, "Everything… even this"

A sigh left Morgana's lips as she focused on Erik's heartbeat as he knelt next to her.

"What is this?", he asked after another moment of silence.

"We do not know. He was born with those patches on him. Thankfully, they didn't spread but the doctor suspects they might get bigger as his body will grow"

His hand went to her cheek and he gently caressed it gently with the back of his gloved hand as she closed her eyes, the tense on her shoulders going away at his soothing touch.

"Why must the world be so cruel Erik?", she asked and the man tilted his head to look at her. "He was never like that. He used to be such a happy child back home but once the other kids saw his back...they still stayed his friends but they changed how they acted *sigh* after this he changed. He became too quiet, locking himself into the room. *looks at the sleeping boy* this is the reason why we took Cu… the only true friend he ever had"

Erik kissed her head and rocked her slightly into his arms as he realized that her voice was cracking.

"The world is a cruel place nightingale. I do know how he feels and I also have wished, like you, to change but it never did", he said slowly and Morgana turned to look at him, her hand resting on his masked cheek. "I was also born with something different and I was also outcast by the people around me… even my own family…my first gift was a mask and my only one actually… however, Keegan has you and your brother and here he has the chance for a new beginning"

"I know", she said as she placed her other hand on his other cheek and the phantom leaned on it. "I know that there is something different, something unique in you and I wish the world would stop being so cruel. To anyone who is simply different"

"If the people possessed the heart you did"

The two of them stared at each other and slowly Erik stood up and helped Morgana on her feet as well. His gloved hands held hers as the two of them once again ended up looking into each other's eyes as they were doing all the talking for them.

She smiled and kissed both of his cheeks, first the unmasked and then the mask.

"I hope one I will be able to keep the skin beneath the mask"

Her words did shock Erik slightly but he was used to her selfless and kind nature by now so the shock quickly passed.

"Maybe one day", he said and gave a smile of his own. "Now, get some rest"

"Goodnight Erik"

"Goodnight Morgana", the masked man said and kissed her head before heading to the mirror which opened for him to pass and then closed behind him.

* * *

 **Keegan's genetic skin disease: Vitiligo**


	29. Chapter 29

Weekend for our heroes and also their usual break from the shows. Everyone grabbed the chance to stay at their home, visit loved ones or simply sleep much longer than they usually do. Everyone but a curious Irish redhead

She had woken up early, feeling like missing someone and she did. After the incident with Keegan, she and Erik hadn't talked at all for a couple of days and she might act a little bit too much but she wanted to see him.

After opening up to her about his face, telling him a part of his dark past; she felt even greater need to be with him. Her first thought was to try the mirror in the room but both of her siblings were sleeping.

So, she carefully left the room without making any sound and headed to the only place she knew there was a way to the lair and also the place where she wouldn't be found soon; the prima donna room.

Her boots barely made any sound as she tiptoed most of the way to the big room. Opening the door, she closed it and checked the room.

 _All clear,_ she thought and she was thankful that they had no prima donna.

At least not a stable one

In the beginning, they would simply choose the girl who fit better with the main role or as it happened with the last two productions, the prima donna being her. She walked towards the body mirror and could remember the stories Meg told her long ago.

About Erik and Christine and how he used to come from the mirrors.

Her hands searched all around and behind the room, trying to find a switch or something that would make it expose the hidden path. Frustration started to build in as her actions were in vain.

 _Why must you make it so hard Erik?¸_ she cursed in her mind and decided to give it one last chance.

If she couldn't find the switch then she would simply give up and go back to bed; in hope to get some sleep. Her hands were careful and she put all her focus to find something different, something that didn't feel right.

Finally, her hands finally found something small and pulled it with force. The mirror in front of her moved slightly and created a gap at the top. Putting her hands into the gap, she pulled the mirror to the side and smirked in victory once the dark corridor was in front of her.

She lighted a candle and grabbed it so she could have some light before walking in, the mirror closing behind her and engulfing her into the darkness. She slowly walked down the path, passing by small puddles and a few rats while she observed everything around her.

Her hand slowly was dragged above the stone wall at her left as she walked deeper and deeper.

After some time, she came face to face with some big steps and she carefully walked on them. Her mind showed her small flashback at the first time she was there and she remembered the traps Erik told her to avoid.

Thanking her good memory, she walked carefully and made sure to avoid making unnecessary movements or end up risking her life. Excitement built up within her once she spotted light at the end of the steps and then came face to face with the lake.

Remembering what Erik had shown her and how Giry had come, she searched the wall at her left before finding the brick that would open the secret staircase. Once done with that, she made the rest of the way from above and she left out a sigh of relief once she was at the entrance of his lair.

Erik was at his organ, playing some music only to stop every once in a while and write it down on a music paper sheet. She smiled as took a deep breath and cleared her throat, not wanting to scare him.

She did but not that much as he quickly wiped his head to the side to see her.

"Morgana?", he exclaimed in shock.

"Hello Erik", she said with a smile as she walked to him but first made sure to leave the candle holder with the single candle on the table.

"What are you doing here? How did you come here?", he asked as he stood up to greet her.

"The mirror at the Prima Donna room", she said simply. "But goodness Erik, why make it so hard to find the switch? It took me an eternity to find it"

A chuckle escaped his lips as the two of them embraced each other.

"To keep away curious redheads such as yourself", he joked and kissed her head. "Since you are here, sit. I will go and make some tea for you"

"Okay", she said as she sat at her favourite and a super comfy red armchair.

It had the scent of Erik and a smile was on her lips as she relaxed there while looking around. No matter how many times she has come here and she will come, she will always be enchanted by the whole scenery.

A cup of warm tea was placed in front of her and Erik gave her a smile before going back to his organ. He started to play, composing and she listened with a smile as she slowly sipped the hot liquid.

She found herself humming as the music played and Erik stopped composing before playing more famous parts. She quickly joined by singing quietly but loud enough for Erik to listen to her as the smile stayed on his face.

As she sang louder, Morgana left the empty teacup and walked to him. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and kissed his neck a couple of times; almost causing him to miss a note.

She chuckled and placed her hands on top of his as the melody started again. This time a slower song was played in order for her to keep up. She smiled as the two of them played the song even though it was mostly Erik's doing.

The two of them were so lost in their little perfect world that they failed to notice the man that was standing at the entrance until the song was over. The man cleared his throat and both of them quickly turned their heads to the source of the sudden sound.

* * *

The man had black long hair, shoulder length and jade eyes. His skin was an ivory colour and his clothes were westernized, similar to the vest and shirt men in Paris wore but more detailed and foreign to Morgana's eyes.

"Nadir?"

"Hello, Erik. Am I interrupting?", the man, Nadir, said and Morgana looked between the two of them. _Just how many people does this man know?_ She wondered and she was happy that at least there were some who didn't fear him but also surprised.

"Yes you are", he stated as Morgana took a few steps back and he stood up from his stool. "Why does everyone keep coming to my lair uninvited?", he questioned out loud since his Persian friend was the 3rd person to come to his lair, unexpected.

Morgana gave a sheepish smile when Erik looked at her.

"Well, because you never actually invite anyone here. Honestly, if we waited for you to do that; no one would step in here"

"Well, he has a point you know", Morgana said as she laughed only to earn a scowl from Erik. "I will be going now. Keegan might have woken up and he will wonder where I am"

"Wait", Erik said and quickly grabbed her arm. As she turned to look at him, he placed his lips on hers and gave her a deep passionate kiss which she returned.

"I will see you later Erik", she smiled and turned to look at the visitor. "Monsieur Nadir", she said and walked passed next to him and took her way back to the surface.

* * *

The Persian looked at Erik and he looked at him. An awkward silence between them that was interrupted by the masked man who collapsed on the armchair, Morgana was sitting before.

"Why are you here Nadir?", he asked and rubbed his exposed temple.

"To check on you of course. I didn't expect you to have company. Is this the woman you talked to me about?"

A few months ago, Nadir had invited Erik to his mansion to question him about his current movements, remind him that he was wanted and warning him to be careful. Erik filled him in on the new owners and accidentally he did spill his fascination for Morgana.

"Her name is Morgana and yes… however, we have come a long way since that time", he said as he leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees.

"Oh, I can see that. The whole ordeal is too familiar you know"

"If you are going to bring on Christine you better leave. Antoinette already reminded me about my mistake"

"She knows you are alive?"

"Yes. She happened to overhear me talking with Morgana and she came here when… well it is a big story and I am in no mood to say it"

"And this is why I need to come more often. Look how much has happened in a few months"

"Oh don't you dare come here more-"

"Oh, certainly I will. Liking or not, you need to be kept a close eye on"

"Why for falling in love?"

"Yes. We both know that your emotions control you and not the opposite which is why you need to be careful. Poor girl might end up in a worse situation than Christine did"

"Why does everyone keep reminding me of her?!", suddenly Erik shouted as he stood up and threw the cup Morgana used on the wall breaking it.

"This is what I am talking about. What would happen If Morgana was here and I was not? We both know that it was your anger that scared Chris- *sigh* her away mostly"

"I am working on it, okay?", Erik said as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

"So far, I had not even once lashed out on her. She… she calms me and I have made sure to stay in the shadows"

"I am sure you have but this doesn't change anything Erik. You need to be careful, not for your own sake but also hers"

"I know"

"I know you do. I am just reminding you so it can get into that thick skull of yours", Nadir said as now the two friends sat across from each other; the Persian on the stool and Erik on the armchair.

"I am thankful I have such annoying friend but as you can see. Everything is fine so far"

"So far... I do hope this lasts. You deserve happiness more than anyone but the right happiness"

Erik looked at his friend who stood up and patted his knee softly before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The next day was Sunday which meant that everyone went to mass, leaving Morgana alone. Keegan was once again dragged by Cáel and Meg despite his best efforts and excuses. He had made a promise he would go sometimes and today was one of those.

Morgana was lying with her back in the middle of the stage, Cu on top of her stomach sleeping. Her hands were spread like a starfish as she was lost in her own thoughts and only a faint humming could be heard coming from her.

Suddenly, Cu raised his head and looked at the direction of the audience, growling slightly. The redhead turned her head to the side and spotted Nadir walking towards them. The white terrier jumped off her and ran to the man.

"A dog… finally", the Persian explained as he let the dog inspect him and then proceed to pet him.

"Monsieur Nadir", Morgana said as she raised her body into a sitting position, her red hair falling wild and free on her back as she was dressed at her usual clothes.

"You must be Miss Morgana. Erik has talked to me about you but I am sure he hasn't talked to you about me. I am Nadir Khan. It is a pleasure", he said and gave a small bow.

"Nadir... Khan…You are not from here are you?"

"Correct. You are not the only one who is not from Paris. I am from Persia but I do live the past years of my life here"

"Persia? And you know Erik? Just what does this man hiding in his past?", she said, muttering the last phrase but the Persian head her loud and clean.

 _Oh, you have no idea, Morgana._

"Anyways, I am here to ask you for a dinner tonight if possible"

"A dinner?"

"Yes, a friendly one of course. I simply would like to get to know better the woman who managed to pass through Erik's defences"

"Oh… It is possible. Around 7 sound good mister Nadir?"

"Please call me just Nadir and yes it is lovely"

"Okay just Nadir", the redhead joked and even the Persian couldn't help but smile. "I will see you then"


	30. Chapter 30

Morgana and Nadir were walking down the streets of Paris. Their friendly dinner had ended a while ago and the two of them were in a contact talk; enjoying each other company. The Persian dressed in his exotic clothes and Morgana on a simple light blue dress with puffy shoulders and ¾ sleeves.

Part of her hair was held back by a clip and the rest were, as usual, free to fall on her back and move along with the wind.

"You are an interesting woman Morgana. I can see now why Erik had taken such interest in you"

Throughout their walk to the restaurant and while eating, the two of them discussed a little bit about each other and their past. Morgana, as usual, held things back but the Persian didn't even pressure her and respected her decision.

"He is far more interesting. I mean, now knowing who you were… I can only imagine the past you must have with Erik. All those adventures and who knows exactly what you two did"

"*chuckles* Indeed, however, I cannot tell you details even if I wanted since Erik is involved as well"

"I understand. I am planning, actually, to ask him myself one of the following days"

"I do not think he will tell you"

"Then I will drop the subject and wait for him until he is ready", she said as she looked at the starry sky while walking.

"You have a very kind and understanding heart Morgana"

"Well maybe because I didn't grow up surrounded by riches and arrogant people"

Laughter was heard from both of them as they kept walking slowly.

"That sounds very true; however, this dinner wasn't just to get to know you better"

"I realized that"

"Smart like he said… *smiles* I need you to be careful around him"

"I know about Christine Nadir and I am well aware of what happened"

"I wasn't talking about Christine only… Erik is… he is a genius but every genius is… well, troubled. His emotions are what primary concerns me. He can get angry very easily and if he does… well… it is not a nice sight to see"

"I can imagine. Madame Giry even asked me if he had ever gotten angry with me… he hasn't and I doubt he will but if he does, I appreciate the warning. When and if It happens, I will deal with it"

"It is not a small outburst Morgana", he stops and so does she. "He could hurt you without realizing it"

"He can try and if he does, it won't change how I feel about him. All of us struggle with our demons and we can get physical… I the other day slapped our patron on my anger… and it might not be something extreme it is a sign that Erik's anger is a common thing"

"You are too kind sometimes that I am starting to worry about you and I just met you. Erik needs a woman like you by his side but until his heart is fully mended… just stay on your guard…"

"I promise I will if that will stop worrying you"

A smile appeared on his face as he started walking with her again.

"It will definitely help me sleep better at night", he joked and the two of them laughed only for a figure to block their way.

"Hello Morgana", the familiar voice said and caused shivers to run down her spine.

"Count Lucas", she greeted and gave a small bow but his eyes were not on her but on the Parisian next to her.

"I am Nadir Khan, an old acquaintance of Miss Farrell", he lied and gave a small bow himself.

"Oh, I see. An acquaintance… *turns to look at Morgana* I would like us to talk…and I was thinking over another dinner"

"I would love to but unfortunately we will start rehearsals soon and I won't be able, unfortunately"

"Well, according to my Intel you have rehearsals tomorrow morning yet here you are", he said and Morgana had to take a deep breath but before she could speak, the count beat her to it. "I will pick you up next Sunday at 8"

With those words, he kissed her knuckles and left; leaving the read head hanging her head and cursing words in Irish.

"That was… unexpected", Nadir said and looked at her as she pushed her hair away from her face and left a deep sigh.

"Not for me. This count doesn't understand what No means and it gets more on my nerves every time"

"I presume he is the patron you slapped"

"*chuckles* Well, yes but I had a very good reason about it and honestly, he deserves much more than just a slap"

"Seems like there is an interesting story behind this slap… do you care to tell me?"

* * *

After Daroga bid her goodnight, Morgana entered the Opera but quickly headed for the prima donna room. She wanted to see Erik and ask him, plus he would like to know that she is back before he went after Daroga.

Walking down the stairs and taking the secret passageways, Morgana found herself in the lair she so much adored.

"You are back early", Erik said and he noticed him sitting at the red armchair, wearing a loose white shirt with a big V that exposed his chest and black pants along with his black boots; his mask as usual on his face and a book on his right hand.

"Yes, Nadir didn't want to keep me for long. I can see now why you two are friends"

"Oh, do you know?", he smiled as he closed the book and pulled his legs off the stool they were resting so Morgana could sit and she did.

"Yes. He is a very kind guy and he cares about you a lot"

"He does indeed. Sometimes too much"

"There is never too much in my vocabulary", she joked and Erik chuckled before leaning forward so they were closer. "So, what did he tell you?"

"A little about himself and Persia", at the moment she said the name of the country, the smile dropped from his face. "He didn't tell me anything about you… however, I do want to know about that time in your life", she finished and grabbed his ungloved hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You do not want to know about it. Trust me… It is not a happy story…"

"Erik, I do not care if it is happy or not. I care about you and I want to know you better. I want to know Erik, not just the Phantom", she said as she placed her other hand on his unmasked cheek and he placed his on top before leaning his head in that direction.

"*sigh* you won't be able to look at me with the same eyes if I do"

"Try me"

Erik was hesitant but looking into her eyes, he decided to take the risk and cleared his throat.

"You see… I was born close to Persia but after…an incident… I ended up in Europe. However, once older and with money from different jobs, I travelled there. The Shah of Persia at that moment heard about my talents as magician and architect and he hired me to build him a palace and entertain him and his son… at the same time… I was also ordered by him to assassinate potential threats and enemies he had…being the shah of Persia I had no choice but to oblige to his orders. Nadir was the royal Daroga or police back then and he was personally posted to watch after me. As my time there passed, the two of us came closer but one day the Shah saw me a big threat due to the secrets I knew. So, he ordered his men to kill me. Nadir helped me escape to Paris and also tried to trick the Shah by throwing a not recognizable body at the river, dressed in my clothes and mask. However, the Shah wasn't a fool and he suspected that Daroga was lying so he exiled him. Having no one else to go, Nadir came here after me and ever since he keeps an eye on me and checks that I do not do anything… well… you know what I mean"

Morgana listened to him, imagining everything he told her and once he finished; Erik seemed to be exhausted. He leaned back on the chair and looked at the cave wall, unable to look at her. She stood up and sat at the left hand of the armchair before placing her hand on his cheek and made him turn his head to look at her.

"Is this what you were afraid of you Stook?", she asked with a smile.

"What… why are you smiling…", before Erik could form a sentence, she kissed him to silence him.

After a few seconds, the two of them broke apart and she caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"I honestly thought it would be something much worse by how you and Nadir were acting"

"Didn't you hear about me assassinating people?"

"I did… so?"

"So?"

* * *

Erik was having a hard time to understand the woman next to him. He just admitted that he had killed people and she was acting as if it was nothing. Honestly, sometimes this woman was a bigger enigma that he had her for.

"I mean, yes you killed people but you were ordered to do so and you had to make a living. If assassination were what you were good and paid well who am I to judge?"

"You are indeed an angel sent to me by the heavens because I have no other explanation when it comes to you", he said and kissed her again, and something she quickly replied to with a smile.

"Nah", she said once parted. "I am simply not a judging person. If that was the case, I should be judging each woman and man on Paris by all the gossip that I have heard about them until now"

Erik laughed and hugged the redhead before lighting her up and did a few spins with her.

"You are something else you know that?", he said as he let her down and pushed back some hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"So any case you might teach me some tricks of those days? Like magic, assassination… maybe both?"

"Absolutely not", he said and her face turned into a pout.

"Fine", she said and smiled once he kissed her head.

"Now, it is late and I am sure Cáel must be waiting for you. Go get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow"

"Okay. But I will visit soon, so you better be ready. Goodnight Erik", she kissed both of his cheeks and smiled before taking her way towards the exit of the lair but as usual, she stopped at the corner and looked back at him before continuing her way.


	31. Chapter 31

Erik woke up in a very good mood. After last night confession to Morgana and how she easily accepted his dark past, he felt a weight off his shoulder. She was indeed an intriguing woman who he couldn't wait to unsolved more of the mystery around her.

She was simply… too kind and caring. Erik wouldn't believe such a person existed unless meeting that person face to face and he still would have his suspicions but not anymore. That woman was living proof that angels did exist.

As he fixed his mask in front of the broken mirror, Daroga entered and didn't fail to notice his good mood.

"Good morning Nadir", he said as he made sure that his mask was placed properly on his face and that it was stable.

"Good morning Erik. I see you are in a scary good mood today. May I ask why?"

"Morgana visited yesterday"

"Oh and I presume she asked about Persia?" Erik gave a nod of his head as he turned to look at him. "And by not seeing anything broken and you slamming your fists on the organ I suppose she took it well"

"More than well. She even called me a fool for worrying and not wanting to tell her. She also asked me to teach her my tricks"

"That sounds sweet"

"In both magic and assassination"

"I take that back", Nadir said and Erik chuckled.

"I refused of course but I might teach her small illusion tricks. However, I was surprised by how well she took it… this woman just… I cannot understand her sometimes no matter how hard I try"

"I understand how you feel. Despite getting to know her, there is still so much mystery around her. One thing she does is holding back a lot when it comes to her past and I do wonder if that is connected to how she acts"

"You think that something happened that caused her to be so… kind?", Erik said, unsure if the word 'kind' was exactly what suited at this conversation.

"Maybe. I am just presuming. However, I will keep an eye on her and you as well"

At that Erik rolled his eyes and his mind went at the night he found out about Keegan's marks. It would explain why she was so kind with his mask and so patient but there were still so many questions hanging on the air about her.

"I understand on me but I doubt you need to keep an eye on her. If you need a new hobby, try something"

"I do have my hobbies, thank you very much but this is not what I mean Erik. You two in general, now that you have this secret relationship need to be kept under constant observation. Plus, I do want to make sure that everything is alright"

"Alright? What do you mean?", Erik asked as he stopped on his tracks and locked eyes with his friend.

Why not be alright? Morgana had a dreamy career and friends that surrounded her. Her brothers that loved her so much and him who loved her even more.

"On our way back from the dinner, we bumped on Populaire's patron, not a pleasant guy I assure you"

* * *

At the mentioned of his, Erik's eyes turned cold and his jaw tightened; something Nadir knew he was doing when he was extremely angry. Angry to the point he would murder. It was the same face he had when he killed those people back then.

"What. Did. He Do?", he asked as he took slow steps towards the Persian.

Morgana had told him the story about how Lucas suspected Erik being alive and how he had insulted him; hence the slap and also that Erik had witnessed everything but apparently she never told him about the count's offers.

Nadir even wondered how Erik didn't know about their previous encounter but then again, he was only human. He couldn't be at all places at all times and witness everything and by judging how his friend has changed; he most likely didn't spy on the others anymore or at least as much as he used to.

"What did he do Nadir?!", Erik raised his voice, now a few steps away from the said man. It was then, Daroga realized he was silent for too long and that was something that Erik didn't like. He always took it for something wrong happening and the suspense of waiting didn't help on his anger either.

"Nothing. He simply asked her for dinner. However, he didn't seem to take a No for an answer despite Morgana's tries"

"That's it. He is a dead man", the masked man shouted as he rushed to grab his Punjab that was on top of his organ.

However, Nadir moved fats and grabbed his wrist; holding him back.

"No Erik. You promised me you wouldn't kill unless absolutely necessary. A promise you failed to keep last time", the said man tried to pull back but the Persian had a tight grip on him. "Listen to me, Erik!"

* * *

Erik struggled against his hold and was about to fight back when Daroga did something he usually doesn't do. He raised his voice and in seconds, Erik was on the ground, his face against the cold floor while his arm twisted behind his back.

His friend had one knee on his back and held his hand with an iron grip; a sneaky move that Erik could have countered if he hadn't dropped his guard and wasn't so focused on grabbing his Punjab.

"Listen to me, Erik. You are a wanted Man throughout the whole of France. People might have you for dead but there is still a bounty on your head. On top of that, you finally crawled out from that hole you dug yourself 5 years ago. Do not throw everything aside now for a spoiled rich boy"

Erik took deep breaths as Nadir's words replayed in his mind. Slowly, his anger faded away and he was back to his normal self. Seeing it in his eyes, Nadir released him and took a step back.

"Morgana is a grown woman and she knows how to handle this. It is also a dinner Erik, a _dinner._ If you truly love her, you will let her handle it herself"

"But-"

"No buts! This is the mistake you did last time with Christine"

"Don't say her name!"

"I will, damn I will! This is what you did last time! You took every action into your own hands and didn't let her deal it as she wanted! Now, you are on the edge on the line and none of us want to see you hanging from a rope!"

The two men panted as their angers clashed along with their voices. However, Nadir was right at everything he said. He had done the fatal mistake of interfering too much, which gave him such bad name to Christine and he was also wanted dead.

"Fine. Looks like the Paris won't lose a useless member of its rich society", he said as he sat on his organ and pressed on the keys, creating a haunting sound. His good mood ruined and his anger was still there; on Nadir, on the count and even on Morgana.

She was the one who had hid it from him all along and dealt with the rich boy all on her own.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid Erik or this time, even I won't be able to save you from the hungers", Nadir said after a few minutes of haunting organ music.

"I promise", Erik said rather coldly without looking at him.

* * *

Sunday morning and as usual, Morgana made her way towards Erik's lair. She wanted to see him, to spend some time with him before her date or she wouldn't survive. That was certain.

She walked into the lair and found Erik in front of his organ as usual but something was wrong. He wasn't playing but instead was looking at his reflection on the organ, deep in thoughts.

"Erik?", Morgana called his name and he turned his head to look at her, his eyes cold.

"Why you didn't tell me?", he asked, his voice cold and it was obvious that he was trying not to shout.

"Tell you about what?", she asked as she stopped a little away from him, confused look on her face.

"About that boy! That insolent boy who you go dinner with tonight!", he shouted as he pushed the candle holder that was on his organ and it fell on the ground, breaking in half. "Nadir told me how he keeps pressuring you for dinner! Is this where you disappeared the other night?!"

"Eri-"

"I don't want any excuses!", he shouted as he pushed the papers and the ink holder off his organ and to the ground* "Why didn't you tell me?! How dare you betray me like that Morgana! How dare you let that man touch you in any way!"

"It was a kiss on the hand Erik! He is showing his manners!", she shouted, her voice echoing in the cave.

"First is the hand, then the mouth and the next time you will be sleeping with him!"

"Do you even listen to yourself at the moment?! Then you ask why I didn't tell you!"

"Don't bring this back to me!", he shouted, now his words making no sense since his anger took over him. He marched to her and tried to grab her hand but Morgana easily ducked down and to the side.

That seemed to anger him more and she turned to look at her only for Morgana to have already grabbed the fallen candle holder and graceful as a deer, she jumped on the stool and slammed it on the back of Erik's head.

There was a loud 'thud' as the man lost all senses and collapsed on the ground. A sigh escaped her lips and Morgana hanged her head for a moment as she let her weapon fall to the ground. She walked to Erik and knelt to check his pulse.

Nadir's words echoed in her mind and she shook her head. Both he and Giry were right about his anger but that didn't change how Morgana felt for the masked man. He was hurt, betrayed in the past by a woman so she didn't blame him.

Plus, his anger over such small subject proved how much he also cared for her.

She managed to lift Erik and placed one of his hands around her neck before slowly make her way towards the closest room she could find. It was a bedroom that Erik kept the door closed with a beautiful swan shaped bed and red velvet sheets.

She placed him on the bed and took off his boots before sitting on the ground.

 _Gosh, he is heavy;_ she thought and sat there for a moment, observing him.

* * *

Erik opened his eyes and a groan escaped his lips. He blinked a few times to clear his vision before looking around. He wasn't in his room… no, he was in Christine's room.

 _How did I find myself here? The last thing I remember is…_

Erik grabbed his head as he stood up slowly. His hand went to the back of his head and closed his eyes as he remembered; the argument, the shouting and something hitting him at the back of his neck.

 _Morgana_ , he thought and chuckles slightly at the peculiar but effective idea to knock him unconscious. He was thankful she did as fear spread through his heart at his thought of hurting his red angel.

As his mind cleared and the pain started to fade away, Erik was able to hear the faint sound of a violin playing. Making sure that his mask was still on, he left out a sigh of relief that she hadn't taken it off and he stood up.

He opened the door and walked to the main room of his lair only to spot Morgana in front of the lake. She had her back turned on him and she was holding his bow. He stopped and listened at the music.

It was faint and not something he recognized. Hearing closely, he realized that it was only a few notes creating the faintest and smallest symphony they could. She seemed to repeat those few notes which struck into his curiosity.

Suddenly she stopped and used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

 _Is she crying? But why? Did I… Did I hurt her?_

At the last thought, Erik was about to hate himself if he indeed hurt her during his anger. However, when she turned he noticed that she was untouched.

* * *

Morgana explored the lair. She finally had the chance to see the room, Erik's room and even the bathroom. She liked how it was similar to a house but with no windows but who needs windows when you have a lake of your own?

After her little exploring, she cleaned the floor and picked up the sheets of music had dropped in his anger. After that was done, Morgana looked around to see what she could keep herself busy with while Erik was still knocked out.

She had plenty of time since Keegan once again was dragged to the mass by their elder brother.

Her eyes landed on a black violin, hidden in the corner and she slowly approached the instrument. Blowing away the dust, she took a good look at it before grabbing a matching black bow and headed to the lake.

Once there, she brought the violin below her chin and played a few notes. She hissed slightly as the notes came anything but smooth. It had been so many years since she held a violin. She kept trying until she found the hang of it.

Once this happened, she played a few notes again and again. It wasn't something fancy but it was the only thing she knew to play. As she kept repeating the same notes again and again, memories replayed in her mind and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She wiped it away with the back of her hand and decided she had played enough. She turned her body only to freeze once she spotted a now awake Erik looking at her from the top of the few steps.


	32. Chapter 32

"Erik?... You are awake", she stated the obvious as she kept still, looking at him.

"Yes…Yes, I am", Erik said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. It didn't hurt that much but it wasn't fully gone yet but he had experienced much worse pains in his life.

"How are you feeling?"

"Calm… if this is what you mean… calmer… I didn't know you knew how to play", he said, deciding to not ask about the tears yet and focus on the new information he just obtained about his nightingale.

"I do not", she said, a little embarrassed as she looked at her feet and Erik walked closer to her. "I just know this small piece… I was supposed to learn how to play but…", she didn't manage to finish her sentence as she was embraced on a strong hug and her head rested on the slightly exposed chest of the Phantom.

Erik could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. The subject was a sensitive one and he must admit that it was rare to see his angel crying. She always kept such a perfect mask on her face that even he had a hard time to see any signs.

He kissed her head as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Taking in his scent, she felt safe in his arms and calm. After a minute, she pulled back and looked at him.

"Better?", he asked as he pushed a strand behind her ear.

"Yeah… I am sorry about that… this subject is a little… sensitive"

"I understand and I do not want to pressure you but I am curious to hear the story behind it"

"I will tell you *smirks* but only if you answer a question of mine in return"

A deep chuckle left Erik's lips as he placed his hand on her cheek. Despite the situation, Morgana was still up in her usual games and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Looking into her blue eyes, he kissed her forehead.

"Very well. Now come", he extended his ungloved hand and she placed hers on it before leading her on the armchair before taking the stool and sitting on it.

"Well, I presume I should start from the beginning", she said and Erik gave a nod of his head, his light blue eyes fixed on her form; his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward and paid all his attention to her. "You see, I grew up with my grandfathers for the beginning of my life. My Máthair… sorry my-

"Your mother", Erik said and Morgana blinked surprised. "Yes I do know Irish if that would be your question so I saved your time and trouble to ask it later"

"I wouldn't actually ask that but thank you for the free answer", she said with a grin and it was his turn to blink in surprise.

 _Damn this woman, she tricked_ me, he thought but smiled amusedly at the intelligence of the female across from him. One of the many things he loved about her.

"Well, she would use to work all night and partially at the day at a pub and my Athair was busy with the farm so Cáel and I were left at our grandparents from my dad's side. After a certain age, he was taken along with dad to learn the work so it was mostly me and them. Máthair chríonna (grandmother/granny) was the musician of the family. When she was young she had run away from home with a group of musicians and travelled the whole of Europe, her playing the violin"

"I presume it is also where you got the voice", Erik stated and she nodded.

"She would play the violin for me and I would always praise her. One day, she taught me this little composition"

* * *

 _Morgana was holding a violin with her small hands, barely able to grasp it properly but that didn't stop her from trying. She placed it under her chin and placed the bow on the strings._

 _"Like this Máthair chríonna?", she asked and looked at an old woman with red hair that had lost their shine from age and now had a faded copper shade. They were long and braided at the back, while her slightly wrinkled face showed faded freckles on her nose and cheek, similar to Morgana._

 _"Keep your back straight Ceann beag (little one)", the older woman said as she placed one hand on the girls back and the other on her stomach before giving a small push; straightening and fixing the position._

 _"When will I learn to play like you?", the little girl asked, no more than 6 and still very short, she tried to look up to the older woman who chuckled. "First you need to get accustomed on how the violin works. Once you get that, then we will go to the notes and strings"_

 _"Fine", the girl muttered and pouted slightly, laughter caused both of them to look at a man on the armchair not too far away from them._

 _"She might have your love for music but definitely not your patience", the guy said and laughed, his hair a same shade as the woman but most of them were lost and instead his bald head was shown._

 _"She is a child. It is normal. I am sure you were as impatient as her when you were younger, weren't you"_

The man stopped laughing and rubbed the back of his neck before smiling at the woman who now had her hands on her hips and looked at him with a playful smirk.

* * *

Erik chuckled. "She is right though. Getting accustomed to an organ and getting used on how it works, how it functions and how it produced music is very important"

"I was getting better at that part. She had promised me that she would teach me notes in the upcoming days. I was so excited", she kept narrating, a sad smile on her face as she looked at the ground. "However, just the world didn't want to do me such favour"

* * *

 _Morgana pushed the wooden door opened with all her force and quickly slipped into the old fashioned brick house. She looked around but she didn't notice her grandmother. The fire in the fireplace was about to die and the house felt utterly cold and silent._

 _"Máthair chríonna!", she shouted, her high pitched voice echoing throughout the house. She waited but she got no reply._

 _A weird feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach as she kept walking deeper into the house and shouting for her grandmother. She walked into the kitchen only to stop suddenly, mouth open and eyes as well._

 _"Máthair chríonna…?...", she said hesitantly as she walked closer and closer only to see her grandmother on the ground. Eyes closed and body still. "Máthair chríonna!", she shouted and rushed to the woman's side._

 _She knelt down and grabbed her hand only to feel it cold and hard, like a porcelain doll. She shouted, again and again, tears escaping her blue eyes as she started to shake the woman._

 _The door of the house opened and then closed with a loud bang. Steps quickly rushed into the kitchen at the sound of the girl's sobs. Her grandfather stood at the door and dropped the woods he was holding._

 _"No", he said as he quickly_ knelt at the other side of the woman and placed his ear on her chest.

* * *

Morgana wiped some tears and said a faint 'thank you' once Erik passed her a cup of warm tea. She took a few sips, the taste of lavender calming her down along with its aromatic scent.

"Heart attack. That's what the doctor said. It was around an hour or more before I found her"

Erik sat on the hand of the armchair and rubbed her arms as she lay back on his chest.

"I am sorry Morgana. I shouldn't have asked you about it"

"It is Okay. It feels good to take it off my chest… But yeah, after it I never held violin again. I had no teacher and I actually couldn't, with all the memories. I was 7 at the time. My Athair críonna (grandfather) joined her a few months later… They were the best people Erik. I wish you could have met them. They were so wise and kind and selfless. They would never judge a person by their appearance or their past. Ever since I always tried to be like them and follow their footsteps"

Now Erik knew. He knew why Morgana was so selfless, so kind and understanding. Why she never judged others by the past, why she was… Morgana. If they were alive, Erik would kiss their hand for raising such a woman.

It might have been for a few years but the impact on her was obvious and they should be proud that she turned into such a fine woman. Now, he understood, better than anyone why his nightingale was so sweet with him and didn't get scared by his past.

"Well, I might not be able to meet them but I feel like I have already" His words caused Morgana to pull a little back and look at him. "In you"

A smile graced her rosy lips and she pecked his own before lean her head on his shoulder.

"It's a shame though. I would be able to read or even better write music. Maybe the same with reading and writing"

At her words, Erik looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "I understand the not able to read or write music. Many people do not but reading and writing?"

"Yes, you see… *cheeks blush a deep red as she looks in her cup* I went to a small school only for a few years but then I had to stop. My grandparents were responsible to teach both Cáel and me, reading and writing. He was luckier, he was older so he had spent more years on it but I wasn't"

"So you don't know how to write?"

"Barely. I can talk and read since I taught myself via books but writing… I am a bit back. Never really got the time for practice", she admitted, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Well, it is never too late. At least you went to school", Erik admitted as he took his seat across from her and left out a sigh as he once again opened that old chest of his past. His words drew Morgana's attention.

"You didn't?"

"No. You can imagine why *Morgana nods* I did though manage to teach myself; reading, writing and even different languages. It is never too late Morgana", he said and placed a hand on his knee.

"Is this how you learnt music?", she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yes", Erik said with a nod. "I ended up here a long time ago and I stayed on the shadows. I would observe the people singing and playing music. Then, I would mimic and even practice on the instruments once they were all gone to sleep. It took me years but I did manage to master the art of music"

"Indeed you did. Maybe one day I will be able to hear you sing"

"Maybe one day", Erik said with a lower voice. He doubted he would be able to sing. He tried but even though his heart was beating again, even though Morgana made him smile and gave him meaning; he still couldn't sing.

The lyrics didn't flow within him as they used to.

"Do you think you can teach me?", she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Teach you what?"

"Music… and writing of course"

A smile graced his lips. "It would be my honour, Mademoiselle. However, beware that I am a strict teacher and demand perfection"

"I know that already", she admitted and chuckled as she placed the empty camp on the table.

It was true. Throughout their small singing lessons, he was very strict and even raised his voice at her when she missed a note. However, his teachings were a blessing since she could feel and hear the change in her voice.

"Good"

"...Erik..."

"Yes?"

"The talk is all nice but we need to focus on the more important part here"

"The whole dinner I presume", he said, rather calmly.

Somehow he knew that she would say that. He knew that she wouldn't let it slide until the rich boy was dead. Perhaps this woman knew him too well already.

"Yes", she said and placed her hand on top of his, giving him a warm smile. "Let me deal with him okay? He does nothing wrong but just talks about himself. I only accept because he doesn't understand the world No. Plus, he is our patron and I would like him to stay like that. You have scared a lot of people", she said. The last part in a faint whisper as she bit her bottom lip but Erik heard her.

"I know *sigh* I just… I do not trust him. I do not where this is going", he admitted, remembering Raul and Christine. He looked into her eyes and found himself calming before he could get angry again.

"I understand why. I know your story and I do not blame you *her thumb caresses his skin* However, I need you to trust me on this. Do it for the Opera… do it for me. I cannot lose you"

He tried to argue, to find an excuse but he couldn't. His genius brain just didn't want to work at that moment. Her blue eyes that stared into his soul, her gentle and honest voice; they were hypnotizing him, taming his rage to their will.

"Very well", he said as he stood up and offered his hand. "Now, come. I can hear them coming from the mass and you better rest before your adventure tonight"

Morgana smiled and accepted his hand. With a gentle pull, she was on her feet and she kissed his cheek before the two of them start walking up to the surface.

* * *

 **Athair = father**

 **Máthair = mother**

 **Máthair chríonna = grandmother/granny**

 **Athair chríonna = grandfather**

 **Ceann beag = little one**


	33. Chapter 33

It's been two weeks since Morgana opened up about her past to Erik and she couldn't have felt better. She left more relaxed, freer and she was in such a good mood that even the dinner with the count didn't mind her.

Erik also helped her to write properly and also taught her music notes and strings on the violin. On free nights when everyone was asleep, she would slip into his lair and practice with him. He said that she was a fast learning student and soon she would be able to play simple songs in the violin.

Sunday once again came and Morgana let out a yawn as she stretched. The previous night she spent a few more hours with Erik since Sunday's she had no rehearsals as Prima Donna for their newest production.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her palms and took a few minutes, looking up at the ceiling as slowly the whole sleepiness faded away. That was when she realized that her side felt awfully cold.

Looking at her right, she noticed that the bed was empty which was peculiar since Keegan was supposed to stay with her today. Looking at the time, she noticed it was only 10 and she couldn't help but wonder where the young boy was.

Cu was also missing and it was unusually early for him to be up. She decided to get dressed, wash her face and comb her wild hair before tying them into a ponytail that was held by the red ribbon Erik always ties around the roses he gives her.

Thanks to him, she had more than enough in case she lost a few. The silk felt nice to the touch and she couldn't help but smile as Erik flashed into her mind. Her life has just been feeling so… perfect, peaceful, full from the moment she and he accepted their feelings for each other.

Cleaning a little bit her white shirt, she let the three buttons open and raised the sleeves up to the elbow. Seeing that she was good, she opened the door and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *

Once eaten something small, she started to look around for the duo. She knew Keegan was in the Opera as he was not the kind to go out alone, plus Cu was with him and Erik always did his small patrol of the Opera.

So the only problem was the places she had to look. They were simply too many and the place was huge on its own. After a little research that ended up in a dead end, she made her way to the central room.

She stopped at one of the wings of the stage and rubbed her eyes at the scene in front of her.

* * *

Erik had woken up early and then had woken up the young boy. He simply couldn't forget the day he faced those bullies and learnt Keegan's secret. After that day, he felt closer to the little boy and even a little overprotective.

After a week, he couldn't take it anymore so he managed to persuade the young boy to allow him to teach him some basic defence and offence. Keegan was hesitant at first but he agreed and now they were in the middle of the empty stage.

The Phantom had double checked that they were alone before making himself visible and start his lesson. It had been around an hour and Keegan was absorbing everything like a sponge.

"When you duck, bring you right leg a little more to the side", he instructed as he was standing behind the boy and helped him do the exact move. "Then, when you have the opening you bring your other leg forward and use the momentum of your move to punch. Aim for the neck or the nose"

He finished his instructions by doing just that, punching the invisible opponent. Keegan nodded and mimicked him which earned a nod from Erik.

"Again", he said and watched as the boy ducked an imaginary punch and sidestepped before stepping forward and punching the air. "Again"

Keegan did as he was told, earning a side head move from Cu who was lying at the back of the stage and was watching carefully. "Again", Erik's stern voice echoed and the terrier blinked his white eyes as his little master repeated the same moves.

He stopped once he spotted Morgana and smiled. "Deirfiúr!", he said and Cu barked happily and ran to the redhead who started to pet him. The redhead boy was about to run at her as well but Erik blocked him with his hand. "No hugs at the moment. It is time for practice. Again. From the start"

The red boy pouted, the identical face of his sister before going back to his place and start repeating the few moves.

"So, you teach him but you denied to teach me?", she joked as she walked towards Erik.

"You asked for something fully different and my answer is still No to that part in case you hoped to ask again"

"I wasn't but thank for making it clearer than it already was monsieur Phantom"

"Don't be sarcastic with me now Nightingale"

"Hmm. I think I will be and I really do not like this idea"

"You need to understand that he has to learn how to defend himself"

"He does know as if you recall, he punched the boy on the jaw and bruises it despite the difference in age, height and strength"

"I also recall that he got punched back"

"I am just trying to protect him"

"So am I"

"By teaching him how to fight?"

"By teaching him how to survive a fight without getting wounded"

The two of them were now facing each other, their faces extremely close as each one tried stubbornly to persuade the other and justify their own point of view. Laughter made them stop the glaring contest and they both turned to look at the source of the laughter which was none other than Keegan.

"You two are like a married couple", he joked.

The two of them looked at each other and then away as a faint hint of pink appeared on their cheeks.

"Well, no matter how we sound. I still oppose the idea. It is wiser to talk your way out of a situation than going straight for force", she said as she folded her hands in front of her chest.

"Well, sometimes the other person doesn't want to listen, so the force is the only way", Erik said and placed his gloved hand on her shoulder in order to make her turn to face him.

To his surprise, Morgana grabbed his hand with both of her and lifted him above her shoulder before slamming him on the stage. A pain shot through his back and the air was knocked out of his lungs as he took a minute to realize what has just happened.

He blinked several times and once his breathing was normal, he looked a little behind him and noticed a bending Morgana, her ponytail above her shoulder and her blue eyes shining with mischief, accompanied by a smirk.

"I could have listened to you, argue with you and solve it like adults but I decided to use force", she stated, using his words in the end.

 _This woman_

 _This man_

"Where did you learn to do that?", he asked after a minute of starring and with a swift move, he jumped on his feet and cleaned himself.

"That is for me to know and you to not find out", she said with a playful smirk. "Let's just say that in a fight, I do know how to hold my ground"

* * *

Morgana tied her hair into a braid that stopped above her shoulder and kept it there, by tying the bottom with the red ribbon Erik has given her. She finished just in time as the lake and the lair came into view.

It was time for one of her lessons and of course time for her to spend with the man who she simply couldn't get enough. As she walked to the lair, she found him asleep on his organ and a chuckle escaped her lips.

With soft steps, she walked to him, climbed the few steps and stood behind him before slowly start to massage his broad shoulders. A groan escaped his lips but it was a good one as he seemed to enjoy the massage the red head was providing.

"Good Morning monsieur Phantom", she whispered to his ear and caused his eyes to open.

Taking a step back, she allowed him to stretch and rub his eyes. Turning his head, his eyes landed on him and Morgana was shocked to see that he didn't wear his mask. His face now visible to her but she held her face neutral.

It wasn't something extreme or scary like other have said and she made a note to never ever believe even the slightest when it comes to rumors. Half of his face was red as if he had suffered from a nasty burn.

The skin was also different, seemed to be more sensitive. It was more visible around the eye where the bottom lid seemed to be loose and slightly wrinkled. There was no eyebrow and this deformity seemed to spread from the side of his nose all the way to his ear.

It started from the forehead and stopped a little above his lip.

To her, he was still the handsome man he was and honestly the deformity was nothing to her eyes. She honestly expected something more extreme and perhaps horrific than this.

"Morgana…? … What time is it?", he asked as he finally started to wake up properly, unaware that he didn't wear his mask.

"Around 9. Did you end up missing sleep again?", she asked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch, her eyes falling on the white mask on top of his organ for a second.

 _I need to keep him away from there so he doesn't realize,_ she thought as she pushed him to sit on the cough and a groan escaped his lips as his stiff back was pressed against the soft pillow.

"I was composing and I guess I lost track of time", he said.

It wasn't uncommon for him. Once he had inspiration, eh would play and compose for hours and hours. Not stopping for food, water or sleep. A habit she didn't like but couldn't exactly do something about it.

"Sometimes I do wonder how you survived all those years", she said as she headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast for him.

* * *

Erik felt like something was missing, like something was off but his mind was still fogy from sleep. It was common for him, when he ended up putting his everything into his music and then falling asleep on the organ; he would wake up tired as it was expected and it usually took longer for him to be back to his normal self.

Seeing Morgana heading to the kitchen, he stood up and followed her but not before cleaning some dust from his usual outfit. (White shirt with open v and black pants) Once he was at least a little presentable, he walked into the kitchen.

However, he stopped at the doorway and leaned on the frame, arms in front of his muscled chest. A smile appeared on his face as he watched the red head humming a song and cooking, her body moving along with the tune.

She fried two eggs and cooked some bacon along with them. She picked up the cattle and poured the boiling water to a cup, the smell of tea quickly reaching his senses. He simply couldn't get enough of her at that moment.

Seeing her in the kitchen, cooking for him felt unreal

Like a pleasant dream, he didn't want to wake up. A dream where they lived happily on a nice house, no need for hidden relationships and bonds, no more dark underground caves; just the two of them, maybe even three or four.

"Are you going to keep looking at me or are you going to come and join me?", she said as she grabbed the two plates that had eggs and bacon on them.

Snapping from his little dream, he took the plates from her and placed them on the wooden table as she placed two cups with hot steaming tea. He smile never faded as the two of them sat down and started to eat, getting into a small conversation about Morgana's latest role.

After it, Erik washed the dishes. Once he was done, he noticed her with a broom on her one hand.

"This place is a mess and I cannot let you live in it"

"This mess helps me think and when I compose I do not really notice it"

"Well, a messy room never helped anyone", she said sternly and pointed at him with the edge of the broom. "Now, care to join me for a small cleaning session?"

A smirk appeared on his lips. He could have said no, to go back to his composition and let her handle it. However, seeing the smirk on her face and the mischief in her eyes he knew; he knew that she wanted him with her.

Perhaps some cleaning and time with his angel will help him find the lyrics for the song he cannot seem to finish.

"Very well"

* * *

The two of them picked up the faller sheets of paper and placed them on a pile. Occasionally, Morgana would sing the lyrics on that paper before it was snatched away by Erik.

"It is not ready yet", he would say and place it along with the rest, earning a giggle from the red head. They cleaned and put an order to his messy cave. All this time Morgana was singing and Erik had stopped, only to grab the violin and give her a nice rhythm to dance.

And she did; she danced and sang. The music echoing in the cave and he was certain that it was even heard up to the Opera.

After some time, they were done and Morgana did a few ballet spins as Erik finished with a fast pace. He let the violin down as the red head collapsed on the armchair.

"That was the most amusing cleaning I ever had the luck to do", she said and Erik had to agree with her.

Well, almost everything on his life was amusing and enjoyable when she was around.

"Now rest. I know just the song for this occasion", he said and walked to his piano only to stop once he noticed the white mask that rested on top of it.

His hand quickly went to his face and once he felt no mask, he lost the earth under his feet. He quickly sat on the stool before he could collapse, his hand covering his deformed side while keeping his head down.

"Oh Erik", Morgana said as she stood up and walked to him.

The said man stood up and was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm and then the other.

"Don't Morgana. You do not have to see the monster"

"I did already. From the moment I came here and it is no monster Mon ange (my angel)", she said as she slowly pulled down the hand that was covering his face.

 _Angel… does she really see me as one? An angel with such face like mine?_

 _"_ Yes, an angel. The most beautiful angel of all", she said as she lowered his hand fully and was looking at him with a gentle smile.

"How can you say that? How can you not run away?"

"Because I love you Erik. I love you as a being and I do not care how your face looks like", she said and raised her hand but stopped, waiting for him.

Shocked, Erik took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he gave a nod. The back of her fingers slowly caressed his sensitive skin. He never had someone do this to him and it didn't hurt at all as he expected.

Instead, he leaned on the warmth of her arm.

She smiled as her fingers gently kept going, making sure to not hurt him as he could feel her eyes on him. He grabbed the same hand and kissed her palm before opening his eyes. He placed her palm on his deformed cheek as he looked at her.

* * *

Morgana kept smiling at him. She was careful not to hurt him and once he opened his eyes, she kissed him. Her eyes closed and soon his as well as he replied to the kiss with his own. The one turned into many and everything around them seemed to melt away.

There was no cave, no candles, no deformity and no mask. It was just her and him, their lips pressed against each other and so were their bodies. She felt Erik kissing back with little more force as his hand roamed her stomach.

However, before he continued he stopped and pulled back.

"I am sorry", he said and she knew what he meant.

However, he wasn't the only one. She as well felt the same and if he hadn't pulled back she might not have stopped herself from going further.

"Do not be mon ange", she pecked his nose and Erik gave a kiss on her forehead.

"I do not know what I would do without you nightingale"


	34. Chapter 34

Antoinette walked down the steps to Erik's lair. She had been checking on him from times to times. However, today it was not the case. She must admit that she was surprised by the change he was in him but she couldn't help to smile.

Morgana was changing him for the better. He was composing, playing music and he was full of life. He was finally out of that whole he was years ago when Christine had left him. And for once, he was truly in love.

A true pure love that was returned to him by perhaps the kindest person she had met. She hadn't seen them together after the first time she caught them but she knew that Morgana was as happy as he was when they were together.

As she walked down the stairs and was approaching the corner of the cave, she stopped as she heard Morgana's voice.

"Don't you dare Erik!"

Her heart almost stopped beating in fear that Erik had lashed out. She quickly climbed down the steps, the candleholder on her hand shaking as she quickly ran into the lair only to stop at the scene in front of her.

Morgana and Erik were opposite from each other, a table between them. The redhead held a pair of scissors on her right hand which she had raised and ready to cut. Erik, on the other hand, was unarmed, a playful smirk on his face.

"Don't you know it is dangerous to run with scissors?", he joked as Morgana tried to ran at the right only for him to do the same, from his right, causing them to run a full circle around the table. "I see no reason why I need to cut my hair"

 _Cut…hair…?_

Giry didn't know what to believe anymore. The whole fight was simply the two of them messing around like kids over the subject of cutting Erik's hair. She did wonder if the redhead meant the wig or his real hair beneath it.

"Well I-", the Irish stopped mid-sentence as she spotted Ann standing at the entrance of the cave. "Madame Giry *lowers the scissors*

"Antoinette?", Erik exclaimed as he turned to look at her.

"Seems like I am interrupting… something of importance", she said as she eyed the scissor on Morgana's hand and the said woman blushed a shade that almost matched her hair.

"What brings you here?", Erik asked.

"I am here for Morgana. A new rehearsal is to be held in about half an hour and new hours were added in order to practice and perfect the Acts in time"

"Oh", both of them explained as the female placed the scissors on the table.

"Come along dear. You have to change into costume"

"This is not over Erik", she said with a smirk as she descended down the steps.

"We will see about that", he replied with a smirk of his own as Giry placed her hand on Morgana's back and guided her out of the cave.

"Good to see you in such moods Erik", the ballet mistress said and gave a nod of approval before continue walking, not missing the smile the Irish gave to the Phantom before turning the corner.

* * *

A few days later, Morgana was on her ballerina costume, trying a new choreography along with the rest of the ballet corps. She had just finished practising her Aria and the ballet mistress had suggested her to practice her dancing along with the team.

As all of them raised their legs up, to the point where the knee would be close to their face; Morgana glanced at the side where Keegan was mimicking them as usual. He had successfully lifted his leg up before start falling to the side.

A loud 'thud' was heard as he collapsed on the ground.

"Keegan!", the redhead exclaimed as the little boy didn't move.

In seconds she was by his side and holding him in her arms. Her hand went to his cheek and then to his forehead.

"He is burning up with fever", she said as she lifted him up and held him in her arms while Meg ran to fetch the doctor.

* * *

Apparently, Keegan had a high fever. No one knew how he obtained it but the doctor suggested that it was possibly a nasty cold.

"But it is beginning of May. I find it very unlikely to have gotten a cold and raise such high fever"

"Perhaps someone else with a cold could have unintentionally passed him the sickness", the doctor said.

"But who could th-", Morgana didn't finish her sentence as suddenly she was struck by a realization.

 _Marie,_ she thought.

Indeed, a few days ago the little girl was brought by Lucas to hang around with Keegan but the whole time she had been acting up weird. She was less cheerful and she often sat down for long periods of time.

Her cheek was also slightly red. She had mentioned that to Lucas once he came to pick her up and he said he would take her to see a doctor.

Apparently, Marie was sick and Keegan got whatever she happened to have that day.

"I presume you know"

"Yes. Thank you very much, doctor"

"Just keep him warm and let him rest. Once the fever drop, he will back to his old self", the man said and left the room.

Morgana turned to look at the sleeping boy as Cáel hugged her from the side and rubbed her arm. Until the fever was down, Keegan was like a comatose. The only thing doing is breathing hard and mumbling in Irish possibly side effects of the high fever.

His cheeks were a flushed red and a white wet cloth was on his forehead in an attempt to help cool down his body.

* * *

It has been 3 days since Keegan dropped unconscious on the stage. 3 days the little boy has been fighting with a fever that didn't want to drop; the siblings barely leaving his side, especially Morgana.

She spent hours and hours replacing the cloth on his forehead and changing him from his sweating clothes. She would sing to him when he mumbled and frowned in his sleep in an attempt to calm him down.

She couldn't even focus on her rehearsals and both Giry and Reyers had told her to take a break. She already knew the Arias and the choreography well enough and they had 1 week and a half until the premiere.

She barely ate and slept, always kneeling by the side of her bed. Cáel tried to force her away or persuade her to eat something or get some sleep but she refused. He even offered to take her place as she rested but that still didn't persuade her.

It was late at night; he was in his desk rubbing his tired eyes. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he placed his hands on his head and rested his forehead on the papers. Morgana wasn't the only one not getting enough sleep.

He would wake up in the middle of the night, to check if his sister was sleeping but he would always find her awake. She would barely sleep, by each passing day she slept less and so did he. He was worried now about her as well.

Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Erik

He had hurt about Keegan being with fever, he was there when he had actually collapsed. The same night she had visited Morgana but she was too absorbed into taking care of her little brother.

He had cancelled her lessons and she thanked him for that but he also worried. When he stopped seeing her in the rehearsals he got worried. Now, seeing Cáel from the other side of the mirror, all stressed up and sleepless; he knew things were getting out of hand.

With a move of his cape, he turned and walked towards the room the siblings had. The mirror moved aside as he walked into the room, as usual, Morgana was kneeling next to the bed; she faintly hummed in Irish a lullaby and placed the wet cloth on the boy's forehead.

Her red hair was messy and tangled; her skin pale and her face tired. Dark circles were under her eyes and by the way, her hand shook slightly, he knew she was exhausted.

"You need to rest. Tonight will be the 4th night you will spend like this", he said as he walked to her.

"His fever… is still high", she muttered as she caressed the boy's red cheeks with the back of her fingers.

"And you will end up with one if you keep this routine", he said rather coldly and grabbed her forearm before gently lifting her up.

"Let me go Erik", she said, little louder this time and tried to pull away. The masked man let her only for her to quickly collapse back on his chest.

"You are too weak. You need at least to sleep", he said and placed his hand on her back before picking her up bride style, his other hand quickly going under her knees.

"No… I can't. I need to take care… of Keegan", she said and tried to move out of his grasp but this time she held her with a stronger grip.

Erik looked at her, the fire within her was still there but it was weak. She was weak and possibly losing little of her sanity by the lack of sleep. He had been there, before she found him; before the siblings came.

However, he had managed to escape and her case was not as bad as his. He had to do something and fast, before he could really think a plan; he started to sing.

 _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

 _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before_

 _Softly, deftly, music shall surround you  
Feel it, hear it secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

 _Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me_

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

* **Morgana was now limb in his arms; her eyes closed her head rested on his chest. He slowly walked to the bed and gently laid her next to Keegan***

 _You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night_

He finished his song and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. His gloved fingers against her cheek as she subconsciously leaned on him. He had used some of his training to hypnotize her with his words, so it was certain that she would fall asleep.

This song, he had written it for Christine and he didn't know what has gotten into him to choose. He was actually surprised that he could sing; his voice perfect as if he had never stopped. After almost 6 years, he was able to sing.

Morgana healed him there as well. Seeing her in this state had brought back his ability to sing. His heart doing all the singing as the lyrics had been felt into his very core. This was the true power of the music; when you could sing with your heart and not with your mind.

This was the mistake so many singers and performers did. It was what he had taught Christine all those years aback and it is something he noticed on Morgana as well. He would celebrate once his nightingale was well rested and once the little mouse was without fever.

He thought for a moment back then to bring her down to his home but then he knew that not only would her brother freak out but she would too if she woke up without Keegan by her side. A sigh escaped his lips as he took a step back, now aware of the figure that stood at the door.

"Hopefully this will help her take some proper rest", Erik said as he took a few steps back and turned to look at Cáel.

"Thank you", the redhead said.

"For what?"

"For taking care of her, before and now", he said, admitting that he knew about their relationship. "She needs a man like you by her side"

"I am not the man you think I am", Erik said as he looked down.

Indeed he wasn't. His hands were far from clean, he had a short temper that lead him to hurt others and he was a wanted man.

"You have proven good enough to me and you keep proving it", the Irish said as he walked into the room. "Just be careful, she has been through a lot already"

At the last phrase, Erik looked at him; his mind wondering and trying to analyze the situation. However, now it was not the time. He knew that the answers he looked for could only be answered by the same woman.

Now, though, was not the time. No, the questions should wait until everything was back to normal.

He looked into the eyes of the young man in front of him. His brown eyes held sadness but also kindness and Erik was surprised that he was okay with them being together. He shouldn't be though, he mentally reminded himself.

He did talk about the Farrell siblings after all. It was impossible for them to not surprise him at least one every few weeks with their actions or their words.

The candles in the room suddenly died and the room was engulfed into darkness. Cáel blinked a few times but he couldn't see the figure of the phantom any longer. He grabbed some matches form his pocket and light the candle in his arm.

Now able to see clearly, he noticed that indeed the man was gone. No sound had been made and the Irish looked at the open door behind him, wondering if he ran out of the door or if he had others ways to escape.

Meg had told him that he had secret passageways all over the Opera, a thing that thrilled and scared him out at the same time.

* * *

Song: Music of the night - Phantom of the Opera


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning Cáel was in his office, hands covering his face as Meg brought him some warm tea.

"Thank you", he said and Meg placed her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. His hand went on top of her and he raised his head to look at her, a smile on his lips. She smiled back, her blue eyes gentle and kind.

They seem to help him calm down and he kissed her hand.

"I can stay if you want"

"No, you have rehearsal. Go"

Meg gave him a kiss on the forehead and gracefully as a prima ballerina was, walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Cáel kept smiling and leaned back on his chair, the light from the candles started to play before dying; allowing the darkness to feel the room.

"You know Monsieur, there is no need for such fancy entrances when it is the two of us", the redhead said and his brown eyes looked left and right in an attempt to spot something that would give away the Phantom's position.

"I have to live up to my name", a voice was heard.

"Very well. You will excuse me then", Cáel said as he stood up and opened his drawer.

He grabbed a box with matches and opened one before light some of the candles, now giving a small illumination to the room. That along with the light of the grey sky from the window, allowed him to see the faint figure and white mask of the visitor.

"How long have you known?", Erik asked as he stood a little in front of his desk like a statue.

"That you and my sister are together? *Erik gives a faint nod* for quite some time. I first noticed the black rose and red ribbon that seem to appear after every show. That triggered Meg's stories about you and the time the Populaire had two very stupid owners; pardon my language"

"Quite alright. They were quite foolish indeed"

"I will be honest with you. I was worried at the beginning *sits on the chair and looks at Erik* However, I saw how happy she was after some time and I even saw a fire in her eyes, a fire I thought she had lost a long time ago. The only explanation behind it is that it happens when someone is in love, I have seen it more than enough times to recognize it. I suspected the count but then again, those two barely see each other and I have noticed how she tries to avoid him"

"Yes, he is a very persistent person. I honestly do not like it"

"Neither do I and I do have some potential future patrons. He causes trouble to my sister and he is a dead man"

Erik would give it to the Irish. He was as a very smart man; he had been watching everything and playing them like fools. He would never say it out loud but he had underestimated him a lot and if it were for someone else, he could be in trouble.

"I am surprised by how calm you have taken it. I will admit it, I didn't expect such a positive reaction from you"

"I told you before monsieur Phantom. You have proven to me that you are a gentle soul. You helped with the Opera, bring it back to its formal glory. You helped my sister, by showing the world the talent she was blessed with and never acknowledged. You became Keegan's first true friend. I see no reason why I shouldn't trust".With those words, Cáel stood up. Erik was about to say something but the Irish interrupted him before words could leave the phantom's mouth. "The past of someone never defines who he is today"

"Wise words", Erik said and assumed it was one of the many great examples and manners their grandfather must have taught them; according to Morgana's story. "Thank you, though. I do promise to take very good care of her"

"I am sure you will"

How are she and Keegan?"

"Keegan fever has dropped and Morgana is still sleeping. I do not know what you did to her or how you did it, but thank you. She really needed that rest"

The two men were now standing in front of each other, same height and both with serious faces but normal voice tone.

"She needs to wake up though and eat"

"I will personally feed her once she is awake. Both of them actually"

Cáel extended his hand and Erik looks at it shocked but hides it. He has finally trained to hide the sudden expression which only the three siblings could bring to the surface. Slowly, he raised his gloved hand and shook his.

A ghost smile appeared on his lips as the remaining of the candles died and through the darkness, Erik slipped and disappeared. The Irish left a sigh and shook his head but kept smiling as he grabbed a new match to light up the candles.

* * *

Morgana opened her eyes slowly. Her mouth felt dry and her body as if it is made of lead. She blinked a few times and realized she was on her bed. Trying to remember, a faint angelic voice replays in her mind.

A song and a smile appear on her face, her heart beating faster as she closed her eyes once again and tried to bring back that haunting memory; that memory of their bodies pressed against each other, his hands around hers and his voice singing to her.

She opened them again when she felt something moving. A smile was formed by her dry lips as Keegan rubbed his eyes and yawned. His skin colour back to normal, his cheek no more flushed and he looked much healthier.

The yawn was quickly turned into laughter as Cu jumped on the boy's chest and started to lick his face, causing the boy to laugh and try to push the happy dog off him. Morgana just sat there and watched, her body felt tired but not her mind or her soul.

They were actually flying with a new power. Her eyes went to the mirror and she couldn't wait to be strong enough to see the man she dreamt off.

* * *

Two days later, everything is back to normal. Morgana was back in her rehearsals, dancing and singing like she never missed 4 days of practice. The premiere was almost a week away and everyone was ready.

Cáel managed to get some proper sleep and rest fully, Meg always by his side.

Keegan found new strength and like his stubborn siblings, he was back in his lessons with the blond ballerina.

The female of the trio walked down the stairs, her boots protecting her from the paddles and making no sound as she walked fast. She finally arrived at the cave and a big smile appeared on her face once she spotted Erik.

In his usual white shirt and black pants, the man was behind his organ. Once spotting her, he stood up and the two of them embraced each other in a warm hug.

"Glad to finally see you standing nightingale", he said as he buried his head on her neck and held her closer, his arms around her frame in a strong protective manner.

"I am glad for it as well"

The two of them looked at each other and chuckled before closing eyes and letting their lips meet and do the rest of the talking. This lasted for about a minute, the two of them exchanging kisses.

"So many things have happened. You will never believe it"

"Try me"

* * *

Erik placed the cup of tea in front of her and took the seat next to her on the kitchen table; his own cup already waiting for him. He had just finished telling the redhead about his talk with her brother and how he was aware of their secret relationship.

"I see. I am not surprised honestly"

"I was but I am thankful you have such brother and I have him as my acquaintance"

"Yeah", Morgana agreed and took a few sips of the warm tea, eyes closed as she savoured the strong flavour.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you", Erik said and took a big sip of the hot liquid in order to calm his nerves. He placed his hand on top of hers and looked at the woman he had feelings for. "He said something about you have been through enough already and I do suspect that it has to do why you went in such extreme measures with Keegan, to reach a point where you harmed yourself"

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she looked at her reflection in the cup.

"Indeed. My past… it is not something I like to think of…to others, it might not sound like something… extreme but to me that I lived it; it is"

"You can tell me, Morgana. I am here to listen, help you take this off your chest", he said as he gently lifted her chin so she could see him.

He hated seeing her like this, so hesitant and afraid. He knew this face, this feeling; embarrassment; a past different from the ones others around you have, a past which affects and chase you to this very day of your life.

"*smiles* Thank you, Erik… Well, let me say it from the beginning. *takes a deep breath* my parents, I told you about them, they worked and they couldn't be happier. However, when I was 9 and Deartháir was 13, our Máthair died. A winter's sickness took her from us and that was the beginning of changes in our lives. After her death, Athair started to drink and mourn. Due to that, the field had no one so it was up to us and some neighbours to take care of it. It was also the reason why I never managed to properly get an education or enjoy my childhood like other girls my age. I had to work on the fields and in winter, we would clean horses and stables of those rick people who came for a visit. 4 years later, Athair met a rich French woman and one way brought the other and the two of them were together. He stopped drinking and he was back to his usual self. This woman though…she didn't care about us or the field and often dragged him with her to her trips in Europe. She would persuade Athair that we could handle the field and he was so blind in love with her, that he forgot about us and agreed with her *turns hand into fist* Then 1 year later, I was 14 at the time, she was pregnant with Keegan and the moment she gave birth; she left him and went to her next trip with Athair. I had to drop from the field in order to take care of him which left Deartháir with more work. Thankfully *smiles* we had many good people who helped us but what this woman did…"

Erik grabbed her hand that she had turned into fist between his own hands and kissed it, giving some reassurance and helping Morgana to calm down.

He agreed with her, a woman leaving her child like this; even his mother didn't dare to do that and he had a very good reason if she had ever decided to do so. Now he realized, where this hard-working, humble and overprotective Morgana came from.

"*takes a deep breath* I raised Keegan and once he was old enough to not need constant attention, I worked at the local Pub where my Máthair used to work. It was hard but it brought food to the table. Around that time, Athair and Keegan's mother died; an accident with the carriage on their way back to us. Keegan was around 4 at that time. We were devastated but we had to work. Thankfully, 6 years later we were approached by a fancy lawyer. This woman was rich, now dead her money would be taken by the government but somehow they didn't and instead went to Keegan as her rightful son. However, due to him being under the proper age; Deartháir and I inherited them instead and somehow we found about the opera and well… here we are"

Erik was silent for a moment, taking in the whole story. Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense to him; all those questions were answered. He could finally understand the mystery behind her; the puzzle was finished, the riddle solved.

* * *

 **Deartháir = brother**

 **Máthair = mother**

 **Athair = father**


	36. Chapter 36

Morgana looked at him as she finished, her chest feeling lighter now that she had taken it off her chest. However, she wouldn't go around and say her story to people. She didn't like it. It wasn't a happy childhood, the one she had.

No, it was one where you had to mature much earlier than you supposed to. One where you learnt how hard is to survive in the hard world and one where taking her of others requires personal sacrifice.

Her trip was long, tiring but she was thankful for it. She had managed to learn so many things. She had managed to evolve into the woman she was today. Other girls her age are still immature and naïve but not her.

She had faced life face to face and won, she had conquered each obstacle and now she was more experienced and stronger than ever before. She knew how to survive, how to take care of herself and the ones she cared about.

"When I was younger, this… deformity of mine didn't help me at all", Erik started. She didn't know why but she didn't want to ask, he also had a past he tried to forget. She knew it because they both had the same eyes. She squeezed his hands gently to remind him that she was there for him. "My first and only gift was a mask, by my mother, to hide the deformity. She didn't allow me to look at her, touch her, and talk to her; even call her mom. I isolated myself in my room, I couldn't go out. It was forbidden. I buried myself in the books, using them as a way to occupy myself and somehow make things a little… lighter… for me. However, after a certain age trouble came. A doctor my mother started to see didn't like me and tried to persuade her to lock me in an asylum. I didn't know if I could trust her from then, she hadn't thrown me to the streets but she didn't want to see me either… I never stayed to find out; the same night I ran away and never looked back. I managed to survive for a small time but I was getting hungry and tired… that was when I found a gipsy camp. I tried to steal but I was caught and exposed. Then, I was caged like an animal. The 'Devil's child' is what they called me. I would travel with them, locked behind metal bars. The show would start, I would get bitten for the sake of a show and then force everyone to… to see me…my curse…*sigh*

Morgana gave him time, she could see it buy how he closed his eyes and stopped that the subject was hard for him. She stayed quiet and let him continue when he felt ready, her thumb rubbing his skin all this time in a comforting manner.

Her heart aced so far and she felt like shedding a tear as just the thoughts of the gipsy camp and the humiliation because of something that made you different. She could understand now why he wore that mask, why he hid in the shadows and deep underground.

Why he was so cold and distant to most humans and so overprotective of what he cared about. After what he had been through, she didn't blame him; not that she ever did.

"One day, we were in Paris and after my usual beating and humiliation… I decided I had enough. I grabbed a rope that was close by and use it to choke the man who tortured me all this time. Once dead, I noticed that a ballerina had stayed behind and saw everything. I thought she could scream for her but she didn't. Instead, she set me free and helped me hide down here; away from the cruel world, away from the police and away from the gipsies. Her name *smiles faintly* was Antoinette Giry"

* * *

The Irish looked at him; her eyes were filled with an emotion she had never seen in anyone before. _Empathy_

Before Erik could register what had happened, he was wrapped in a tight hug. Once he realized that it was Morgana hugging him; he hugged back tightly and buried his head on the crook of her neck.

He could feel his eyes stung, the dark memories of his past always seemed to affect him more than he liked.

He held her there, none of them speaking or moving; just embracing each other.

They were both broken in their own way; both of them had passed through their own personal hell that made them who they were today. However, unlike then, they weren't alone anymore. They had each other.

After years of holding it inside him, Erik didn't feel ashamed that he had shared his sad story. He felt as if he was there, right where he belonged; in her arms. He took in her scent, his eyes closed and she felt his heart beat along with hers.

Her hands were wrapped around him in a welcoming and warm embrace, her skin warm to his touch.

 _So this is what it feels to be loved,_ he thought and smiled, finally relieved to have felt what he never had the chance to enjoy until that very moment.

Finally, the two of them broke apart and looked at each other. Her hand went to his chin and she pecked his lips slowly before sitting back on her chair.

"Now, I do not blame you to stop believing in god", she said as they interlocked fingers.

"I have started to believe once again, slowly of course"

They both cracked a smile.

"Call me crazy but this moment feels like having some alcohol. An Irish beer would do good, help mend the soul and make this storytelling much easier and slightly pleasant", she joked.

"Perhaps, however now you will have to settle for tea"

"I guess I will have too"

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of heartbreaking and sad storytelling of their pasts; the two of them laughed.

* * *

It has been more than a month, more than a month since Morgana and Erik dropped their walls and let their hearts become one. The exchange of their sad pasts brought them closer and helped them become stronger.

They kept meeting almost every night, talking, practising and playing music or signing. However, today this happy routine would be interrupted. The two siblings were invited to a big Gala at a mansion of the family of the De Changy.

Both siblings knew about the whole history of it and would have declined if they could. However, this was not something they could do. Their clothes were already chosen and there was time to spare before their carriage arrives.

One thing left, Keegan. The young boy could not be taken with them this time, unfortunately, and couldn't be left alone in the room. Morgana had suggested that she stays back but it was from the few times that Cáel wasn't allowing it and thus, the two siblings kept fighting in Irish.

"Come on brother. You can do it on your own"

"No I cannot sister and honestly, you are the last person going there but they invited you as well. _She_ did"

"*sigh* I know but Keegan-"

"He is almost 11 years old. He can stay on his own"

"I won't allow it. We are not back in the house where it was okay to leave him alone. I cannot be calm in the thought of him being here alone"

"*Sigh and passes his hand through his hair* someone has to look after him but there is no one available at that moment"

"There is one"

* * *

Erik composed a new song, his fingers gracefully playing over the keys. He wanted to finish this song before his nightingales arrive, in hopes they could sing it together. Steps echoed in the cave and he frowned his eyebrows at who it could be.

The steps belonged to two people and he swore he heard a third sound. He wore his mask and grabbed his Punjab, ready to defend himself by the intruders.

"Erik it is us", Morgana's voice was heard and he left out a sigh before leaving his Punjab on top of the organ.

 _Wait a minute, us?_

On queue, Cu came running in followed by Keegan. Erik was about to open his mouth and ask what exactly was going on but he stopped; his mind too focused now on Morgana who stood at the entrance of the cave.

She was dressed in a strapless and sleeveless electric blue silk dress with black fluff at the beginning of the dress, forming a circle around her collarbone and a black bow in the middle of her chest.

The dress was long and tight, showing nicely her curves and ending on a two-layer black cotton material that was brushing against the floor if it weren't for her to hold it slightly up. A blue chocker was around her neck and was also covered and decorated by the same black fluff at the top but also the bottom.

Her fierce red main was tamed, brushed and braided up, giving the impression of a crown made by the tight elegant braid. A few strands were left to hang loose and frame her face, those strands turning naturally curly at the end.

"Morgana, you look… absolutely stunning", Erik managed to say, his mouth feeling dry after being left open for so long. He had seen her in dresses before yes but this time, this dress that showed her shoulder and a lot of skin but also had a colour that made her red hair stand out along with her bright blue eyes.

Her cheeks turned a faint red and looked at her feet, her hands playing with her dress. She smiled and then looked at him.

"Thank you and I am sorry for such visit. I came to ask, if you could look after Keegan"

At that moment, Erik was snapped from his trance.

"You want me to do what?"

"Just for a few hours, please", she said as she let her dress fall and raised her hand while taking a few steps closer.

"What about Meg?"

"She and Madame Giry are out for dinner with a family friend. Please, Erik. I have no one else and I cannot take him with me"

"*sigh* Very well"

Erik agreed, understanding in which position Morgana was and he making it harder for her was the last thing he wanted. She quickly hugged him and he hugged back before kidding her head.

"Another gathering?"

"Yeah unfortunately"

Morgana kept to who invited them a secret from everyone, not wanting to upset the man in front of her. There were few taboo words that she was always aware of, a small fear of telling them that could possibly ruin what she had achieved so far.

She couldn't take that risk, not now. For the sake of both of them and the love they shared for each other, she had once again to be secretive with the man she cared about.

"Be careful"

"I will"

She gave him one last smile and picked up her dress before exiting the lair, leaving the strange duo or better say trio alone.


	37. Chapter 37

Once Morgana left, Erik went back to his piano and his new composition. He wasn't sure what he should do with Keegan but seeing him looking around, seemed enough for him. He started to play the new melody, a slow but strong and haunting one.

He closed his eyes, his hands working on their own as the lyrics and scenes played in his mind and in his heart. He stopped when he sensed a presence next to him and opening his eyes, he came face to face with Keegan.

"What are you doing?", he asked and raised his visible eyebrow.

"I want to see you play", replied the young boy.

Erik looked behind him only to see Cu sitting there and also looking at him, those two being his current audience. He cleared his throat and started his melody from the start, as he kept going he didn't fail to notice that the redhead boy was trying to mimic him.

His little hand was on the air and his fingers pressed on imaginary piano keys. A deep chuckle escaped from his lips and caused the boy to stop and turn as red as his curly hair.

"Here", he said as he easily lifted the young boy and put him on his laps. Then, he placed his hand on top of his and guided slowly above the keys. "Now, this note is called the C note…"

* * *

Morgana and Cáel were standing in front of the steps that lead to the big doors of the De Changy mansion. The latter was dressed on black silk pants and shoes, a white silk shirt with a vest in the same shade of dark blue as the dress of his sister and a long black coat.

The female took a deep breath and the two of them connected hands before looking at each other. He gave her a reassuring smile and she pushed some hair out of his face before the two of them walk towards the doors.

* * *

The mansion was old and big, tables filled with food and wine were stationed everywhere and rich people of the higher society were scattered around the big room, chatting and laughing. It was like any other social event they had attended but this time both of them couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Their friend and this family had a past and right now they were literally into the lion's den. They tried to stick together and act normal, talk with people they knew and introduce themselves to new ones.

Once finally alone, Morgana emptied her full glass of red wine and tried to calm down her nerves.

"An bhfuil tú deirfiúr (are you okay sister?)", the older of the two asked.

"Beidh mé I ndiaidh a chéile go léir (I will be once all this is over)", she replied and noticed three people walking towards them.

One was a tall man with short dirty blond hair, a strong jawline and bright blue eyes. He wore a dark yellow-brown gold coat with brown pants and a white shirt. Next to him was a man with a similar face only younger and softer.

His jawline wasn't that dominant and his dirty blond hair was almost passed his shoulders, silk to the eye. He was dressed in black pants, a white shirt with a golden chain around the waist, a white vest on top and a white bowtie around his neck. His black coat reached the back of his knees.

Next to the man was the only woman in the group with brown hair in soft curls that fell on her back while some were pinned behind her head and showed the soft petite characteristics and dove brown eyes filled with innocence.

She was dressed in a fluffy light blue dress with exposed shoulders and collarbone and seemed to add an angelic aura around her.

"The Farrell Siblings I presume", the taller man said as they stopped in front of them. "I am Philip De Changy, I am so glad you accepted my invitation"

"We are honoured to be here monsieur's", Morgana said and gave a soft small bow while she tried to ignore her stomach that seemed to turn into a tight knot.

"This is my younger brother Raoul De Changy and his wife, Christine"

"It is a pleasure to meet you", Cáel said and kissed Christine hand.

"The pleasure is all ours monsieur", she said in a soft voice.

"I am Cáel Farrell and this is my sister, Morgana Farrell", the Irish introduced and the two men kissed Morgana's' hand.

"Philip!", an older man shouted from the crowd.

"You must excuse me", the taller man said and walked where he was called, leaving the 4 of them alone.

"Christine, dear, why don't you take Morgana for a walk in the garden? I would like to get to know better the famous Cáel that Paris doesn't stop talking about"

"Of course Raoul", the brunette said and the two women walked away.

"You really honour me monsieur De Changy, but I doubt I am what Paris is talking about"

"Well, you have left your mark on it in the year that passed. I mean, rebuilding the Opera, opening it and keep it running; it is quite the achievement"

"Thank you but it wasn't my work alone. I wouldn't have reached that far without the help of my sister, Madame Giry and her daughter Meg"

"Oh yes, I have heard. Your sister… indeed a true beauty as they say. Married? Engaged?"

"No monsieur. We have been pretty busy with the Opera and she is not interested in such matters at the moment"

"Oh I see"

"Monsieur De Changy!", a voice reached their ears and they both turned to look at two men walked towards them. One was tall with black hair and a long curvy moustache while the other was much shorter with white curly hair and some bald visible.

"Ah! Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur Andre", Raoul acknowledged and shook the hands of the two men. "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to Cáel Farrell; the new Opera owner. Monsieur Cáel, the former Opera owners"

"Bless your eyes, Andre, it is the man who brought the Populaire back from the dead", the tall one, Firmin, said and shook hands with the redhead.

"And he has done exceptional work so far", Andre said.

"Well, we would have to if it weren't that lunatic with the mask"

"Oh yes. That man… what did he call his name? Opera Phantom? "

"Opera Ghost?", Cáel corrected them and the two men nodded.

"Yes", the duo said together.

"This madman belongs to the past, you do not have any trouble with him; do you Cáel?", Raoul asked and the Irish felt his hands sweaty but kept his usually stoic face and took a deep breath.

"Of course not. I have read the story and for all I care, this man is dead. However, I am very thankful that my Opera had no such encounters or troubles"

"Indeed. I mean, paying that lunatic who said owned the Opera house?"

The two men laughed and walked away, leaving a redhead deeply angered inside and a neutral-faced Raoul.

"Do not pay too much attention to them. Man to man Cáel, have been contacted by the man in the mask?", Raoul asked a very serious and dark face.

"No. I haven't. The man in the mask, as I said, could and most likely is dead"

"That is good. If it ever came to cross paths with him, call the guards. He is a dangerous man"

"Of course. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to get another glass of this sweet wine", the redhead said and showed his empty glass before walking away from the count, not waiting for any reply.

* * *

Morgana and Christine were walking at the back garden. Following a stone path with green bushes filled with red roses all around them. They had a small talk so far but Morgana kept it minimum as her attention was on Christine.

She couldn't help but understand why Erik had ended up with such obsession over the brunette. Her slim and petite form with showing smooth curves, her innocent dove eyes and her sweet voice.

Morgana felt out of place next to her. She was tall, muscular with almost no curves, freckles and bright red hair. She wasn't someone to doubt her beauty but this time it was different, this time she was next to the woman who had owned the heart of the man she loved.

"Perhaps Raoul and I will visit you once. I would love to hear you signing Morgana", the former star said as she walked.

"Of course. It will be our pleasure to have you as guests"

"And I heard what you did to Carlotta. Pretty impressive. I would never be able to stand up to her like that"

"Like an old saying, dog that barks loud bites less", the redhead said and tried to distract herself by looking at the roses. However, her mind went to the red roses Meg had told her; the red roses that Erik used to leave for Christine.

"Tell me something, has he visited you?"

"Visit me? Who?", Morgana asked and frowned her eyebrows slightly as Christine carefully cut a red rose and held it on her hands.

"The angel of music"

She knew who the short woman was referring to but she couldn't exactly say 'yes'. She had to lie, it was something the two siblings had promised to do to protect their new friend and of course, her lover.

"Angel of Music? I am afraid I do not understand Christine"

"He goes by different names. I learnt him Angel of Music but then I found out his real name…

 _In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name_

 _And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

"The Phantom of the Opera?", the redhead replied to her little song, keeping the confused and naïve mask on.

"Yes…

 _A face so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face_

 _But his voice filled my spirit_

 _With a strange, sweet sound..._

 _In that night there was music in my mind..._

 _And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before..._

 _Yet in his eyes_

 _All the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes,  
That both threaten and adore_

It took all her willpower to not ran away or break down, she could feel her heart breaking into pieces by how Christine sang about Erik. The passion and love behind it, so obvious that he had never left her mind or her heart better say.

Her angelic voice didn't help at all, the small singing hurting more than it should. However, she couldn't give up, not after everything she had been through. No, she had to get a grip on herself and sand strong.

"It has been 6 years Christine. This man, that went by the name 'Phantom of the Opera' is no more. The Opera is abandoned and no one lives there anymore other than the cast and my siblings"

It hurt and for a moment, she found it hard to breathe but she held it there, keeping this silly act, holding back the tears and try to keep that mask on.

Keep it for his sake and hers.

"You are right. Silly of me to have believed that… maybe… I still hope he is alive…and found the love he truly was desperate for", Christine said, now fully turned to look at Morgana but her eyes were on the red rose that was held by her delicate fingers.

"Yeah…", Morgana whispered, her voice getting lost with the night wind.


	38. Chapter 38

Morgana made her way towards Erik's lair, she was tired beyond the point and her emotions were a mess. After such visit, she felt the need to lie under the warm covers and stay on the bed for days.

However, she had to check on them and she had rehearsals the next day. She stopped a little before the corner and took a few deep breaths to calm herself and not allow Erik to see how upset she was.

If he did, he would ask questions and if he asked questions; he would eventually find out. Then, only chaos would come and she didn't want that. If she got hurt by Christine words, she could only imagine how Erik would end up if the two of them met once again.

Now that her mind was clear from such thoughts, she could hear a soft melody and as she entered the cave-like apartment, she spotted the duo. Erik with Keegan on his laps was playing simple but enjoyable music.

The redhead boy followed his lead, their fingers pressing the same keys and sometimes different, creating a harmony. Even Cu seemed to enjoy it, as he had fallen asleep on top of the red armchair she so much loved to occupy.

Once the song ended, she clapped her hands that drew their attention.

"Deirfiúr!", Keegan exclaimed as he jumped off Erik's laps and ran to her; Cu barking and running to the female as well. He grabbed the skirt of her dress and held on it tightly as she rested his cheek on the soft material.

The white terrier barked a few more times and rubbed its white body against her leg before sitting down next to it, earning a smile from her.

"Seems like you two had fun", she said and looked at the masked man who stood up and walked to her.

"It was… an interesting night"

"So, monsieur Erik; is he good enough for your orchestra?"

"He needs practice yet but he learns fast. Maybe one day"

"You heard that Keegan?", Morgana asked and looked down at the young boy, only to see him with eyes closed, sleeping against her skirt.

She was about to pick him up when Erik interfered and did it for her. He held the young boy against his shoulder and held him there with one hand with ease.

"You are tired. I can see that. Let me carry him back to the room"

"Thank you", the redhead said and smiled, giving him a sweet small kiss on the lips.

Taking the pathways, they made their way towards the dark halls of the Opera and walked in silence. Morgana was still troubled but felt better now that she was in his presence.

Erik didn't fail to notice that something was off with her but he blamed it on the tiredness. Those events were far from enjoyable and bearable; especially for someone like her. He knew her pretty well by now to realize that she was not a woman for dressed and high-class meetings.

No, she was a singer, a dancer and a hard working woman with a passion for the simple things in life and not for money and clothes.

They came to a stop in front of the bedroom door and ironically this happened at the same time Cáel did. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to Erik and noticed the sleeping Keegan in his arms.

"Thank you, for taking care of him Monsieur. I can take him from here", he said and he gently took his younger brother before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Something wrong?", Erik asked, feeling the sudden coldness and awkwardness coming from the older redhead.

"No, he is just tired as well. Poor Deartháir, he was asked too many questions about his future plans, marriage, the Opera"

"Welcome to the Parisian social life"

A smile found its way on her rosy lips and she kissed Erik again, eyes closed and this one lasted longer. He kissed back and after a few seconds, he pulled back and let his hand rest on her cheek.

"Thank you for today Erik"

"It was my pleasure nightingale. I will be glad to look after him again if have to"

"Goodnight monsieur Phantom", she said and walked into the room but not before stopping and looking at him one more time like she always did.

* * *

Morgana stood on the tip of her toes and stretched her body, getting into the lasting pose of the choreography. Once the rest of the girls did the same, they all gave a deep bow with their arms spread.

"Good. Rest for today and tomorrow we will repeat all 3 Acts", Madame Giry said and everyone quickly scattered around.

"Hey Meg, have you seen Keegan?", she asked as she stretched some of her sore muscles.

"No, I haven't. It is weird"

"Yeah. I will go look for him"

"Need help?"

"Nah, I got this", the redhead said and started to look at the familiar places Keegan used to hide or sneak in.

It was unusual for him to miss a ballet rehearsal since he would always stand by the wings of the stage and mimic their moves. He had gotten much better to it, with Meg's help and constant practice.

She finally made her way towards Box No. 5, something telling her that she should have looked there from the start. She quietly and slowly pushed the big door open, her blue eyes scanning the room until they landed on two figures sitting on the floor.

Erik and Keegan were sitting on the floor, legs crossed and a chess board was between them. The man seemed to rub his chin with his hand and staring at the board before making a move.

"Checkmate"

A groan escaped Keegan's lips and she placed a hand in front of her mouth to contain her laughter, drawing their attention.

"Oh sorry. Let me not disturb your serious game", she said and closed the door, leaving the two of them slightly confused but quickly putting the pieces back at their original place as a new game was about to start.

"Now remember, be at least two steps ahead of your opponent. Do not go for last minute choices"

* * *

Almost a week since the visit at the De Changy manor and everything was back to normal. At the moment, Morgana was wearing a deep red and black lace dress and rehearsed along with the ballerinas.

She stood at her spot as the dancers were busy with the Choreography around her when the music suddenly stopped and cause everyone to stop. However, instead of looking at the Maestro, everyone looked towards the chairs or better say the couple that was walking to them.

"Christine?', Meg exclaimed the woman's name in disbelief as indeed, the brunette was walking alongside Raoul. She wore a dress similar to the one in the gathering but this time it was a crème – gold colour which matched with the dark gold and yellow coat of her husband.

"Hello Meg", she said as she picked up her dress and climbed up the stage, walking towards the blond. Whispers started, comments along with some exchanges of looks as the two girls hugged each other or better say that Christine hugged Meg but got no hug in return. "It's been too long. I missed you"

"You never wrote me back. You only did it once and then you stopped. You haven't talked to me for 5 years now", the blond said as she took a few steps back and almost bumped on her mother who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps, it is time for a break don't you think ladies?", the older woman said and gave a glare at the rest of the Corp who immediately scattered and emptied the stage, same for the orchestra and anyone else.

"I am very sorry about that. After what happened, many things kept me back but I am here now. And I am very happy to see you as well"

Meg was too overwhelmed and suddenly, she ran away from Christine and towards the dark halls of the Opera; leaving her former friend shocked.

Morgana looked at Giry and gave a nod of her head before running after the blond.

* * *

Erik stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his wig, it was around evening and he expected Morgana to come for dinner in less than an hour. He wore his usual clothing of black pants, white shirt and black vest along with his black cape.

He had spent all day in his lair, cleaning it and thinking what to cook for her. He had seen how stressed she was lately and he hoped this would help her relax; maybe even find out what has been bothering her.

He might have turned a blind eye by now but he was starting to get worried. Steps reached his ears and a smile graced his lips. Who else could it be but her? Earlier than he expected her or, he simply lost track of time.

He turned and his smile disappeared as at the entrance of his lair stood none other than Christine.

"Hello Angel", she said and gave the smile that made his heart beast faster.

"…Christine…", he said, his lips slowly apart as he made a few steps forward.

His mind was black and his heart was racing. The woman he had fallen in love, the woman he sacrificed everything for, was standing in front of him. Young and innocent as the day she left him, with those dove eyes and that angelic voice.

He was tortured for 5 years by the simple image of hers, for 5 years he lived in utter torture with a broken heart. Yet, she was there and all those emotions were back. The need to touch her, kiss her was back and more powerful than ever.

 _No! Get a hold of yourself! This woman ruined you! Morgana is important now, not Christine. Morgan, not Christine… Morgana… Christine… Christine…_

He was so focused on fighting with his own self, his own feelings that he didn't notice that the said woman was now in front of him. Her hands went to his cheeks and for a moment he was about to pull back but he immediately melted to her touch.

His hand went above hers and he tilted his head against the warmth of her skin against his. She expected him to pull his mask off again but she didn't, instead; she did something completely else.

She kissed him

His eyes were wide for a moment but he immediately closed them as the urge to fight back died. He kissed back instead and even placed one of his hands into her curls, fighting every urge to unleash the hunger he had for her all those years.

After a few more heated seconds, the kiss stopped and the two of them looked at each other's eyes.

"No, this is not right", he said, his voice a faint whisper and Christine barely heard him; which confused her. The sound of steps and someone running caused the two of them to look at the entrance, only to catch a glimpse of red hair disappearing in the corner.

"Morgana!", Erik shouted and pushed Christine aside, causing her to fall on her back as he quickly ran after her. "Damn you… damn you!", he shouted at the brunette before continue his ran after the redhead.

* * *

I t took time until Morgana had managed to calm Meg. The younger girl had cried on her shoulder in the chapel and the Irish did everything in her power to help her situation. After she had calmed down, she had found Giry, Cáel and Keegan on the stage worried.

She left her in their care and grabbed the black rose Erik had left for her along with his invitation for dinner. She had heard that the De Changy carriage had left and she hoped she would be in time for the dinner; maybe even confess to him about the manor and Christine visit.

However, when she entered she didn't expect what she saw.

Erik and Christine were kissing, none of them seemed to be forced and instead; they enjoyed it. Her heart broke fully, into thousands of pieces and the pain; much worse than when Christine sang about him at the rose garden.

The rose on her hand was held loose by her fingers and her breath was caught on her throat along with a sob. She couldn't stay and watch it any longer, the moment they parted and saw the look in Erik's eyes she knew.

She had lost him

Without thinking for a second, she picked up the hem of her red dress and stormed out of the lair, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Morgana!", his deep voice reached her ears but she only ran faster and faster, taking advantage of each pathway she knew to get as fast as possible away from him.

* * *

 **Deirfiúr = sister**


	39. Chapter 39

Morgana needed to run away, to be alone. She needed to get herself together. She came out from a pathway that lead to the top floor of the Opera and quickly climbed up the stairs to the roof, closing the door behind her.

The smell of iron reached her nose as dark clouds had covered the evening sky. Few droplets started to fall as if the heavens were crying with her as well. Her tears mixed with the drops and her legs felt weak.

She dropped close to the edge of the room and started to cry and sing, her voice deep holding nothing but pain and sadness.

 _Every word you're saying is a lie  
Run away my dear  
But every sign will say your heart is dead_

 _Bury all the memories  
Cover them with dirt  
Where's the love we once had  
Our destiny's unsure_

 ***pets the petals of the flower as she looks at it***

 _Why can't you see what we had  
Let the fire burn the ice  
Where's the love we once had  
Is it all a lie?_

 ***crushes the rose in her hand and let the black petals fall on the ground as she closes her eyes***

 _And I still wonder  
Why heaven has died  
The skies are all falling  
I'm breathing but why?  
In silence I hold on  
To you and I_

 ** _*drops the now destroyed rose on the floor and stands. Keep singing, her eyes looking forward while Erik stands at the entrance of the rooftop*_**

 _Closer to insanity  
Buries me alive  
Where's the life we once had  
It cannot be denied_

 _Why can't you see what we had  
Let the fire burn the ice  
Where's the love we once had  
Is it all a lie?_

 ***walks on the roof, rain stronger now and so are the winds. Lightning strikes on the distance and lights the dark clouds***

 _And I still wonder  
Why heaven has died  
The skies are all falling  
I'm breathing but why?  
In silence I hold on  
To you and I_

 ***Erik now stands behind her as she turns to look at him. Her hand goes up to his face but only ends up slapping him hard enough to make his mask fall on the ground***

 _You run away  
You hide away  
To the other side of the universe_

 ***pushes him back and takes a few steps away from him***

 _Where you're safe from all that hunts you down  
But the world has gone  
Where you belong  
And it feels too late so you're moving on  
Can you find your way back home?_

 ***sings more powerful than ever, her voice is echoing throughout the whole opera and the streets below them. The storm is raging along with her emotions***

 _And I still wonder  
Why heaven has died  
The skies are all falling  
I'm breathing but why?  
In silence I hold on  
To you and I_

 ***falls on her knees and holds her hands in front of her chest, tears keep falling and now her voice breaking into sobs***

 _Every word you're saying is a lie._

Erik knelt next to her and held her in his arms; few tears had escaped his eyes from the sadness of the song. He had caused her that sadness; he had betrayed her love for him, he had done exactly what Christine had done to him 6 years ago.

The woman didn't fight him back but she kept sobbing, her body now wet and shaking from both the sobs and the cold as he wrapped his cape around her in order to keep her warm. He held her close against his chest, his heartbreaking and he doubted he could still save her love for him but he could try.

So, he did the only thing that came into his mind. He sang, a song he had sung to only one person before, a song that was currently his only hope. He couldn't let the same mistake happen again.

 _Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime_

 _Lead me, save me from my solitude  
Say you want me with you here, beside you_

 ***Morgana looks up to him, their faces inches apart***

 _Anywhere you go, let me go too_

 _Morgana, that's all I ask of—_

He never finished signing as the redhead kissed him, softly and slowly. Her eyes were closed and his hand went to her cheek as he kissed back, letting his love for her show through the kiss; mentally beginning for her forgiveness.

The kiss lasted more than any other kiss before, it was one and their breath was almost cut fully when they broke up.

 _Say you love me, say you always will  
Hold me close, never let me go_

 _Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime_

 _That's all I ask of you_

Her voice was soft, angelic. Her blue eyes were locked into his the whole time, her words honest.

He looked at her and took her hand, kissing it before looking at her again.

"I will. I promise. No more lies, no more heartbreak", he said and she smiled before the two of them share another kiss under the heavy rain, unaware of the brunette who had watched everything.

* * *

Christine had followed Erik but stayed hidden in the shadows inside the Opera and only popped her head slightly to witness the incident on the roof. Hearing Morgana's song, she felt a few tears escaping her eyes.

She had caused this. She had hurt Meg by leaving, Erik by choosing Raoul and now Morgana by kissing Erik. She wanted to run away but her feet felt glued to the ground and so she stayed, listening as the song echoed throughout the Opera house.

In the end, though, a happy ending came when Erik sang their song. The same song he had sung to her back at Don Juan Triumphant but this time there was something different in his voice, in his emotions.

He was hurt; he was grieving along with her. He had regretted the kiss and was now almost ruined at the thought of losing her. The look into their eyes as she sang back to him told her everything.

Her angel of music had indeed found someone who truly loved him back; all the way he needed it so much. She had almost ruined it and she didn't want to cause any more pain to anyone. She let the two of them kiss and slowly walked away, heading towards the stables from a secret path she had memories.

Raoul would come to get her any moment now and she decided to not speak any word about this to him. She was thankful that Erik was alive and that he had found true love, to a woman who lied and covered him in order to save her.

When she came to the Opera, she never expected she would find him here. She had almost believed Morgana back then but she gave it a shot and almost ruined not only one person but this time; she was close to ruin two.

* * *

Cáel was comforting a sad Meg in the middle of the stage. Giry and Keegan were by the girl's side as she tried to comprehend everything that had happened in the past hour. He held her in his arms and rubbed her back.

Suddenly, a song seemed to echo throughout the room. The voice belonging to none other than Morgana but the song… it was so dark and the person heard so broken.

"Morgana", he said and he almost forgot how to breathe at the thought that his sister was hurt, hurt enough to sing something like that.

He was about to leave Meg when Giry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't have to do with you. It had to do with them", she said in a motherly tone and he mentally cursed for she was right.

"It is so sad…is Deirfiúr alright?", Keegan asked as he held on his leg, looking down while Cu was whimpering.

For the first time in a while, Cáel had no answer. He didn't know what to say, what to think, what to feel. All it was a mess in his mind and in his heart. All he could do was hope and pray that his sister was alright.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, steps were heard as Erik came from the shadows of the stage and in his arm was a sleeping Morgana. Her head was rested against his chest and his cape was around her in an attempt to keep her warm.

Her dress was wet and her hair stuck on her forehead and exposed skin. He was in no better condition but she had to be changed fast or she would get a cold. After their kiss, she had fainted in his arms.

"Morgana", Meg exclaimed as she was the first to notice him and immediately the oldest of the three siblings ran to her.

"She is alright but she was in the rain for too long. She needs to change into warm clothes", he explained as Cáel took her into his arms. The redhead didn't say anything as he quickly made his way back to their room, Keegan, Meg and Cu following.

"What did you do Erik?', Giry asked, her eyes cold and stern as she looked at the masked man.

"I almost did what Christine had done to me a long time ago, and I will regret it for the rest of my life", he said and took off his mask, letting his head hang down in shame as his eyes looked on the stage.

"Love is a dangerous thing. It can heal and hurt at the same time", she said, her gaze now softer as she walked to him. "We will discuss this later, now go change as well or you will be the one getting sick

* * *

 **Deirfiúr = sister**

 **Song: Ice & Fire - Within Temptation**


	40. Epilogue

**[A/N] - This is it my friends, my fellow readers & Phans. The ending of this amazing book, I almost cannot believe it that is happening. It saddens me that this beautiful story came to an end. I want to thank all of you who found a liking in my story and who sticked until this very end. You are amazing and worry not! I have another story with Erik coming right up. **

**However, due to my University starting soon; it will be unknown when I will update it but I will try my best. Please, do give it also a chance. It is in my profile and it is called 'Fire & Ice'**

* * *

 _10 years later_

The Opera Populaire had been running for 16 years after the renovation, always attracting an audience from all the sides of the world and only showing the finest of the performances and of course, the best of the talents.

The owners never changed, the two older Farrell siblings still running the place with the help of the dormer Phantom Of the Opera or better known to them, Erik.

This time, they performed a classic and very famous ballet known as the Nutcracker. The lead role had a 21-year-old boy with brownish red curly hair, bright blue eyes and freckles on his nose and cheeks.

Along with the Prima Ballerina, the two of them danced their solo with passion behind their every move and grace. Once the final act was over, clapping erupted as everyone stood up from their seats.

On Box No. 1 along with the clapping, two young voices shouted and congratulated the dancers or better say the redhead.

The two voices belonging to identical twins, around the age of 7, with bright blond hair that was held up into a ponytail by a white ribbon and matching white dresses with tutu skirts. Their blue eyes glowed under the light of the candles.

"He was amazing, wasn't he?"

"He is always amazing. One day, we will be more amazing than him"

"Yeah! You hear that uncle Keegan!"

The two adults that were behind them were no one else than Cáel and Meg, laughed. The Opera owner was dressed in the usual black pants, white shirt and purple coat while his wife had chosen a light violet dress with a fluffy skirt while her hair was let down but some strands were pinned back to show her face.

At the box across from them, Box No. 5 an older Morgana had also stood up and clapping along with the audience. She was dressed in a black sleeveless and strapless dress with red lace around the collarbone and around the bottom of the skirt.

Her fiery red main was braided to one-sided and her blown up pregnant belly was quite visible as she was close to her birth month. In front of her was a little girl around the age of 5 with reddish brown long hair and intelligent light blue eyes.

She wore a light purple tight shirt and a dark purple skirt that stopped a little above her ankle. Her hair was into two braids that passed above her shoulders and reached chin level.

* * *

Keegan was in his dressing room, now changed to black pants and was buttoning up his white shirt in front of the mirror when the body length mirror moved out of the side. He turned to look at the visitors, only to quickly have a little girl holding his legs.

"You were an amazing uncle", she said in Irish and gave him a toothy smile.

"Why thank you Elaine", he said and picked up the girl in his arms.

"day, you will be dancing to my music and to my plays"

"I cannot wait for it then"

A knock on the door was heard as Cáel and the rest of his family entered, the two girls quickly running to their uncle who let Elaine down.

"I am very proud of you little fire", she said, now speaking in French for the sake of both Meg and Erik, even though the latter had picked up the language by now.

"Thank you so much Deirfiúr", he said as the two of them hugged. "When are you going back to Ireland?"

"We travel tomorrow", she said and gave a smile as Erik placed his hands around her waist and let them rest on her belly, the second member of their family coming in less than 2 months.

"Yes, your sister here wants the baby to be born in Ireland"

"Any idea when this little guy will come?", Meg asked as she hugged Cáel arm.

"Around July. Summer one this one", she joked and chuckled.

Another knock on the door made everyone to look at it as a young woman around the age of 20 walked in. Her brown hair was cut short and barely passing her chin and she was dressed in an elegant light blue gown.

She greeted everyone and then focused on the young dancer.

"Congratulations dancing toes. The crowd loves you as always", she said as she walked in and gave a kiss on Keegan's cheek, causing the young man to blush.

"Thank you, Marie"

"The carriage is here"

"I will be back down in two minutes"

Marie gave him another kiss on the cheek and bid goodbye to the families before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"You should go", Erik said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is not good manners to make a lady wait"

Keegan gave a smile and hugged the father like figure before breaking the hug and fixing his clothes.

"How do I look?"

"Well dressed enough for a night in Paris", Erik said and closed a button the young man had forgotten open.

"Good luck with your trip Deirfiúr. I will be expecting your later"

"Always"

He gave a hug to Elaine and then the twins before looking at Meg and Cáel.

"Go. We will catch up tomorrow"

He gave everyone a big white smile and quickly left the room but not before grabbing a few flowers from the vase on the table.


End file.
